Hunter's Gambit: The Ties That Bind
by Cybroid
Summary: Everyone has something in their past they want to cut ties with. Maybe you cheated on a lover or committed a heinous crime. But what do you do when that past comes back to haunt you?
1. Dark Dreams

_"...It's about time he came out of hiding." The figure said before raising his head and letting out a haunting howl that could pierce the heavens._

* * *

Yuè woke with a gasp and began to look around the room. 'Just a dream.' he thought to himself as he caught his breath. The wolf began to look around the pitch-black room, though his natural night vision allowed him to see as if it were illuminated. A dresser sat just beyond the edge of the end of his bed, and beside the dresser stood a mirror. To the left wall of the room, near the door, was a closet he used to store his combat gear and weapons. To the right of the bed was a closed window, but the canine could still feel cool air flowing through the shutters. Beneath his paws he felt soft silk sheets that covered his bed and offered warmth on particularly cold nights. But he was used to more frigid environments, so the threat of cold never bothered him as much.

The wolf decided to get out of bed, clad in only his light brown sleeping pants, and occupy his attention with something else to clear his mind. He padded over to the closed window and opened the shutters, allowing the cool, autumn night air into the room. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs with the fresh mountain air that smelled of mountain flowers and the passing of autumn. Yuè had always loved being near mountainous regions. It may have had something to do with what the air feels like, or because he'd always been in such areas when he was a pup, or maybe just his wolf instincts telling him that it just felt right. Whatever the case, he allowed himself to relax and bathe in the soft breezes that blew through his fur. He looked to the sky, and saw the full moon casting its rays of light on his and illuminating the room. The moon, the satellite for which he was named 'Yuè' by his father. He'd always liked the name and wouldn't wish for any other. A certain honor was carried with the title and he felt a bit of pride to be named after the moon. But pride was not something that Yuè often felt. Most of his emotions revolved around nonchalance and overall carefreeness. He never let things bother him as much as he used to, but even he had his limits on what he could tolerate.

As sudden groan from behind had broken Yuè from his thoughts and he turned to face the source as a voice spoke to him, "Yuè? What're you doing up so late?" the voice asked. "Sorry for waking you, Yang. Had a bit of trouble sleeping." he answered before climbing back in bed with the she-wolf. "Bad dream?" she asked before curling up beside the wolf, placing a paw on his chest. Yuè touched her paw and looked into her dark blue eyes, "Yeah. But nothing to really worry about." he said with a small smile, dismissing the minor issue. Yang sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Good. Because you're gonna need your rest if you wanna get to work in the morning." she said with a grin as well. Yuè chuckled, "Right. Almost forgot about that job I found. Thanks for reminding me." Yang sighed again before turning over and resting her head on her pillow, "Don't mention it. Just get some sleep. We wouldn't want you to be all grumpy in the morning." she said before dozing off and returning to her dreams. Yuè smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek before doing the same. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, suffering no more nightmares nor having any dreams for the rest of that night.

* * *

 **The Next Morning In the Valley of Peace...**

* * *

Morning had arrived in the Valley of Peace, and with it, the morning gong. A signal to let the valley's residents know that the day has begun and it's time to prepare for the work necessary to keep the village functioning. In the Jade Palace, the morning gong meant that it was time to awaken and greet Master Shifu so he can instruct his students on what to do that day. Po and the Furious Five quickly rose from their sleep and opened the doors to their rooms. "Good morning, Master Shifu." they all greeted the red panda as he stood in the corridor. "Morning, students. As you are already aware, tomorrow is the annual Peace Jubilee. Today, I need you all to start preparations." he said before turning to each of his students as he called their names. "Tigress and Crane, I need the two of you to arrange the matches for the children's kung fu tournament. Monkey, Mantis, and Viper, I want you three to assist the villagers in setting up decorations, entertainment, and vending stalls." he ordered the warriors. They all said 'Yes, Master Shifu.' and went about their duties. "What about me, Master Shifu? Anything important I need to do to help prepare for the jubilee?" he asked feeling left out. "Of course. You must practice your tai chi for the closing ceremony, like every year." Shifu said. "Oh. I was sorta hoping I could do something else this year." Po said in a disappointed tone. Shifu arched his eyebrow, "Oh? What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously. "I was thinking that I could go into town and help out with setting things up too. Jo wanted me to help him and his parents set up their souvenir stall for the celebration." Po said hopefully. "You do realize how important the Peace Jubilee is? We're having the Qidan attend as well as several other very important guests." Shifu said. Po sighed, "I understand, but I've practiced the tai chi enough to know it by heart. C'mon, Shifu." the bear pleaded. Shifu sighed heavily, "Fine. You can help out in the village, but as soon as you finish, see to it that you practice your tai chi for the closing ceremony. I received word that Master Chao would be attending, and I would like for the jubilee to go smoothly. Not like when Peng was here." Shifu conceded somewhat begrudgingly. "Thank you so much, Master Shifu. I promise I'll practice the tai chi when I get back." Po said thankfully before rushing to leave the Jade Palace.

The moment Po stepped outside he was hit by the brisk late autumn air. Fall was in its final stages and in no more than a few weeks, winter will have come to the Valley of Peace. The temperature was just cold enough for a scarf or hat to keep warm, but Po's fur was thick enough to keep his body temperature up. The ursine quickly ran down the stairs that led into the village below the Jade Palace and rushed to meet up with Jo, a young badger that lived in the valley and befriended Po during a kung fu camp in the summer. His fur was grey with white running from his chin down his front, and he had two vertical black streaks, one running down each of his turquoise eyes. He wore a pair of black silk pants with a red sash around his waist, that Po got him that summer for his birthday. After several minutes of running, Po finally reached the village market. The entire market place was decorated with paper lanterns and vibrantly colored streamers.

The panda moved through the market until he came across a pair of foxes and a young badger putting jewels in display cases on the counter of their stall. "Hey Jo!" Po called out to the badger. Jo quickly turned around at the sound of his name being called, "Po! You came!" he said cheerfully as he ran up to the panda. "Of course I did. Had to get Shifu's permission though." Po held out his hand and the two did a secret handshake Po came up with. They slapped hands together, wiggled their fingers, and made a fist and popped a fake gun with their fingers. During the gesture, both said, "Slap it, feel the thunda, skadoosh!" Po and Jo laughed it off before going to the stall and assisting Jo's parents. Though Jo was a badger, he lived with his adopted parents Kaleb and Kalida Crevan, two foxes who had adopted him when he was three and brought him to live with them in the Valley of Peace. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Crevan. How's it goin'?" Po asked as he approached the stall. "We're fine. We're so glad that you decided to help us set up the stall. I hope it's not much trouble for you." Kalida answered as she strung a paper lantern up at the front of the stall. "No trouble at all Mrs. C. I'm just glad to help out." Po said as he hung a line of streamers across the front counter. "So what's new, J.C.?" Po asked Jo, calling him by a nickname he made. "I made a new friend a few weeks ago." he said as he placed an emerald trinket in a box under the counter. Po arched an eyebrow, "Really? Who?" he asked curiously. "This girl that just moved to the valley with her dad. She's fun to be around." Jo said as he closed and locked the cupboard under the counter. "A girl, huh?" Po asked mischievously with his arms crossed. Jo rolled his eyes, "It's not like that. We're just friends. Besides, she's like seven." he said walking from around the counter. "Oh. Well, what's her name?" Po asked, avoiding the awkward assumption he made. Jo looked up in thought for a moment, "I don't think she told me her name. We met maybe twice, but she hasn't told me yet." he said with a tinge of confusion. "That's strange. Have you asked her?" Po asked. Jo shrugged, "Never really thought to." he said before turning to his parents, "Are we done? Can Po and I go hang out?" Jo asked. Kaleb chuckled, "Sure. We're pretty much finished. Make sure you come back before sunset, okay?" Jo nodded, "Sure thing, dad." he said before he and Po walked off.

After about an hour of walking and talking, Po and Jo decided to head to Mr. Ping's shop for lunch. After being seated and ordering their food, Po decided to strike up another conversation, "So, are you looking forward to the tournament tomorrow? Your kung fu is pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Po asked. Jo chuckled, "You're just sayin' that because you taught me. And yes, I am looking forward to it. My friend, Cash, is coming to the valley for a vacation. He attends this kung fu academy in the Black Mountains. When I told him about the tournament, he said that he wants to compete too." he said. "Sounds awesome. I can't wait to see you kick butt in the tournament." Po said excitedly. Jo chuckled somewhat nervously, "Thanks Po. Glad to know I'll have a fan in the crowd to cheer me on." he said.

A moment later, Mr. Ping brought them their order of noodles and the two began digging in eagerly. Just as Po was about to finish off his bowl of soup, an alert bell rang throughout the village, alerting the Dragon Warrior to someone causing trouble in the valley. "Aaww man. I was almost done." he whined before getting up and running to the entrance. "Wait here Jo. It could be dangerous." he warned the badger. Jo nodded and Po ran out to confront whoever decided to cause trouble that day. After running for several minutes, Po made his way to the source of the disturbance, or rather where it used to be. The Furious Five made it to the scene before him and were talking to Constable Hu, a large elephant that organizes laws and procedures in the Valley of Peace. When Po approached the group, Constable Hu was holding an arrow with his trunk and had someone tied up next to him, "What's going on? I heard the alarm." Po said. "Oh, hello Dragon Warrior. Your assistance will not be required. Someone else has already taken care of the issue, as you can see." Hu said, gesturing to the bound goat. "So who handled it?" Po asked, looking at the Five. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Constable Hu said he didn't get a clear look at the man's face." Monkey said. "But, I did give him payment for the task." Constable Hu chimed in. Po arched an eyebrow, "Payment? Why?" he asked curiously. "For the bounty of course. This is Yee Da, a thief and pickpocket that's wanted in three other villages. The man who took the bounty collected it in record time, though Yee Da did put up a fight." Hu said gesturing to a broken cart. "He did that?" Mantis asked dubiously, pointing to the shattered cart. "No, the bounty hunter did. He happened to toss Yee Da into the cart. Quite the unfortunate casualty." Hu said. "Okay. So what's with the arrow?" Tigress asked. "Ah, yes. The arrow. The bounty hunter fired it at the goat and pinned him to a wall. I guess he forgot to retrieve it." the elephant said handing the arrow to Tigress.

She carefully inspected the projectile, hoping to find any sort of clue as to who may have fired it. It was a rather ordinary arrow with no real defining features. In other words, a dead end. "Do you remember what sort of clothes he was wearing?" Viper asked. "Unfortunately not. He left rather quickly after receiving payment, though he has taken two other bounties. Perhaps you may have better luck if you track them as well." Constable Hu said. "Thank you, Constable Hu. Could we get a copy of the bounty papers he took?" Tigress asked. Hu nodded and pulled two sheets of parchment from his sash, one detailing information on a sheep wanted for racketeering with a reward of two hundred yuan for his capture, the other a poster detailing a reward of five hundred yuan for the capture of Fung and his gang of croc bandits. "Thanks, Constable Hu." Po said. Hu nodded and went on his way, possibly to handle some form of official business. "Is it just me, or does this guy sound familiar?" Crane asked rhetorically. "But what would he be doing in the valley?" Viper asked. "I'm not sure. But before we start jumping to conclusions, I think we should at least find out who this bounty hunter is and see if he's a threat. We do have our own bounties after all, and the last thing we need is someone hunting us during the Peace Jubilee. Or at all for that matter. If he is dangerous then we all should watch our backs, but make it seem like we're unaware of what he's doing." Tigress said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to their tasks, but stayed vigilant in the case that they were being watched.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In The Valley of Peace...**

* * *

Lao had been waiting in the dark alley with his bodyguards for almost an hour and was becoming impatient. He was relaxing at the bar after traveling for several days. Running a lucrative business revolving around theft, laundering, and extortion took a lot out of someone, even if they never lifted a finger. He was approached by someone in a dark cloak offering money in exchange for information. How could the rabbit deny any amount of yuans. He agreed and the stranger told him to meet in the alley behind the tavern. There he waited in the brisk autumn air with the promise of money being the only thing keeping him there. Just as he was about to leave the stranger walked into the alley. "Took you long enough." Lao scoffed, crossing his arms. "I apologize for the delay. I have the amount we agreed on, but I require the information before we can proceed with the deal." the stranger said. Lao chuckled, "I'm sorry but that's not how I handle business. I prefer to have payment before we can complete this transaction. So I'm gonna need to see the two hundred yuan we agreed on." The hooded stranger shook his head, "I will have to decline those conditions. I need some insurance that you'll hold up your end of the deal." Lao began to get agitated, "Well, we seem to be at an impasse. Unless you're wasting my time. And I hate it when people waste my time." he said in a serious tone before snapping his fingers. His bodyguards moved toward the stranger, cracking their knuckles with a snort. The stranger grinned beneath his hood, "Are they supposed to be intimidating? I'm sorry, but dead men don't frighten me." he said confidently. Lao laughed, "Dead men? Well, I was gonna let you limp outta here, but since you're tossin' out threats, I change my mind. Yi, Lee, get his legs." he commanded his henchmen as they flanked the sides of the stranger.

Before the boars could throw a punch, two other hooded figures dropped into the alley. Lao was confused by the appearance of more hooded people, but before he could tell his bodyguards about them, he was stopped cold by what happened next. The second figure snapped Yi's neck and the third figure grabbed Lee by the back of the head and swung him against the wall, smashing his face into the stone and leaving his body to slide down with a bloody trail. Lao was stunned by what he saw but before he had a chance to speak or run, the hooded stranger rushed toward him and grabbed the rabbit by the throat. Lao was lifted into the air and panted nervously as he struggled to breathe as well as register what had just happened. "It seems that I may have found a compromise. Don't you think so, Lao?" the stranger asked, squeezing the rabbit's throat tighter. "What *ack* what do you want?" he asked, choking out the question. Lao could see under the black hood and saw a dark grin creep across scraggly gray fur. "As I said when we spoke in the tavern, I want information. I'm looking for someone that I tracked to this valley. I'm told that you may have crossed his path recently." Lao squirmed as he gasped for air, "If you made it this far couldn't you find him yourself?" he asked. The stranger squeezed harder, causing Lao to squeak in pain. "Watch it bunny. I'm barely using any of my strength. One squeeze and I separate your spine from the rest of your body." the stranger threatened, squeezing a bit tighter to emphasize his point. "Okay, okay! *ack* Who are you looking for?" Lao asked. "That's better. I'm lookin' for a wolf. Grey fur, mismatch eyes. Ring any bells?" the stranger asked. The rabbit's eyes widened, "Yuè? I-I'm lookin' for that bastard too. *cough* He owes me money." he choked out. The stranger arched an eyebrow with intrigue, "So you do know him. Is he in this valley?" he asked. "I don't know. But when I find him, I'm gonna gut that mutt." Lao said with disdain. "Hard to see how you'd do that." the stranger said. Lao continued to struggle as he tried to pry the paw for around his throat, "Why do you say that?" he struggled to ask. A moment later, the sound of bone snapping filled the alley, and the stranger dropped the limp body of the rabbit from his grip, leaving it to fall to the ground with a soft thump.

The hooded stranger turned to his compatriots, the one he regarded as brother growling. "How many dead ends must we go through before we find him? I refuse to waste the clan's time with this search." he said. "This was is only a minor setback. If Yuè is in the Valley of Peace, I know of someone else who may know where he is." the stranger said. His brother crossed his arms, "And who would that be?" The stranger grinned sinisterly, "Master Shifu of the Jade Palace."

* * *

 **The sequel is here! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because there's more to come.**

 **As you may have noticed, I'm trying a slightly different style to the story. I now have perspective switches, as well as, have some description changes. Mainly, replacing 'hand' with 'paw' and the same will be done with 'foot', the change being either 'hind paw' or 'foot paw'. Let me know what you guys think of these changes.**

 **Also, for those wondering, the reference I made in the last story was the line, '...he wasn't a hero. Never was, never would be'.**


	2. A Warm Welcome

**After a century of writing, I have finally complete chapter 2! What's up readers, Drac0 here. I'm super sorry for the major delay in the chapter, I've been working on getting those technical issues fixed and it won't be for at least another week until the issues are fixed. But in lighter news, I have tons of ideas for the direction I want to take the story and I'm sure you guys will love it. Until then, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The sun rose on yet another day, chasing away the sight of distant stars in a dark sky and replacing it with a bright blue sky of clouds. The rays of light shone through the open window leading to Yuè's room and directly on the wolf. He woke with a groan, squinting his eyes at the blinding light, "Damn sun." he grumbled before turning over to buy himself a bit more time to sleep. Before he could attempt to fall back to sleep, a voice stopped him, "Why so angry at the sun?" Kuo asked. Yuè groggily opened his eyes, "It woke me up, and apparently you too." he said. The she-wolf giggled and nuzzled into his fur, "I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to wake up just a bit earlier, Grumps." Kuo said with a smile. Yuè sighed, "I guess. At least I'm waking up to you." he said with a grin. "Aaww, isn't that cute. But I'm gonna have to cut the cuddling short if you and Li want breakfast." Kuo said, getting out of bed and walking out of the room. Yuè sat in bed for several seconds with his eyes closed, attempting to go back to sleep. After a minute passed he gave up and left the bed as well. He stood in front of the mirror and gazed at his reflection.

Over the years, the wolf had gained many scars that almost seemed to crisscross across his body. With each scar came a story, some he found to be quite humorous and others he'd rather forget. In the past few months he had gain a few new scars, one in the form of a cut in the edge of his right ear. Gazing beyond the scars he gazed at his own for. He was well toned, showing that he worked out and stayed active fairly often. His fur had grown out and was somewhat shaggy, or fluffy as Kuo put it, though cut down enough to not be bothersome or hang for his body. The gray fur had grown long enough to form a sort of 'mane' around his neck. He cut that down fairly short but Kuo stopped him from cutting it further because she enjoy nuzzling into it. Yuè had found that to be a little ridiculous but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the attention.

"I've never known you to be someone that enjoys looking at your reflection. Where'd this come from?" Kuo asked teasingly. Yuè turn toward the door to see the she-wolf dressed in a long sleeved white silk tunic with black trim. She wore a black sash around her waist and white silk pants. The set of clothes complemented her black fur quite well, in Yuè's opinion. The wolf smiled, "This is just a one-off. I'm thinking about cutting my fur some more. What do you think?" he asked. Kuo walked over and draped her arms around Yuè's neck in a loose embrace, "I think it's short enough. Looks good the way it is." she said planting a kiss on his cheek. Yuè chuckled lightly, "You sure? Cause I was thinking about trimming the fur around my neck some." Kuo growled playfully, "Don't touch the neck. I like your fluffy collar." she said, nuzzling into his neck fluff to emphasize her point. Yuè laughed quietly, "Alright, I was kidding anyway. Is Li up?" he asked. Kuo let go of Yuè and walked toward the door to their room, "Yep. She's washing up in the bathroom right now." she said standing in the doorway. Yuè smiled softly, "Thanks for getting her up." Kuo waved away the thanks, "No problem. Now get dressed. You have work and Li wants you to take her into town today." she said before walking off.

Yuè chuckled to himself and proceeded to walk to the closet to prepare for 'work'. Yuè had stopped bounty hunting to spend time with Li for two and a half months and had recently picked back up on the trade. Since Kuo started living with them it became easier for him to leave home so he could go hunting and bring back more than enough money to live off. Yuè stopped thinking of what had happened in the last few months and began to get dressed. Since he'd gone back to work, Yuè had bought some new equipment. Instead of a leather vest, he began wearing a black vest made of very durable and resistance silk. Kuo had taken him to an armor crafter before he'd gone back to work. The crafter made armor from cloth that was just as strong as armor made of iron. This was a welcome change for Yuè. He'd gotten tired of wearing leather armor because it didn't really hold up well to aging and abuse from the elements. His pants were the normal black pants that he'd always worn but had a matching black sash around the waist. He'd also taken to wearing a white bandage around his left paw, covering the scar he'd gotten in Tan Jin from a tiger mercenary. His equipment had changed majorly. Yuè had ditched using his liuyedao and swapped it out for a kukri, a knife with a blade that curved inwardly. He swapped out explosives and a crossbow for a recurve bow and specially made arrows. And finally, the final piece of his outfit, his cloak that was now black instead of the tattered light brown garment he had before. Once the wolf was dressed and ready for the day ahead of him, his nose caught the scent of food that had been prepared.

He licked his chops and quickly left his room for the kitchen. When he'd reached the dining table, Yuè was met with a smile from Li and Kuo as well as a plate of jiaxing zongzi, steamed dumplings made of glutinous rice, wrapped in bamboo leaves and filled with shredded pork, and oolong tea. "There're my two favorite girls in China." Yuè said, walking toward where Li sat. He kissed the pup on the forehead before taking a seat next to her and Kuo. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to dig in to the dumplings. "Are we going into the village today, Daddy?" Li asked. "Of course. But I have some work to do today. Would you mind hanging out with your new friend today?" Yuè asked, his tone sounding somewhat concerned. Li nodded, "Mmhm. I think he's really fun." Yuè smiled and ruffled the pup's head fur, "Glad to know. It shouldn't take me long to finish up." he said before taking a sip of tea, "What about you, Yang? Got any plans?" he asked Kuo. "I think I'm gonna go shopping later. I saw this necklace that caught my eye the other day that I just have to have." she said. Yuè finished off his breakfast and stood up, "Sounds good. C'mon, pup. Let's get a move on." he said before walking out of the kitchen to the front door, Li trailing behind. When the two walked out of the door, Yuè dropped to all fours and let Li climb on his back before taking off towards town.

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later...**

 **(Peng Xiuwen "Spring Festival Overture" plays)**

* * *

When Yuè and Li reached the entrance to town, the wolves could tell there was something different. They could hear the sounds of festive music playing all around and saw rows of colorful lanterns strung along the rooftops. Vending carts lined the sides of the streets and crowds of people mingled about, carrying on with the festivities. Yuè sighed heavily, 'I certainly picked the wrong day to take a bounty.' he thought. Li climbed off his back, letting Yuè stand up, and looked around with wonder. The wolf pup was entranced by the sights of the people, the smells of food being prepared, and the sound of the music. She grabbed her father's hand and began to pull him through the crowd, "This is amazing! Let's try some of the food, no, let's play one of the games!" she said enthusiastically. Yuè stopped Li and tossed her onto his shoulders, "Not so fast, pup. I still have some work to take care of. Let's find your friend and you guys can enjoy this festival." Li's ears folded flat against her head and she whined lowly. Yuè heard the whines as Li rested her head between his ears, "I promise it won't take long. When I'm done, I promise that we'll –" he stopped before whispering the last part in the pup's ear. Li instantly perked up at what her father had planned for them, her tail wagging excitedly. Yuè was glad to see his pup happy, "Now c'mon. Let's find that friend of yours." he said before making his way through the crowd.

As the pair of wolves wandered through the crowd, Yuè couldn't help but feel a little less despondent about being at the festival. He had no idea why the celebration was being held, but he felt somewhat interested in it. A part of him felt tempted to join in the festivities, but he had a job to do. Maybe he'd be able to have some fun when he completed it. After several minutes of walking, Yuè and Li reached a place where several vending stalls could be found, each one selling various trinkets and treasures. Yuè's eyes scanned the crowd, half looking for his bounty and half looking for Li's friend, "You see that friend of your's yet, pup?" he asked. Li looked through the crowd for a moment, trying to pick out his features. A second later she spotted him, a badger with grey fur wearing a pair of purple pants standing next to a binturong with dark brown fur. "There he is!" Li exclaimed before climbing off of her father's back. The wolf pup ran through the crowd with her father following close behind until they reached the badger. When the wolves neared the badger, his friend tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the pair of lupines approaching them. When the badger laid eyes on the pup, a warm, friendly smile creased his muzzle. But when he saw the older canine behind her, a wave of apprehension washed over him as he stared into the wolf's strangely colored eyes, the right one a cool jade green and the left a glowing gold.

"Hi! I hope you remember me. We played together a few days ago." Li said hopefully. The badger smiled nervously as he felt the gaze of the older wolf was over him, "I do, but we weren't formally introduced. I still don't know your name." he said, scratching the back of his neck. Li giggled, "Sorry about that. My name is Zhang Li. But everyone just calls me Li. What's your name?" she asked with a bow. The badger bowed back, "My name is Xanidor Grentow. But everyone calls me Jo." he said, placing a fist in the palm of his paw and bowing back. Yuè cleared his throat to get the children's attention, "Mind introducing me to your pals, Li?" he asked with a grin, crossing his arms. The pup giggled and gestured to Jo, "This is Jo. I met him a few days ago when we went to the market." she said before turning to the badger, "That's my daddy." She said with a smile.

Yuè reached a paw out, "I'm Yuè. Nice to meet you." Jo hesitantly accepted the paw and shook it. The badger felt rather nervous around the wolf. His strange eyes and muzzle scar generated an air of uneasiness around him, which made Jo feel pretty intimidated by. What really took the badger by surprise was that Li, a wolf pup that looked perfectly innocent and projected happiness around her, was the offspring of someone that looked like a bandit or some other type of outlaw. The weapons that he carried and his all black attire only made the assumption seem to be more true. "Nice to meet you too, sir." Jo said with a wry smile. "So, who's the other kid? Friend of yours Jo?" Yuè asked. Jo completely forgot about the binturong standing next to him and stammered for an answer. "My name is Castello. But everyone calls me Cash for short." the bearcat said, reaching his paw out to shake Yuè's paw. The wolf accepted the paw, "Castello is a pretty interesting name." he said. Cash smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. I don't really get that a lot." he said. Yuè kneeled down to look Li in the eye, "I'm gonna get goin' now, pup. Stick with your friends and remember what I told you about talking to strangers. Wouldn't want an incident like last time." he said before pulling a small bag of yuans from his belt, "This should be enough for you to play some games and get something to eat. I'm gonna be right back, but I will be watching you three." he said before standing back up. "Okay, daddy. Then we'll do the thing, right?" she asked. Yuè chuckled, "Then we'll do the thing." he said before ruffling her head fur, and walking off to a nearby building. The wolf quickly leapt to the roof of the building and ran out of sight from the trio of youngsters.

Jo and Cash were stunned by what they saw and turned to Li, "Does he always do stuff like that?" Jo asked. Li nodded and grabbed his paw, "C'mon, I saw some fun games this way." she said before pulling him away, Cash following behind.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In The Valley of Peace...**

* * *

Po walked through the Peace Jubilee accompanied by Master Shifu, Temutai, warrior king of the Qidan, and Master Chao, hierarch of the Sacred Onyx Council. "Thank you for coming Master Chao. We're honored that you're able to attend the Peace Jubilee and celebrate this sacred day of tranquility." Shifu said. Master Chao waved away the appreciation, "Think nothing of it. I've heard about this day, and the moment I had time to spare, I made my way here. To attend a day where such peace is celebrated is an honor in itself." he said. "Of course. We are also honored by your presence Temutai." Shifu said. "As you are every year, but the Qidan are also honored by attending such an occasion." Temutai said as he lumbered alongside Po. "This year turned out pretty awesome. The village went all out on decorations. And I'm sure the tournament is gonna be a hundred times better." Po said excitedly. Temutai groaned inwardly, "I hope so. I'd prefer to not be bored to sleep this year."

The quartet of kung fu warriors proceeded to make their way through the festival. They were on their way to the stage set up for the children's kung fu tournament that's held every year. On the way there, the group were passing by the market. Dozens of people crowded around the stalls in a strange circle, like they were collectively watching something. Shifu and the others noticed this and moved closer to see what was happening. Just as they got closer to the circle of people, a large gap opened up and a body went flying through the air, right past Shifu, Po, Master Chao, and Temutai. The four looked into the center of the crowd to see a hooded figure split kicking two crocodiles, effectively sending them to the ground, groaning in pain. The four stepped into the circle of people to observe the display. Several crocodiles lay unconscious and splayed out on the ground, while a few others were pinned against three stalls with arrows. They looked to the center of the circle. The figure had their back turned and was clad in an all black attire with their face was hidden under a hood.

"What do you think you're doin'? Can't you see there's a peace festival goin' on?" Po asked aggressively. The figure turned toward the panda, "My job. These crocs got a bounty on them and I'm cashing in." he said with a toothy grin. Po arched an eyebrow at the stranger, recognizing their voice, "You sound familiar. Have we met?" he asked dubiously. The hooded figure chuckled, "I'm surprised you forgot, Po." he said emphasizing the Dragon Warrior's name. He removed his hood, revealing a grey furred wolf with a scar across his muzzle and a grin stretched across his mouth. "Yuè? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Tan Jin." Po said ecstatically. "Well, I just so happen to live here. My place is just outside of town. Plus, I figured I'd keep the peace. These bandits were trying to rob the stalls." he said gesturing to the downed crocodiles. "You know this wolf, Dragon Warrior?" Master Chao asked. "Of course! This is Yuè Làng, the hero of Tan Jin city. He helped me take down this warlord that attacked the city not too long ago." Po said pridefully, his face beaming.

'Làng' Temutai thought. The name rang bitterly in the water buffalo's mind. Like a high-pitched squealing that brought him nothing but rage. His eyes became bloodshot and he snorted loudly, catching the attention of the wolf standing before him. Yuè's eyes widened in surprise at the wrathful leader of the Qidan, "Temutai? Well that just makes my day." he said sarcastically. "You know Temutai?" Po asked. "LIN KUEI DOG!" the bovine shouted before Yuè could answer. The angry water buffalo charged the lupine furiously. Yuè dodged to the side, evading Temutai as he slammed into a vending stall behind the wolf. Yuè looked to Po, "I kinda know him. Long story." he said before drawing his bow and two arrows, pulling the back drawstring and preparing to fire at the king of the Qidan. Temutai recovered from breaking the stall and stood to face Yuè and the arrows poised to be sent through his flesh, "Take your best shot, you Lin Kuei mongrel. You'll only be making me angrier." he threatened with a growl. "I'm not Lin Kuei, you stupid grazer." Yuè retorted with a slight snarl.

Before anything else could happen between them, Master Shifu, Po, and Master Chao stepped between them. "Stop, the both of you!" Shifu demanded, "I don't know what sort of history you have with each other, but it doesn't matter. Today is a day of peace, not conflict. So the both of you drop it and don't even think about harming one another!" Yuè lowered his bow slightly but kept his eye on the towering buffalo. Temutai watched the wolf carefully and snorted, "Fine. But you keep a good watch on that piece of Lin Kuei trash. I don't trust him and neither should you." he said before crossing his arms. Yuè strapped the bow across his back and put his arrows back in the quiver, "For the last time, I'm not Lin Kuei." he insisted. Po looked between the two, confused and ignorant of why he was accused of being affiliated with the clan of assassins and thieves. Temutai snorted again, "Deny it all you want." he said before turning to Po, "Shall we continue making our way to the stage?" he asked. The panda nodded hesitantly. Temutai continued on his way toward the center of the village, determined to get the celebration over with. "Why would he say that you're part of the Lin Kuei?" Shifu asked. Yuè shrugged, "They're wolves, I'm a wolf. That's my best guess. So what stage was he talking about exactly?" he asked curiously. "The stage for the kung fu tournament. We were on our way there when we ran into you." Po said. "Sounds interesting. Mind if I tag along?" Yuè asked. Po and Shifu shared a look of uncertainty, "Are you sure that's a good idea? After what happened with you and Temutai–" Shifu asked before being cut off by Yuè. "It was nothing. I've dealt with worse than some grazer upset with me because they thought I was someone I'm not." he said waving the incident off. "I'll get the bandits handled and turned in, then I'll meet back up with you guys." Master Chao looked around where the bandits were laid out and arched an eyeridge, "What bandits?" he asked. Yuè turned about to see his targets long gone without a trace, "Dammit. There goes my pay day. Guess I'll just go with you. I can track them back down, no problem." he said before looking to Po and Shifu to lead him. The new quartet began to make their way toward the center of town with their new party member on board.


	3. The Tournament

**Hey readers, Drac0tam3r Rod here, and I'm proud to say that I am officially back. Those technical difficulties have been resolved and I'm back to writing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Aw man, this sucks. Why'd I have to get paired with him?" Jo asked as he looked at the matches for the Peace Jubilee kung fu tournament. "I'm sure you'll do fine. This 'Park' guy doesn't sound that tough. You'll probably kick his butt in, like, three seconds flat." Cash said encouragingly, placing a paw on the young badger's shoulder. Jo, Cash, and Li had all been wandering the festival for several hours, playing games and trying out many different types of food that vendors sold. When they began to run low on funds, Jo suggested they see the brackets for who's facing who in the children's kung fu tournament that's held every year. This year, as if fate was playing a cruel joke on him, Jo was paired up with his rival, Park Ciepfoe. Li tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Who's Park and why don't you want to be paired with him? Is he mean?" she asked. "Park's this guy that used to pick on Jo. He told me all about it. It's over now though 'cause Jo kicked his butt." Cash explained to Li before Jo chimed in, "And you wanna know if he's mean? He's a complete–" he said before getting cut off by a voice from behind. "'A complete' what, Streak-face?"

Jo, Cash, and Li turned to see a slate gray furred rabbit with a black spot of fur over his eye, wearing navy blue robes. To his sides were a young pig and a young goose, both had their arms crossed and a smug grin on their face. "A complete jerk. And the name's 'Jo'. Not 'Streak-face." Jo said. Park only chuckled, "A jerk? You wound me Mo." he taunted. "It's Jo." the badger said, his ears folding back slightly in an aggressive manner. "Right, whatever." he said before approaching the mustelid and stopping in front of him, "Move it Streak-face." he said shoving past Jo. The young rabbit began looking at the tournament brackets and saw that he and Jo would face each other in the third round of the tournament. He smiled sinisterly before turning back to Jo, "Well whaddya know? Looks like we'll be facing off in the third round Mo. I hope you don't mind waiting for your butt kicking. I heard the anticipation is worse than when it actually comes." Park taunted before shoving Jo again and walking off with the other two children that accompanied him. Cash came up beside Jo and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Don't sweat him. You're gonna beat him down in the third round. I only hate that I'm not doing it." the binturong said confidently. Jo grinned, "Jealous?" he asked. Cash scoffed, "I'm not jealous, just lookin' forward to you giving that jerk his just desserts." The two shared a laugh together before being tapped on the shoulder, "So what do you want to do now? The tournament doesn't start until the afternoon." Li asked. Jo looked up in thought, "Hmm. Wanna go see my parents' jewelry stall? They're set up close to the stage. Maybe you could get a necklace or bracelet. I'm sure I could even get you a discount if I ask them nice enough." Li nodded before grabbing Jo's paw, "Lead the way." she said. Jo nodded and the three began making their way toward the vending stalls.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In The Valley of Peace...**

* * *

Yuè had been walking with Po, Shifu, and Master Chao for nearly an hour, catching up and telling them about what had happened in the past three months. "The house is great. I think that maybe you and the Five could come over sometime to see it." Yuè said with a grin. "Sounds good. I'm in, but I'll have to ask the Five if they wanna go too. So what's with the bow? I thought you, like, used crossbows and stuff." Po asked. Yuè took his bow off his back and pulled back the drawstring, "Yeah, I did. But I figured my gear could use a bit of a change. Plus, it's been a few years since I went into archery, but I'm anything but rusty." the wolf said before putting the bow back. Po nodded as they continued walking. "So, Yuè, is it?" Master Chao asked. The canine nodded, "The Dragon Warrior claims you're a hero. Specifically to the city of Tan Jin. How is that?" the Onyx Temple master asked. Yuè chuckled, "Well, the Dragon Warrior may have overstated his claim." he said eyeing Po before focusing back on Master Chao, "I'm no hero. All I did was pull a favor for Po since he did me a favor." he said, dismissing the praise. Master Chao arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "How modest. And what favor was this?" he asked. Yuè proceeded to recount his encounter with the Jade Palace and the events leading up to the fall of Warlord Hēi'àn Jūnfá.

As Yuè entertained Master Chao with the tale, ahead of the group walked Temutai, a Qidan warrior, and Master Shifu, all holding a conversation just out of earshot of the others. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way Shifu. I had that Lin Kuei vermin right where I wanted him." Temutai grumbled. "I don't know what you have against Yuè, but today is a day of peace. Even if it wasn't, I still wouldn't let you harm him." the red panda said, "Such an act on an occasion as sacred as today has brought shame and disgrace to both you and your clan." The water buffalo snorted agitatedly and his bodyguard spoke up, "To have allowed, his majesty, to end that piece of trash would've brought more honor to the Qidan than shaming this day. You're a fool to let him live." the bovine said. Temutai slapped the back of his head, "Quiet! How dare you speak to our host this way. Forgive him Shifu. And forgive me as well. I assure you that there will be no more incidents like that for the rest of the day." Shifu bowed his head, but Temutai continued "But I can promise you that this isn't over. I don't know what he's promised or given you, but you can't trust him. He is Lin Kuei." he said. "That has yet to be seen, Temutai." Shifu said, defending Yuè.

The king of the Qidan arched an eyebrow, "Yet to be seen? His eyes, his name, the emblem on his cloak. All are signs showing that he is Lin Kuei. You'd have to be blind to not see that." he said. "A name and eyes tell us nothing. Only that they are characteristics of his and nothing more. You cannot put someone in another group of individuals based on appearances alone." Shifu reasoned. "Then what do you know of him? Has he told you anything about himself?" Temutai asked. "I'm not at liberty to tell you. Whatever Yuè has told me or anyone else is his business and the parties' involved alone. If you wish to discuss his past then you must speak with him on the matter." Shifu said before walking ahead. Temutai scoffed at the red panda and bent down to whisper in the ear of his guard, "I don't trust Shifu or his students as long as the Lin Kuei dog is with them. Move ahead and tell the others to watch him carefully. If he tries anything, do not hesitate." The warrior nodded and saluted his king by placing a fist to his chest, "Yes, your excellency. I will not fail you." the soldier said before moving ahead of the group. The giant water buffalo glared at Yuè out the corner of his eye, 'I'm watching you, wolf. One false step, and it will be your last.' he thought.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later...**

* * *

After nearly an hour of walking through the village, Shifu, Po, and others were in the town square, the location of the children's kung fu tournament. Villagers stood around the stadium in anticipation of the matches to come. Proud parents boasted loudly to each other about their child's kung fu skills. Stalls selling souvenirs and food were set up outside the crowd. "Looks like you guys have a pretty good set up here. Is it too late for me to enter?" Yuè asked Po. "Yeah, by a couple of years. This is for the children to compete in." the panda said. "Oh. Are they any good?" the wolf asked. "Much better than two years ago. We had a kung fu camp last summer and we taught them a few of the fundamentals. If you would've stayed then you probably could've been a teacher. Maybe show the kids a bit of your Wolf Style." Po explained. Yuè shook his head, "Nah. Wolf Style is too aggressive for these pups. Plus you grazers don't exactly have the claws or fangs to do it properly." Po smirked and lifted one of his paws, showing Yuè the nubby claws he had on each finger. "Okay, so you have claws. But look at the kids. All of them are either goats, pigs, geese, ducks, or bunnies. Correct me if I'm wrong, but they don't exactly have fangs or claws." Yuè said, gesturing to the villagers. "I guess you're right. Still would've been cool if you taught at the camp." Po said.

"Po, it's time for to announce the start of the children's tournament." Shifu said, causing Po to turn his way. "Right. Maybe I could convince you to show me a few of those moves, eh Yu?" he asked. "I'll think about it, panda. You just get the tournament started. I'll be in the crowd watching." the lupine said before walking off. Po smiled and moved to one of two seats set on the stage, far away enough to not be caught in the middle of the matches but close enough to watch them. The large bear stood beside Temutai and looked out to the crowd. He could see that almost everyone in the village had shown up to watch the competition and see what lucky child would be that year's champion. But another thing he saw in the crowd that was strange was a higher concentration of Qidan warriors. They were spread out enough to not cause the people in the crowd to be suspicious, but the number of attendees from the Qidan was abnormally large. 'Maybe it's because of what happened earlier. They could be a little jumpy that someone might attack Temutai.' Po thought. The panda dismissed the possible issue and raised a paw in the air, silencing the crowd.

* * *

 **Elsewhere Near the Stage...**

* * *

"You are so well behaved. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you." Kalida gushed. Li bowed, "Thank you. And your jewelry is very pretty. I'd like to buy one of the bracelets." she said. "Okay. Which one would you like?" the vixen asked. Li looked over the jeweled accessories thought fully to see which one caught her eye. "I like this one." she said, pointing to a bracelet encrusted with jade. Kalida extracted a key from her pocket and unlocked the display case before handing the bracelet over, "Since you're so well behaved I'll give you a discount. How does twenty yuan sound?" Li took her pouch of coins out and counted them out, "Cool. I didn't even have to ask her the discount." Jo chimed in. His mother shot him a jokingly stern look, "And even if you did she wouldn't have gotten it. I don't give out discounts to everyone just because they're your friend." The young badger scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "That's okay miss. I only had twenty yuan left. Thank you for the discount." the wolf pup said before handing Kalida the pouch of coins, trading them for the jeweled bracelet. "It was no problem at all. So where are your parents?" she asked.

"There you are pup. I see that you've found yourself a new trinket." said a voice from behind. Kalida looked up to see a tall male wolf standing in front of her stall. He was dressed in black with a scar running across his muzzle and had a bow on his back. Her brain was telling her to shout for help and protect her son and his friend. But the next thing she saw stopped her from doing so.

The older wolf knelt down and ruffled the fur on Li's head, "It's a bracelet. Do you like it?" Li asked, showing the older wolf her new accessory. "Like it? I love it." he said pulling Li into a half hug. He looked to her side smiled warmly, "Hey Jo. Glad to see you guys stuck together. Enjoy the tanghulu stand?" he asked. "Yeah. Those toffee apples were the best." Jo said before looking at the wolf with a surprised look on his face, "Wait, how'd you know we had tanghulu? You took off and weren't anywhere in sight." the badger cub asked. Yuè smiled and tapped his muzzle, "I smelled it under your breath and a little in your fur. Plus, I scouted this festival out on our way to find you earlier." Find Jo? What would the wolf want with Kalida's son? She cleared her throat, feeling that now was the time to find out more, "Hi there. My name's Kalida Crevan. Is this little wolf pup your daughter?" she asked politely. Yuè stood and reached a paw out to the vixen, "Yuè Láng. Yeah, Li's mine." he said before looking at the jewelry stand, "I'm assuming you were the one that sold her the bracelet?" he asked. Kalida hesitantly accepted the paw, "That was indeed me. Let me tell you that she is very well behaved." the vixen said complimentary. Yuè chuckled lightly, "Yeah, that's Li." he said before glancing at the stand owner. He had only just noticed that she was a canine like him and his daughter, catching him slightly off guard. Canines weren't exactly very common in the Valley of Peace, foxes and wolves even less so. Before he could mention it a second fox came over and stood beside Kalida, "Hey there friend. Can I help you with anything?" asked another fox in a friendly tone. "Oh, Kaleb, this is Yuè. Yuè, this is my husband Kaleb." Kalida said, introducing the other fox. Kaleb held out a friendly paw, which the wolf accepted, "Nice to meet you Mr. Crevan." he greeted. "Please, just call me Kaleb." the vulpine insisted. Yuè shrugged, "Okay, Kaleb." he said with a chuckle.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you two must be new to the valley? I've lived here with my son and husband for years and you're the first pair of wolves I've ever seen here." Kalida asked. "Kinda. I've been here before a few months ago, but I did just move here about two weeks ago. I live just outside town." Yuè said. Kaleb arched an eyebrow curiously, "Outside of town? But there aren't any houses out there. Just the bamboo forest." he said. "Not anymore." Yuè said with a grin. "Po's about to start the tournament!" Jo said ecstatically, "Mom, Dad, can we go see the first match? Cash is going up first." the badger cub asked. "Sure. Would you like to come with us Yuè?" Kaleb asked. "Sure. Li and I were just about to head over there ourselves." the wolf said matter-of-factly before gesturing they lead the way.

* * *

 **Back At The Stage...**

* * *

"I now declare the Peace Jubilee Tournament, open!" Po announced. The crowd of villagers went wild with cheers and applause, all eager to see how the matches play out. "First, from our very own Valley of Peace, Fang!" the panda announced. A small white rabbit dressed in a green robe with orange trim around the cuff of the sleeves, and an orange sash around his waist. "And coming all the way from the Black Mountain Academy, Castello!" Po announced. The binturong took the stage five feet across from Fang, and looked at the bunny, 'This is my opponent? Now things seem really one-sided.' he thought. The two combatants place a fist in their palms and bowed to each other. "Begin!" Temutai shouted, initiating the competition. Cash quickly got into a ready stance for Snake Style kung fu, poised to defend against any attack Fang could toss at him. But the small rabbit was very quick and dashed at him at near lightning fast speed, getting close to his opponent in a matter of seconds. Cash didn't have much time to react when Fang got close and attacked him with a jumping roundhouse kick, effectively pushing him back a foot or two. 'For a bunny this kid is tough.' he thought before moving to strike back.

The bearcat punched at the rabbit, striking low to accommodate his opponent's short stature. Fang blocked and tried to counter with a jumping punch aimed at Cash's face. The binturong leaned backwards to dodge the blow and reversed it with a roundhouse kick, sending the airborne bunny to the hard wooden stage. "First round goes to Castello from Black Mountain Academy!" Po announced, earning a round of cheers from the audience. Fang stood back up and brushed off his robes before getting into his ready stance. "Begin!" shouted Temutai, initiating the second round. Fang charged at Cash once again, but took a different approach to attacking him. Instead of hopping at the binturong and striking at his face, the bunny struck at his legs. Fang dashed for his left leg and began jabbing at it, punching rapidly to weaken Cash's stance integrity. The bearcat pulled his leg back to keep the rodent from attacking his leg but Fang switched targets to his right leg. With a sweeping low kick, the rabbit toppled the binturong, sending him crashing to the floor on his long prehensile tail. "Round two goes to Fang!" Po announced. The audience erupted in another fit of applause and cheering. "This is the last round. You guys ready?" Po asked the two competitors. "I'm ready." Fang said getting into his stance. "Same here, Dragon Warrior." Cash said, doing the same as Fang, but instead of Snake Style, he got into the stance for Monkey Style kung fu. "Begin!" shouted Temutai, kicking off the final round of the first match.

Fang once again charged at Cash, attempting to strike him with a flurry of attacks. But the binturong had a new strategy. Monkey Style was about agility, and swiftness, both were elements Cash took advantage of. Fang leapt at the bearcat with another roundhouse kick, but Cash dodged with a backflip onto his paws. The rabbit was surprised by his opponent's tactic, but felt it just made him more vulnerable. Fang charged at Cash's arms and attempted to sweep them from under the binturong with a fast flurry of punches. Cash expected the attack and used his arms to propel himself into the air. He was launched behind Fang and landed with a front flip. He attacked the rabbit with an axe kick, but Fang quickly dodged to the side of the strike and countered with a sweep kick, causing Cash to lose his footing and fall backwards. Before he could fall and lose the match, Cash quickly caught himself and landed on his paws, stopping his descent and keeping him in the match. He swung both legs around in a leg sweep and knocked Fang to the ground, ending the match.

"The winner is Castello of Black Mountain Academy!" Po announced. The crowd roared with cheering and applause, celebrating the winner of the match. Cash looked down at Fang lying on the ground and reached a paw to him. The rabbit graciously accepted and was lifted back to his hindpaws by the binturong in a show of good sportsmanship, making the crowd roar even louder. Both competitors bowed to each other and left the stage on separate sides. "Now, on to the next match!" Po announced as a young pig and a young goat took the stage. The young bearcat was quickly approached by his friends, "That was awesome! I didn't even know you could do that." Jo exclaimed. Cash waved a paw nonchalantly, "It was nothin'. That Fang guy was pretty tough for a bunny though. Hits like a rock." he said, rubbing some slight bruises on his arm. "You had some pretty impressive moves out there pup. You used Monkey Style to its full potential, but your defense on the left was lacking a bit. Luckily, your opponent didn't catch on to it. You should probably do a bit more training on your left side." Yuè said, critiquing Cash's match. "Thanks. I never noticed that." the binturong said. "No prob. These eyes were trained to catch things like that." the lupine said, pointing at the dual colored orbs in his head, "Now let's check out this next match. We can talk more during it." he suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and moved back to Yuè's spot near the front of the stage.

As the match between the two young kung fu practitioners the wolf couldn't help but notice something felt off. Like someone was watching him with nothing but the worst in store for him. He turned his head to the left and right, searching for anyone that maybe gazing at him suspiciously. He spotted several Qidan warriors all looking his way, their hooves keeping close to their weapons. 'Well this is less than surprising. Why're they lookin' at me though? It's not like I'm gonna do something.' Yuè thought, turning his gaze back to the stage. The children participating seemed to be pretty evenly matched as they threw attacks at one another, but Yuè got that strange feeling again and shifted his eyes to Temutai, only to find the warrior king staring intensely at him. Almost like he was waiting for something. Yuè flashed his fangs at the bovine for a second, and he just leaned back in his seat with a curt grin. A second later, a Qidan guard took a position closer to the wolf, no more than two people away from his side, and watched the canine out the corner of his eye.

* * *

 **On Stage...**

* * *

"Why're you looking at Yuè like that?" Po whispered to Temutai. The water buffalo had a half amused, half angry expression, "I'm making sure that dog doesn't decide to try anything." he responded smugly. Po looked back in the direction of the wolf and saw and Qidan warrior move closer to him, the lupine not taking too kindly to it by his facial expression. "Last I saw, you attacked him. Plus, Shifu said to cut whatever you have against him out." Po said sternly. Temutai chuckled lightly, "I heard him, panda. He said that he didn't want to see us in another confrontation. I'm not confronting him, just insuring my safety with the help of a few of my men. Surely that could be considered keeping the peace, correct?" he asked. Po couldn't argue with the king's logic. He'd known Yuè long enough to know that the canine could be hotheaded at times, but he also knew that he respected Shifu enough to listen to him and respect his word. But he'd also known Temutai long enough to know that he's probably planning something. For now the Dragon Warrior begrudgingly accepted Temutai's questionable security detail and focused back on the match that was winding down. He needed to pay attention so he could pick an overall champion at the end of the tournament.

By the end of the match the pig was victorious, and it was the third match of the tournament. Jo's match with his rival Park. The badger could feel his heart pounding in his chest as if it were about to explode. He'd beaten Park once before, at the end of the kung fu summer camp, but that was in front of the new friends he'd made and the masters of the Jade Palace. This time he'd have to fight him in front of the entire village, and to top it off, during one of the most celebrated holidays in the valley. If he was beaten by his enemy on this day, he'd never be able to live it down, mainly because he wouldn't hear the end of it from Park. "We have two more competitors from the Valley for this match! First, we have Park Ciepfoe!" Po announced. The young rabbit strode onto the stage with a prideful swagger, waving to the people in the crowd like he was already named 'champion'. The crowd quieted down for Po to announce the next combatant, "And his opponent, Jo Crevan!" he called out with slightly more enthusiasm. As the crowd roared with excitement, Jo timidly made his way to the stage, looking nervously at the crowd.

The young badger took his place on stage across from his opponent, and rival, Park. He looked into the rabbit's eyes and saw nothing but pride and contempt. Park wasn't going to fight Jo for the honor of being named champion. He was going to fight to get even. Jo shifted his focus on the crowd, more specifically his friends and family. They all cheered for him, filling the badger with reassurance and causing his apprehension to dissipate. He looked over to Po, who smiled brightly, turning his reassurance into confidence, 'I can do this. My friends are counting on me to win this. I can't let them down.' Jo thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In The Crowd...**

* * *

"You can do it Jo! We believe in you!" Kalida cheered, hoping her support boosted her son's confidence. She and Kaleb were very proud of their son. Ever since he participated in the kung fu summer camp Jo seemed to be making friends much more easily than before. Before, he'd been very timid and almost introverted. Jo had great difficulty making friends because of being so different from the other children in the valley, due to being the only badger in the Valley of Peace. "I'm so proud of Jo." Kaleb said, placing an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Me too. I'm so glad he's finally making friends. It's kinda hard to believe his first one was the Dragon Warrior." Kalida said wistfully. "Excuse us, but we couldn't help but overhear you cheering for Jo. Is your son the badger?" asked a voice to the side. The fox couple looked over to see a pair of rabbits, the male with slate grey fur and the female with similarly colored fur but had a large black spot on her cheek that wrapped around the back of her head. "Yes he is." Kaleb answered with a smile, "I'm Kaleb Crevan, and this is my wife." he said introducing himself and holding out a paw, his spouse doing the same. "I'm Kalida." the vixen said. The two rabbits graciously accepted their paws, "My name is Bo Lin Ciepfoe. This is my wife Ju Li Ciepfoe." he said introducing themselves. "A pleasure to meet you." Ju Li said, "Our son's Park. He's facing your son." she said in a surprised tone that was tinged with a bit of pride. "You know, he trained at the Jade Palace this summer and all the masters said that he did outstandingly well. He was the first one to succeed at their first training exercise." Bo Lin said with great pride in an almost patronizing tone.

"That's interesting, so did Jo. He wasn't exactly the best during his training, but he did get to learn from the Dragon Warrior, from what he told us." Kaleb said proudly. "Did he now? Well, Park mastered everything they taught him perfectly on the first go." Ju Li said, attempting to make her son sound more superior. "That's great for him. He must be pretty gifted." Kalida said with a smile. Ju Li turned her nose up, "Oh, he's very gifted. I'm confident that he could even be more gifted at kung fu than the Dragon Warrior. Who knows? He could very well be the next Dragon Warrior." she boasted, greatly exaggerating her son's abilities. Kalida and Kaleb shared an uncertain and somewhat confused look with one another, "Well, you never know what fate has in store for anyone. I think we're just gonna watch the match now. May the better fighter win." Kaleb said with a weak smile, holding a paw out. Ju Li and Bo Lin just glared at the fox and turned towards the stage, "We're sure Park will." Ju Li said in an upset tone. Kaleb and Kalida were a little unsure of what happened during that interaction, but decided to pay no mind to it. All that mattered was that they were supporting their son, not whether or not he won. But the foxes couldn't deny that if Jo won, they'd feel just a bit better.

* * *

 **On Stage...**

* * *

Jo and Park stared each other down before bowing, neither combatant taking their eyes off one another. Po felt a little uneasy from the tension between the two. The match was meant to be a friendly competition to gauge the children's kung fu, but this felt serious and not at all peaceful. Temutai on the other hand could feel the tension and was excited. He couldn't wait to see how the battle between Jo and Park would turn out. He didn't care for who won, only that he'd see the most interesting match of the day. "Are you guys ready?" Po asked, his voice uneasy. Park grinned smugly and nodded. Jo looked to Po, his expression serious and determined, "I'm ready." he said before getting into his ready stance, Park doing the same. "Begin!" Temutai shouted, starting the heated confrontation between the young badger and rabbit.

Both combatants charged each other but Park was the first to attack. He leapt at Jo and struck with a double tornado kick. Jo blocked the attack and backed away a few steps. The badger recovered and retaliated with a flying kick. Park dodged to the side and watched Jo carefully, the badger doing the same. The two young fighters circled one another, looking for a break in their opponent's defense. Jo was the first to approach Park and attacked with an axe kick. The rabbit dodged the attack but Jo followed up with a palm strike, aimed low to compensate for his opponent's shorter height. Park was hit by the attack and stumbled back several steps, clutching his chest. The rabbit scowled at Jo and charged him, leaping forward and retaliating with a bicycle kick to the chest.

Jo was effectively knocked down, ending the first round of the third match. "The winner of the first round is Park!" Po announced. The crowd cheered loudly, causing the rabbit to bear an arrogant smirk. Jo groaned inwardly and got back up. "You okay buddy?" Po asked the badger cub in a hushed tone. Jo nodded, "Yeah. Just sucks I lost the first round." he said in a downcast tone. "Well the second round's comin' up. I'll be rooting for you." Po reassured with a smile. Jo's confidence was bolstered by his friend's support. He took his ready stance and looked to Park, also prepared for the next round. "Begin!" Temutai shouted, starting the second round of the third match.

Park attacked first again, launching himself at Jo and striking with another tornado kick. Jo dodged to the side and countered with a roundhouse kick, hitting the rabbit and sending him to the ground, swiftly ending the match. "Round two goes to Jo!" Po announced earning a round of cheering for the badger, much to Park's disdain. He got back to his feet and faced Po and Temutai, the judges for the tournament, "Hey, that wasn't fair! He blindsided me!" he shouted, accusatorially pointing a finger at Jo. "Blindsided? That looked like a fair hit to us. Right Temutai?" Po said, asking for a second opinion. The large water buffalo nodded, "He saw an opportunity and he took it, which won him the round." he said. Park grumbled to himself and took his spot across from Jo, looking at him with a loathsome glare. "I'm gonna win this time Streak-Face." he growled, taking his starting position so the final round can start. The two combatants got into their ready stances, both ready to end the match but for different reasons. Jo wanted to win to show his friends and family how good he's gotten at kung fu. Park wanted to win to prove he was better than his rival. "Begin!" Temutai bellowed, starting the final round of the third match.

* * *

 **In The Crowd...**

* * *

Yuè watched as Park and Jo sparred with one another, neither showing any signs of backing down. 'Damn. The way these kids are goin' at it maybe it's good that I hadn't taught them Wolf Style.' he thought with a slight smirk. He could see from their actions that Jo was a bit more defensive and hesitant to attack Park directly, and chose to look for any openings and opportunities to strike back. Park on the other hand was very aggressive, for a grazer, and attacked with abandon. Almost recklessly. With his keen sight, Yuè could spot more than a dozen openings in Park's attack pattern, several of which left him open for a direct hit that could lead to a knockout. 'From what I heard, Po trained you. Let's see how well he taught you.' the wolf thought as the match went on.

* * *

 **On Stage...**

* * *

Po's eyes were glued to the match as he watched his star pupil spar. He could see that Jo was utilizing their training fairly well, but wasn't able to be too offensive. Park was pressuring him heavily with a rapid volley of attacks, leaving little room for Jo to counter or retaliate. 'C'mon little buddy. You can do it.' the panda silently cheered. Just then Park threw a punch that Jo managed to counter, reversing the strike and retaliating with a palm strike, pushing Park back far enough to get some breathing room. Park panted heavily, tired out from his relentless assault on his rival. A slight glimmer shone in Jo's eyes as he readied himself, preparing to end the match with a flourish. At that moment Po knew exactly what his pupil was going to do. Jo took off with a running start, charging at Park. The moment he got close to his opponent, he struck him in the face with a snap kick. Park was tossed backwards, landing on the hard wooden floor of the stage. "Jo Crevan wins!" Po announced, partially containing his excitement. Jo looked out to the crowd, nearly the entire village stood before him cheering for his victory. His chest filled with pride in his achievement and joy for his victory. The crowd's applause was great, but not as good as the applause from his friends and family.

He could see his parents shouting their praises ecstatically, Li clapping and Cash whistling. He even saw Yuè nodding with a wide toothy grin, something he didn't expect from the wolf. The badger cub looked over at his fallen opponent who groaned from the finishing strike against him. Jo padded over to Park and offered the rabbit a paw up. He looked at it with disgust and smacked Jo's paw away, insisting on getting up on his own. Park trudged off stage, leaving Jo standing there by himself, and went to his parents that met him at the edge of the platform. Jo decided to not keep his parents waiting and stepped off stage as well where everyone awaited his return to them. The moment Jo stepped down from the stage, he was wrapped in a warm embrace by his adoptive mother and showered with praises. "That was amazing Jo!" his mother said excitedly. The badger smiled brightly, "Thanks. I thought I was in some serious trouble for a second there. I didn't even think I was gonna win." he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Didn't think you would win? That other kid didn't have a chance. You were a real badass out there, pup." Yuè said encouragingly. Jo's eyes lit up, "Seriously? Thanks." he said, looking away slightly.

When Jo looked off he caught sight of Park with his parents. The rabbit looked as though he was sulking, but his parents were trying to boost his spirits with praises. Park's father placed a paw on his shoulder, but the temperamental bunny shrugged it off and looked as though he yelled at his father. Jo could only tell from his body language and wasn't too good with reading lips. He was broken up from watching the scene by someone bumping his shoulder. Jo looked over and saw Cash grinning at him, "You seemed pretty zoned out there for a sec. You okay?" he asked. Jo nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. You guys wanna go back to the tournament? I want to check out the rest of the matches." he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way back to the audience in front of the tournament stage.

* * *

 **In The Audience...**

* * *

Yuè was immensely enjoying the Peace Jubilee, despite how ironic it was that there wasn't much peace that day. So far he'd fought bandits, had a slight altercation with the king of the Qidan, and now he was watching a kung fu tournament. The fur on the back of his neck stood on end with joy and excitement, even if he was being watched by more than half of the Qidan visiting the valley. However, he couldn't shake the fact that something felt wrong, not just being under surveillance. His ears kept flicking in different directions and he felt his whiskers twitch. 'Something isn't right.' he thought just as the second round ended. His gaze shifted to the outer rim of the audience, the direction his ears flicked in. He saw civilians cheering, several carts vending food and trinkets, and a suspicious group of crocodiles moving through the crowd.

He arched an eyebrow curiously and sniffed the air. The scent of the crowd muddled his sense of smell, but he knew that they were the same bandits he'd been hunting earlier from one of them wear a helmet with a spike poking out of the top of it. 'Time to collect on a missed opportunity.' he thought, grabbing the handle of his dagger and moving through the crowd. The Qidan guard watching the lupine caught notice of this and began to follow Yuè throughly the sea of people.

The crocs took cover behind an apple cart that just barely hid their large forms. "Okay, so that was a less than successful heist. But at least we got away." said Fung, the leader of the band of croc bandits. "Maybe we could try one of the stalls that's unoccupied. I saw a jewelry stand near the back of that crowd and the owners just left." said one of the other bandits, Gah-ri. "Darn it, Gary! I'm the one that's comin' up with the plan." Fung complained in a hushed voice, throwing his helmet to the ground. "Oh. Sorry I just thought I'd help. And it's Gah-ri." Gah-ri said, correcting the mispronunciation of his name. "Look, I'm the leader here so I come up with the plans." Fung said, picking his helmet back up and placing it on his head. "Okay. What's the plan?" Gah-ri asked. "I got a few ideas." said a voice from behind the bandits. Fung scoffed, "One second, guy." he said to the stranger before turning back to his henchmen. "Well you already came up with a plan, so I guess we'll just go with that." he said before turning back to the stranger, "So you were saying?" he asked. The reptile's eyes widened as he found himself facing a fairly familiar canine he'd encountered earlier that day. "Yeah, so here's my plan. You guys could come quietly and I ship you off to Chorh-Gom unscathed. Or we could do this the hard way, I kick your tails, and you still get sent to Chorh-Gom. Either way, I get paid." Yuè said with a toothy grin.

Fung and the band of croc bandits all stood with weapons drawn, "Yeah, about that plan. There's, like, one of you and seven of us. And we don't wanna go to Chorh-Gom, sooo...croc bandits attack!" he ordered, the croc bandits charging Yuè. "I love it when they go for the hard way." he said, drawing his kukri from the scabbard on the small of his back. The first bandit charged the wolf with an axe, the blade raised above his head. When the crocodile brought the axe down, Yuè dodged to the side and struck him in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick. A second croc bandit charged Yuè with a mace poised to strike him down. The wolf dodged with a backflip just in time to miss a horizontal attack from the spiked ball, the mace slamming into the cart and causing a loud crash, scattering its produce and gaining the attention of onlookers, including the Qidan. The mace wielding bandit attacked again, but Yuè was quick enough to block the attack. He pushed the bandit back and sliced off the head of the mace, sending the end of ball of death to the ground with a thud, and leaving only its handle in the bandit's claws. The wolf followed up by punching the reptilian adversary in the throat, causing to gasp for air before falling to the ground.

Yuè stood back and quickly sheathed his dagger before removing the bow from his back and taking a specially made arrow with a serrated tip from his quiver. He took aim at another bandit and let the arrow fly. The cowardly croc covered his eyes with his claws, holding them for a moment before realizing the arrow hadn't hit him. He looked down and saw that his pants had fallen to the ground, revealing his underwear to be viewed by onlookers and eliciting a collective roar of laughter from the crowd as well as some of the other bandits, one of which stood beside him pointing and giggling hysterically. The bandit deadpanned and punched his comrade in the face, knocking him out, before pulling his fallen garments back up and charging Yuè with a sword in claw. The wrathful bandit swung at the lupine, but Yuè redirects the attack towards the ground with the top limb of the bow. The blade was lodged into the pavement, leaving the bandit to pull with all his strength to dislodge the weapon. Yuè took this opportunity to springboard off the croc's back and fire two more arrows while airborne. The projectiles struck the leather bracers the bandit wore, pinning him to the ground helplessly.

Only two more bandits stood to oppose the wolf, Gah-ri and the leader, Fung. The former quickly dropped his weapon, an axe, and raised his claws in defeat, much to Fung's disappointment. "Seriously, Garry?" he asked incredulously, scrubbing his face with a claw. "What? He beat us up earlier and that hurt." Yuè shrugged with a grin, "He's right, you know. If I were you then I'd follow his example and give up." he said tauntingly. "See? He agrees with me." Gah-ri pointed out, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Fung. "Of course he agrees with you!" Fung said with a scoff before turning back to Yuè. "Whatever, uhh...whoever-you-are. You're still not takin' me to Chorh-Gom." he said before charging Yuè with an axe raised above his head. The canine stayed where he was and waited for Fung to get within range. When the crocodile was close enough, Yuè turned to the side, dodging the axe, and quickly kicked Fung in the leg, knocking him off balance. He followed up with a palm strike to the chest, quickly grounding the reptile. The wolf looked down at the floored bandit, his eyebrow arched, "Sooo, you wanna just give up now? 'Cause I can keep goin' if you want." Yuè asked. Fung groaned exasperatedly, "Fine. I surrender." Yuè smiled and held out a paw, "Atta boy. Take my paw." Fung complied and took Yuè's paw and was helped to his feet by the canine. "Thanks" he said before his arm was roughly twisted around his back, "Ow! That hurts!" Fung whined. Yuè shrugged, "Can't have you trying to take off before Constable Hu gets here, can we? Besides, you tried to rob these guys and that's really messed up." Yuè said just as Constable Hu approached him. The large elephant place iron cuffs on Fung and his bandits and began to take them away, most likely to a stagecoach bound for Chorh-Gom prison, handing Yuè his reward of five hundred yuan just before leaving.

Yuè dusted his paws off, "Well, I'm glad that's resolved." he said to himself, turning back toward the audience surrounding the tournament only to be met with several spears pointed directly at him. His ears wilted and he deadpanned at the Qidan warriors surrounding him with the weapons trained on the wolf, "Great. Just great." he said sarcastically. Behind the line of warriors stood Temutai. The giant water buffalo grinned at the wolf and began moving closer, "I have you now 'dog'. There's no escape." he said, taunting Yuè. The lupine growled at the warrior king, "I thought Shifu said that we couldn't have little spats like this today. And from where I stand, which is really close to some very pointy spears, we seem to be having a disagreement." he said, scowling at the bovine. "Which is exactly what I said Temutai." Shifu said angrily, quickly approaching the visiting king. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "What I'm doing is protecting myself. My warriors spotted this mongrel moving through the audience with a blade drawn. I was under the impression that he was coming for me." Temutai reasoned. "But instead, he attacked the bandits." Shifu cut in. "A convenient alibi. He must've seen my warriors approaching and changed his path." Temutai said. Shifu nodded and grinned, "Of course." he said before turning away, his expression becoming more serious, "Call your warriors off."

Temutai's eyes widened in bewilderment, "With all due respect Shifu–" he said before being cut off. "With all due respect Temutai, call your warriors off. As you know, today is a day of peace. Therefore, threats of force, like what you're doing now, aren't peaceful. I'm certain that your clan respects our customs as honored guests, don't they?" he asked rhetorically. The large bovine snorted and reluctantly signaled his guards to lower their weapons. The Qidan water buffalos complied and walked away, returning to their posts. Yuè started to make his way back to where he stood with Li and the others, but was stopped when Shifu pushed his staff against the canine's shoulder, "When this is all over, I believe you owe me some answers as to why Temutai is so intent on harming you and what sort of history you two have." he said quietly. For a brief moment Yuè frowned at the small red panda but swiftly went back to a more neutral look, "There's a lot of people that hate me for a number of reasons. I don't try to stop and ask why, I just deal with it and move on. Whatever reason Temutai has to hate me is unknown to me, but I know that he's not a big fan of the Lin Kuei, from all the shouting and insulting. So, he's using that as an excuse. That's all I got from what's happened today." he said before padding past Shifu on his way back to the crowd.

The kung fu master couldn't help but feel that there was something more to the situation than Yuè led on. But he was too far in the dark to piece it together. All he could do was try to find out for himself. Begrudgingly, he trotted back to the stage so the tournament could continue where it left off. He stood before the audience and stared out at the sea of people, all talking in hushed tones about the events that had just transpired. With his keen ears, Shifu could hear civilians questioning why he invited the Qidan to the Peace Jubilee, and others questioned whether or not they were safe with such a dangerous wolf living in the village. He cast his gaze down to Yuè, the wolf was quietly waiting for the tournament to start again. As the canine watched the stage, every so often, his gaze would drift to Shifu, but would quickly shift to something else. The elderly red panda caught notice of this but decided not to push it further, straightening his posture and once more looking to the audience, "I humbly apologize for the interruption. We will now continue the match and move on with the tournament." he announced before turning and taking his place beside Po.

Po looked over to Shifu, seeing the skeptical and calculating look on his face that he had when he was deep in thought. "You okay Shifu?" he asked his Master. Master Shifu nodded, "Yes, just thinking about something." he said cryptically. Po was inclined to ask what was on Shifu's mind, but he thought against it. The tournament had to carry on for the Peace Jubilee.

* * *

 **Later That Day...**

* * *

With the conclusion of the final match the Peace Jubilee tournament came to a close. All of the contestants were called back to the stage and stood before Po and Temutai so the champion could be chosen. "All of you were awesome. Your kung fu was amazing and I wish I could choose all of you to be champion. But there can only be one." Po said. Everyone stood up straighter, hoping that maybe improved posture would catch the Dragon Warrior's attention. Po carefully looked over the children, replaying their past matches in his head to choose the absolute best contestant. Despite how bad he wanted to choose Jo, Po knew there was one other contestant that did better than him. "This year's Peace Jubilee champion is Chang!" he announced. A young goose with black feathers, wearing a green robe with yellow trim, stepped forward as the crowd burst with applause and cheering. Jo's ears wilted with disappointment. He'd seen Chang's match against Chulun, Temutai's son, and he had to admit that it was one of the best matches of the tournament.

The applause began dying down and the audience started dispersing. Jo and Cash both stepped down, going back to their friends. Kaleb and Kalida looked down at their son, sympathy in their eyes as they saw his crestfallen expression. "It's okay Jo. There's always next year." Kalida said, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Yeah. What matters is that you did your best." Kaleb chimed in. Jo looked up at their kind eyes, their look bringing a soft smile to his muzzle, "Yeah. You're right. Still wish I coulda been the champion." he said in a slightly dejected tone. Jo felt another, larger, paw on his shoulder. He turned to see Po looking down at him with a soft smile. "What's up J.C.?" he greeted. Jo put on a wry smile, "I'm good. Just a little disappointed." Po took a knee and looked Jo square in the eye, "Hate that you didn't win?" he asked. Jo nodded, "I'm sorry. As much as I wanted to pick you or Cash, I had to be fair with my decision." Jo nodded again and smiled, "I know. Plus, I'm sure Park would've made a big deal outta you picking me to be champion anyway." he said. "At least you kicked his butt though." Cash chimed in, getting a laugh from Jo. "Yeah. At least I did that."

"That's the spirit. The feast is starting in a little bit. Will I see you there?" Po asked. Jo nodded, "Definitely." Po smiled brightly, "Sweet. I'll see you there." he said before standing back up. "Count Li and I in too. A feast sounds awesome." Yuè said. Po arched an eyebrow, "You sure? I thought you didn't like, you know. Grazer food." he said skeptically. Yuè shrugged, "I'm sure I'll live. As long as the food's good, I'm in." he said with a bright smile. Po chuckled lightly and shrugged, "Alright, if you say so. I'm gonna go help out with preparing the feast. Catch you guys later." he said before walking off. Yuè turned to see looks of curiosity, all aimed towards him. "What did he mean by 'grazer food'?" Kalida asked. Yuè chuckled nervously, his ears folding back slightly.

* * *

 **That Night...**

* * *

Yuè and Li quietly trekked up Peach Tree Hill, their bellies full and their spirits high. After an awkward conversation with Jo's family about his diet, Yuè spent the rest of the day with his daughter, enjoying the rest of the festival until the stalls began to close. Soon after, they made their way to the center of town where an enormous feast was in full swing. Yuè had never eaten more food without meat before that day, and he immensely enjoyed every bite. Po and he had traded stories during the feast, the panda telling Yuè about his heroic triumphs that allowed him to save the valley. After the feast came the ceremonial tai chi to close the festival. Yuè and Li had never seen something so elegant from Po, and even less from Temutai. It was a beautiful display with meticulous and graceful motions. When it finished the crowd applauded and Yuè joined in with his own unique applause, a howl, that cause several people to look over at him with worried expressions, to which he chuckled.

Then, Yuè and Li began making their to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom for something very special. Yuè broke from his thoughts, deciding to write the day off as one of the best since he had reunited with his daughter. Soon they had reached the top and saw the famous peach tree. The same one that Yuè sat beside on nights he couldn't sleep when he reached the Valley of Peace. The wolf sat down beside his pup at the base of the tree, both looking up to the night sky filled with the lights of distant, but no less radiant stars. "Look at that sky. It's amazing." Yuè said breaking the silence. "It's so pretty. Daddy, how many stars are up there?" Li asked. Her father chuckled, "Not a clue, pup. I don't think I can even count them all." he said jokingly. He let out a soft sigh and turned his gaze towards the moon, staring at the shining satellite. "The moon is pretty too. It's so bright." Li said. "Yes it is. You know, my dad named me after the moon." Yuè said, looking down at Li with a smile. The wolf pup's eyes lit up, "Really? That's so neat. Did you name me after the anything?" she asked curiously. Yuè's ears wilted, pressing lightly on his head, "Yeah." he said with a solemn grin, "I named you after your mother." Li's ears pressed against her head as well. "What was mommy like?" she asked. Yuè sighed, "She was a lot like you. She had fur that was gray like mine, and eyes like yours. And she was really smart and caring. I think you would've liked her. You two would've gotten along perfectly." he said with a smile, ruffling Li's head fur.

A moment of silence passed between the two wolves. The only sound to be heard was the whistling of the wind of a brisk autumn breeze. "It's been a while since we last talked to her. Are you still up to it pup? It's okay if you don't want to." Yuè asked. Li looked up to him and nodded with a slight grin. Yuè smiled as well and lifted his head to the sky, his daughter doing so as well. The pair of wolves let out a howl simultaneously, the two different doleful cries resonating with one another. The howls were complex, sounding mournful and melancholy but were sung in the memory of one that was loved and lost. When they finished Yuè took a knee and looked Li directly in the eye, her jade green orbs tinged with light blue shone brilliantly in the moon light. He pulled the pup into a warm embrace, hugging her lovingly for several moments. He loosened the embrace and put his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed, "I love you Li." he said in a hushed tone, his voice breaking slightly. "I love you too." Li said. The two wolves sat in that embrace for a moment before letting go and moving to the edge of the cliff to look back at the night sky. "You say everything you needed to?" Yuè asked. "Mhm. Do you think she heard us?" Li asked. Her father nodded and placed a kiss between her ears, "I'm sure she did." he said with a soft smile before turning back to the sky. Yuè's eyes widened at a streak of light shooting across the heaven, "You see that, pup?" he asked. Li nodded, "What was it?" she asked, tilting one of her ears curiously. "That was a shooting star. People say that if you see one and make a wish, that it'll come true." Yuè explained. "Really?" Li asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from her closed her eyes and quietly made a wish, opening them only when she finished. She looked up at her father and smiled brightly, "Wanna know what I wished for?" she asked. Yuè shook his head, "If you say the wish out loud then it won't come true." he said before getting up, "Let's go. It's getting late and you need to get some sleep." He took Li's paw in his and they began their

* * *

 **In The Valley...**

* * *

"That howl..." the figure said. The three outsiders hid somewhere in the darkest corner of the Valley of Peace, concealing themselves in a dark alley under the cover of night. The leader and his brother sat on discarded wooden boxes and stood guard as the younger of the three rested. The night was going well as they planned their visit to the Jade Palace, but their thoughts were broken when a haunting wolf howl pierced the night, rousing the younger wolf from his sleep. "Was that the one called Yuè, Grandmaster?" the young wolf asked. The one he regarded as Grandmaster nodded with a light growl, "It was. I'd recognize that howl anywhere." he said before turning to his brother, "I'm moving up the time line. Tonight we infiltrate the Jade Palace, but only for intel." he commanded, standing up from his seat. "Finally." his brother said, standing from his seat as well. "But why just intel? We could kill the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu in one fell swoop while they're vulnerable." he asked. The leader of the three growled slightly heavier, "Because I said we were going for intel and only intel. Besides, if we killed them now, we won't know where Yuè is and we'll be back to square one. And that would piss me off." The brother growled back, "Fine. I'll go with this plan for now. But know what you're risking for one wolf. I don't like the fact that you're putting the clan in danger like this." he said crossing his arms. "The clan will be fine, Yǐng. But I agree with your point. I didn't exactly foresee the Qidan being in the valley as well. We'll need to be more cautious." the Grandmaster said looking to the younger wolf. The young clan member bowed, "Yes, Grandmaster. I will be as silent as the night and unseen like the wind." he said. "I expect nothing less. Do not disappoint me." said the Grandmaster, "Now let's go. There's no time to waste." he commanded.

* * *

 **In The Jade Palace...**

* * *

The small group of wolves stealthily made their way through the village and up the mountain to the Jade Palace. Led by their Grandmaster, they infiltrated the sacred mountain palace, searching for any sign of their quarry. They thoroughly searched the palace grounds, from the Hall of Warriors to the training hall, until reaching the student barracks, the resting place of the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five. The Grandmaster sniffed the air, taking in the varying scents of the building. "He was here. The scent is very old and faint, but he's been here." he told his subordinates in a hushed voice, "Search the rooms, but don't disturb anything." he ordered. The wolves began systematically searching each room, starting with the kitchen and moving on to the bedrooms. Yǐng looked through the rooms on the left side of the hall, while his brother looked through the ones on the right, and their young clan mate double checked the rooms behind them. As they searched, all that was found were the sleeping forms of the masters, causing Yǐng to become more frustrated by the fruitless search.

Soon he came to the room of Master Tigress just as his brother reached Crane's room. Yǐng growled lowly and entered the room, unsheathing a dagger from his belt. The Grandmaster heard the blade sing, and before he could open the door to Crane's room, and quickly walked into Tigress' room, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a whisper. "Taking advantage of an opportunity. You're too much of a coward to take care of these masters, so I'll do it for you." Yǐng said before bring the blade down, only for his paw to be stopped. "I said that we weren't going to kill them." the Grandmaster said, twisting his brother's wrist and forcing him to drop the knife, catching it before it had the chance to hit the floor. He grabbed Yǐng by the scruff of his neck and pushed him back into the hall, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked in an agitated tone. "I'm doing you a favor. If we killed them now, then we won't have to worry about Shifu and his students later." his brother argued. "I'm the leader and I gave you your objective, follow through with it!" the Grandmaster said, his voice just edging out of a whisper. "Is he even worth it? You know just as well as I do what that mutt did. He doesn't warrant a search like this. What kind of leader endangers his people for someone like Yuè?" Yǐng asked. "You know damn well why I'm doing this brother. He's–" the Grandmaster was cutoff by the sight of a faint glow out the corner of his eye coming from the kitchen.

"We'll finish this later." he whispered quickly before signaling their exit. The three wolves quickly took to all fours and quietly sprinted out of the barracks, sticking to the shadows to remain out of sight.

Master Crane walked out of the kitchen holding a candle in one wing and a cup of water in the other, "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked. The avian could swear he heard hushed voices in the hall, but soon dismissed it. He walked back to his room with the water, quickly going back to resting up for the night.


	4. Questions and Answers

Shifu sat at the edge of the moon pool, his eyes closed and his mind clear as he meditated. It was the day after the Peace Jubilee and his mind was turbulent with questions. Why did Temutai attack Yuè? Why did he say that the wolf wasn't to be trusted? Things didn't add up. Yuè claimed to be ignorant of why Temutai attacked, but had claimed that they had history. Two very inconsistent stories. There was more to the wolf than what he had told them. Shifu shook his head and opened his eyes. His mind was too full of questions to meditate. He needed answers.

* * *

 **In The Barracks...**

* * *

"So Yuè really is back in town. And you say he moved here?" Mantis asked. Po and the Furious Five were all seated at the dinner table and were enjoying a breakfast of bean buns Po had prepared. "Yeah. He even invited us to his place. I was thinkin' that we could go over today. I mean, if you guys are up to it." Po offered, stuffing his mouth with dumplings. "Sure. Sounds fun." Crane said. "I got nothing better to do." Mantis chimed in. "I'll go. I wanna see how he's holding up with Li." Viper said. "Count me in." Monkey said, placing a dumpling in his mouth. Po looked to Tigress for her response. She shrugged, "Sure, why not." she said unenthusiastically. "Awesome! We can head over after breakfast." Po cheered.

Just as the kung fu masters went back to their meal, Master Shifu came into the room. "Did I overhear that you're going to Yuè's house?" he asked. "Yeah. He invited us yesterday. You wanna come with?" Po asked. "I'll have to pass. I have something I need to take care of today. However, I'll need you to find out more about Yuè." Shifu said, stroking his mustache. "Spy on Yuè? Why?" Viper asked. "Yesterday during the Peace Jubilee he had an altercation with Temutai and was accused of being part of the Lin Kuei. When I asked him about it he denied the accusations and claimed that he didn't know why Temutai would attack him. Which doesn't make sense because he knew who Temutai was beforehand." Shifu said, recounting the events from the previous day. "That is odd. We'll try to find out anything we can Master Shifu." Tigress said. Shifu nodded, "Good. But make sure he doesn't suspect anything. Po, I'm talking to you." Shifu said pointing his staff at Po. "What? I can be shubtle." the panda said defensively with his mouth full. He swallowed, "Besides, I'm sure Temutai was just being a jerk. Yuè's a cool guy and I trust him. There's no way he's a part of the Lin Kuei." he said, defending Yuè. "That doesn't mean that he isn't. Remember when you trusted Fung and Hundun? What about Taotie, Song, Peng, and Fenghuang?" Shifu asked. Po went silent, his ears wilted.

"Po, I understand that you have good intentions but you can't trust everyone. I just want to keep another one of them from happening." Shifu finished, turning his back to Po and the Five. He began to leave the room but stopped at the doorway, "Can I trust you to go through with this Po?" he asked. "Yes Master Shifu." Po responded in a dejected tone. "Thank you." the red panda said before leaving to run his errands.

* * *

 **Later That Day...**

* * *

As Po and friends made their way to Yuè's home, the Dragon Warrior couldn't help but replay Shifu's words in his head. Everyone of those people he trusted and they turned out to be evil and betray him. To make matters worse, he'd trusted some of them more than once with disastrous results. "Hey guys, do you think I'm too trusting?" he asked the Five. They all traded looks of uncertainty, "Well, maybe a little." Viper said, "But that isn't a bad thing. It just means that you like to see the best in people before you see the worst." she said comfortingly. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he should be gullible." Tigress said, less comfortingly, "You shouldn't trust everyone before you know more about them. Just because Yuè seems okay doesn't mean that he is." she said, urging caution. "But I know stuff about Yuè. He told me how caring he is for Li and about wolf packs and even how his dad named him after the moon." Po said. Tigress' eyes widened at the mention of Yuè's father. A memory flashed through her mind of her conversation with the wolf that one night in Tan Jin. His story about his first kill and the promise to keep it secret.

She dismissed the memory for now, just as Mantis spoke up. "Why would he tell you about wolf packs?" Po shrugged, "I don't know. But I remember he told me that he used to run with one." he said. "Did he ever specify who they were?" Crane asked. "No, he was really vague about it and said that he had a new pack." Po said shaking his head. "What if his new pack is the Lin Kuei?" Monkey asked. Po's eyes widened, "I never thought about that." he said. Just then, the group found the house they were looking for, as well as the only house in the forest. The structure was located in a clearing west of the village. The house mirrored Yuè's old home in Tan Jin but had its own twist to it.

The house was still made of wooden boards, but the were a dark hazel in color. The front of the building had an equally sized porch but lacked the chair swing. The door was still placed in the center of the building with a large window to its right, and had a brass doorknob that shined brightly in the sunlight.

Po and the Five stood on the front porch of the house, just in front of the door. Monkey looked up at Po, "Well? Are you gonna knock?" he asked impatiently. Po chuckled nervously, "Right." he said, lifting a paw to the door and knocking. "Remember: be subtle." Tigress whispered. "I got it." Po whispered back. A moment later the door opened to a gray furred wolf dressed in a light gray vest with matching pants and a dark gray sash around his waist. Po and the Five were a little shocked to see Yuè wearing something different than they usually saw him wear, but quickly shrugged it off. "Hey guys. Glad you could come." he said before stepping aside and welcoming his friends into the house. As Po and the Five entered, they began to look around the interior of the house in amazement.

The interior of the house was fairly spacious. The living room was decorated with a couch in the center facing the right wall with two small side tables to the side, two accent chairs to the far sides of the couch. An unlit fireplace sat in front of the the couch in the wall, and had two large bookshelves to either side, both filled with scrolls. To the left of the living area sat three more large shelves that covered the wall. Several small objects and a few pictures sat on the shelves to give the house a more cozy feel to it. To the far back of the room say the kitchen and dining room, cut off from the living room by an archway. To the side of the archway stood a second archway that led to a hall where the bedrooms and a single bathroom resided for the occupants.

"Your home looks amazing, Yuè." Po said as they entered the living room. "Thanks. I had it commissioned to be built a little while back. The cost was high of course, but completely worth it." he said. "It must've been hard moving from your old home. Leaving behind so many memories..." Viper trailed off. Yuè chuckled, "Actually, it was easier than you think. Sure I made some pretty special memories in that house, but I keep them with me. Not the house." he said with a grin. "So, you guys hungry?" he asked. Po and the Five all got worried looks on their faces, remembering Yuè's 'unique' diet of meat. The wolf caught their expressions and chuckled, "Relax. I'm sure that I can make something grazer friendly. I'll be right back." he said, padding toward the kitchen. "Oh no! Stay away from the stove!" called a voice from somewhere else in the house. Everyone turned toward the source of the voice and saw a black furred she-wolf wearing a white silk long sleeved tunic and black pants. Kuo stood in the doorway of the back section of the house, with a paw on her hip. She smiled and padded towards Po and the Five, "Hey guys. Yu told me that you were coming over. I'm sure you remember me from Tan Jin." she said, stopping short of the couch. Kuo turned and looked at Yuè, "And you. Don't. Touch. The stove. I don't want you burning the house down or poisoning your friends." she said in a slightly agitated tone.

Yuè's ears folded back slightly, "I'm not gonna burn the house down. I'm just gonna make them some snacks." he said folding his arms. "I know. Which is why you should leave it to me." Kuo said, padding over to Yuè and putting an arm around his back, standing to his side. "Ugh, fine." Yuè groaned. He looked over to his guests and saw that they all wore expressions of confusion and bewilderment. "Uuhh...what's going on here?" Mantis asked. "Yeah, what's she doing here?" Tigress followed up. Yuè chuckled, "Right, I haven't told you. Yang, or Kuo as you know her, and I are dating." he said, standing behind Kuo with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. The kung fu masters still held their astonished expressions, "So, you two are dating?" Crane asked. Yuè nodded. "Like, 'dating' dating?" Monkey added. Yuè looked over at Kuo and looked back at his guests, "Yup." he answered. "Even after what she did?" Tigress asked, arching an eyebrow. "She apologized and made it up to me." Yuè answered with a grin.

"How could she have possibly made it up to you?" Tigress asked, pushing the question. Yuè's ears perked up before folding back, the inside turning puce, "Well, she...uuhh..." he stuttered, "I'm not really at liberty to say." he said with a nervous laugh. I'm "C'mon, Yu. You can tell us." Po urged. Yuè's ears pressed back further, but before he could open his mouth to say something he was stopped by Kuo, "I gave him a heartfelt apology and we sealed it with a kiss." she said with a smile. Yuè chuckled, "Right. What she said." he said. "I'm gonna go get them a snack." Kuo said, kissing Yuè before walking into the kitchen, leaving him with his friends. Yuè took a seat in one of the accent chairs, closer to Po and the Five who took seats on the couch, "She is amazing." he said, complementing his girlfriend. "But she kidnapped your daughter and tried to kill you." Tigress said incredulously. Yuè shrugged, "I've met girls in stranger circumstances." he said before pausing, "Wait, why are you so concerned about me dating Yang?" he asked. Tigress' eyes widened, "I'm just confused as to why you'd take an interest in someone that tried to end your life." she reasoned. Yuè thought for a moment before grinning slyly, "I get it now. You're jealous aren't you?" he said teasingly. "What?!" Tigress asked, outraged at the accusation. "Yeah, you are totally jealous. Sorry Tigress. I gave you a chance but you passed it up." he teased with a grin, crossing his arms.

"I'm not jealous!" she shouted just as Kuo came back. "I hope you guys like red bean buns. I had some put away." the she-wolf said, carrying a large bowl of dumplings. She handed the bowl off to Monkey before sitting on the arm of the chair Yuè sat in, "Now what's with all the shouting?" she asked. "Your boyfriend seems to think that Tigress is jealous that he's dating you instead of her." Mantis said with a slight snicker. Kuo looked at Yuè with a feigned cross look, her eyebrows furrowed, "Is that right Grumps?" she asked calling him by her pet name for him. Yuè's ears fell flat on his skull, the insides turning bright pink, "C'mon Yang. Don't call me that." he said, embarrassed. He could hear Po and the others giggling, as well as see the smug grin on Tigress' face. "Grumps?" Crane asked between a snicker. Kuo looked at Yuè with a sly smile, "Oh you guys didn't know?" she asked, turning back to the guests, "I like to call Yuè 'Grumps' because he's sooo cute when he's grumpy." she said, nuzzling her head under his chin. Yuè growled lightly, "I'm not cute, and please stop calling me that in front of them." he begged. "Oh, you sound a little grumpy. Are you grumpy, Grumps?" she asked, teasing him further and causing Po and the Five to burst out in laughter. Yuè only grumbled, "C'mon Yang..." he muttered. "Oh, and his fur grew out a bit. So now he's fluffy." she said looking at Yuè mischievously. The wolf's eyes widened for what he knew was coming next, "So now he's my cute little fluffy Grumps." she said, applying the coup de grâce of embarrassment as she nuzzled into Yuè's thick neck fur. Yuè pulled away, "Alright, fine! I'm sorry Tigress, I only meant it as a joke. There happy?!" he asked Kuo.

"Yes, very happy. You totally deserved it." she said. "I guess I did." Yuè grumbled. "What was that Grumps?" Kuo asked. "Fine! I totally deserved it." he said, earning a nod and a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" he asked in a dejected tone. "No way." Mantis said. "Not a chance." Monkey gasped between breaths. Po and Crane laughed too hard to give Yuè any semblance of a straight answer. The wolf whined lowly before growling lowly, "Alright, you've had your laugh. Now can we move on to a different subject? Please?" he asked. "Okay, okay. C'mon guys, let's move on." Po said between laughs to the Five. Soon their laughter died down, much to Yuè's relief.

"Okay, so how are you enjoying the valley?" Viper asked. "I'm pretty much loving it. The sights are amazing, the weather is pretty good this time of the year. And I was expecting a bit less crime and bandits, but I'm sure I'd be bored outta my mind if there weren't, so this place is pretty much perfect for me." Yuè said happily. "For us, you mean." Kuo chimed in, "I love the sunsets here. They're beautiful." she said. "Yeah, not to mention Li is having an absolute blast being here. She loves the forests around here and takes me to explore them with her. I think she gets it from me." Yuè said with a smile. "Why do you say that?" Po asked. "Well, when I was a pup, I was pretty curious about stuff too. Places, people, that sorta thing. And now, my pup is the same way, though I'm a bit more cautious of her being curious about people. She has a nasty habit of talking to pretty much anyone she comes across." Yuè explained. "I think it's cute. She's showing that she isn't afraid of making new friends." Kuo chimed in. "Yeah, but it's also showing that she's a bit too trusting. I'm just worried that something could happen to her." Yuè reasoned. The mention of being too trusting made Po's heart ping with guilt. Here he is, interrogating a friend, that's completely unaware of it, and slowly breaking that trust he has with them. But Shifu wanted to make sure that Yuè isn't a threat to the valley, despite his heroic actions back in Tan Jin. The panda masterfully hid his guilt behind a friendly mask and continue with the questioning. "So where is Li anyway? I'm sure we would've seen her by now." Po asked. "Well Yang thought that I should give her a bit of space since I'm a little 'clingy.'" he explained, motioning quotes, "She's hanging out with Jo. Speaking of which, I should be heading out soon to pick her up." he said.

"Hey Yuè, do you mind if I ask you a question? Something's been nagging at me for a while." Tigress asked. Yuè grinned and nodded, "Sure. Ask away." he said. "Po recently mentioned that back in Tan Jin, you said something about running with a pack a while ago and that you have a new pack. What did you mean? Who are they?" she asked. Po's heart began racing. That question was a major breach of Yuè's privacy and could very well tip him off to what their intentions were. He quietly gasped and held his breath. Yuè's ears fell before perking back up, "Oh. That was sorta meant to be private." Po's heart beat faster, "But, what I meant by that was...you guys. You're my new pack." he said with a smile. Po let out a sigh of relief. "What? But we aren't even wolves." Mantis said, confused. Yuè chuckled, "So? Just because you aren't wolves doesn't mean that you can't be a part of a pack. A pack is more than just wolves. Like I told Po, a pack is family, even friends, with a bond. I felt that bond with you guys back in Tan Jin. You helped me find Li, and I could've ditched you right then and there. But I couldn't. It would've been wrong. So, I stuck it out until the end. In short, you're some of the best friends I've had since Fan and Jian. So, you're my pack." Yuè explained, "I hope you don't mind." A moment of silence fell over the room. Both sides were speechless, but for different reasons. Yuè had poured his heart out to his friends and declared them family. While, Po and the Five were trying to determine whether he was lying or not. "Okay we should get going." Po said quickly, breaking the silence. He took each member of the Furious Five and began pushing them toward the door. "Um, okay. It's been great having you guys over. I hope we can get together again sometime." Yuè said, curious as to why Po was rushing to leave. "Of course, of course. We'll have to set this up again, but we, uh, have some errands to run. So, see ya." Po said, pushing the Five out the door. Yuè turned to Kuo, "You think the 'pack' thing was too much?" he asked.

* * *

 **Outside of Yuè's House...**

* * *

"What the heck, Po!" Tigress shouted. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it. He trusts us too much and I couldn't break that trust." Po said, his ears wilting. Tigress scoffed, "You completely blew it! Just because you trust him and see him as a friend, doesn't mean that he sees you the same way. For all we know he could've been lying back there to throw us off." she argued. "You know what, yeah I blew it. Because he's my friend. Whether he feels the same or not is up to him, but I didn't wanna take that risk. He said that we were his pack, so I'm gonna stand by that." Po protested. Tigress sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. But you're telling Shifu about your screw up." she commanded. The Furious Five began to make their way back through the forest with Po trudging behind, disappointed that he couldn't fall through with Shifu's order, but also feeling worse for being so trusting. 'I hope Shifu won't be too upset at me.' he thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At The Jade Palace...**

* * *

Shifu was tossed roughly against the pillar in the Hall of Warriors. His assailants had snuck into the palace and attacked without warning. Before he knew it, he was being thrown around like a rag doll. He looked up at the leader of the attackers and saw a gray furred wolf with a single eye looking down at his, a toothy grin plastered across his muzzle. The wolf grabbed Shifu by the throat and shoved him against the marble pillar, "Hello Shifu. Remember me?" he asked. The kung fu master looked closely at the wolf, his eyes widening at the realization of who he was, "You!" he gasped, "What do you want?" The wolf chuckled, "I. Want. Yuè." he said with a growl.


	5. Unwanted Revelations

**What's up readers, this is Drac0 again. I decided to experiment with an idea inspired by TheCoolKat's stories where he had musical cues for certain sections. Let me know what you think about this, your input would really help.**

* * *

 _ **('Tai Lung Escapes' by Hans Zimmer plays)**_

Shifu struggled to breathe as his throat was squeezed tighter and tighter by the canine, claws digging into the flesh of his neck but drawing no blood. 'What could Yuè have done to have provoked the ire of them? Why would they come looking for him at the Jade Palace?' Suddenly Shifu's thoughts were broken when a fist came crashing down across his face, "Answer the damn question! Where is Yuè Láng?" the lead wolf asked again. "I have no idea who you're talking about." Shifu said defiantly, looking up at the one eyed wolf with a scowl. The wolf's eye widened and he loosened his grip on the kung fu master, dropping him to the ground. "Oh, well my mistake. I'll just leave you to whatever you were doing." he said in a strangely sincere tone. Shifu shakily got back to his hindpaws, but before he knew it, he was struck across the face again, sending him to his knees, "Do you think we're stupid?! We know you're holding him somewhere." the wolf said. Shifu arched an eyebrow quizzically, 'Holding? He thinks I'm holding Yuè prisoner?' he thought. The wolf got down on one knee and roughly grabbed Shifu by his ears and pulled back to his hindpaws, "Let me ask again in a way that your insignificant grazer brain can comprehend. Where the hell are you holding the wolf?" he asked again, slowing his words.

"I'm not holding anyone prisoner here. I don't even know who 'Yoo Lung' is." Shifu insisted, even going as far as to say the name wrong. The wolf chuckled humorlessly and pushed Shifu's face against the hard floor, grounding it slowly to cause as much pain as possible, "So you're sticking to that story, eh? Oooohhh, I am going to enjoy breaking you." he growled. The wolf raised a fist to strike the old master, but before he could land the punch one of his counterparts barked to alert him. The grandmaster looked down at Shifu and punched him, "I'll be right back, don't move." he said with a snarl before standing up and putting his hood back over his head.

The one eyed canine padded outside of the Hall of Warriors to see the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five standing before him. They all scowled at the intruders and were in battle ready stances, "I suggest you leave before you get your butts kicked." Po threatened. The grandmaster only chuckled, "I'm sorry but I'm a little busy kicking the shit out of your master. Could you come back later?" he asked tauntingly. Without warning they masters lunged at the canine trio. "Maybe you should've said please." Yǐng said humorlessly as he and the other wolves charged on all fours.

Even though the three wolves were fighting six highly trained kung fu masters, they were able to match there numbers with skill. Po faced off against the wolf leading the assault, striking at him with a roundhouse kick. The wolf dodged the strike with ease and countered with a sweep kick, knocking the panda on his back. He brought up a clawed paw and was about to bring it down on Po's face, but his arm was stopped. For a split second he turned and saw Tigress holding onto his arm and a moment later the feline shoulder tossed him away from her comrade. The grandmaster kept his balance and landed on all fours before standing to face her, "Perhaps you may know something about who I'm looking for." he said with a wicked toothy grin. Tigress growled, "I'm not telling you anything." The wolf chuckled, "Then I'll just have to beat it outta you. Try to stay conscious." he said before charging at her, his claws at the ready.

Meanwhile, Yǐng faced off against Monkey and Mantis. The wolf fought more fiercely than his brother, every strike weighted to inflict as much damage as possible. Monkey threw a punch his way, but the lupine caught the attack and countered with a punch to Monkey's gut, effectively stunning the primate. He followed up with a knee strike to his chin. Mantis jumped in to assist Monkey, aiming a nerve attack at Yǐng's neck. Yǐng caught sight of the attack and swung Monkey by the arm, slamming the simian into Mantis and grounding the insect instantly. He held onto Monkey and forcefully slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

The third wolf was occupied with attacking Crane and Viper, a duo that was both cunning and challenging for the you canine. The avian and serpent both fought in tandem, attacking quickly and making sure their opponent couldn't retaliate and keeping him off balance. Crane swept a wing at the wolf's face, disorienting him, and followed up with a side kick, striking the opposing lupine in the chest and pushing him back. Viper struck soon after, propelling herself from Crane's extended leg and into his face. The young wolf was knocked to the ground but quickly rolled over onto all fours and leapt at Crane, fangs bared and claws aim at the large bird. He tackled Crane to the ground, straddling his chest, and brought a clawed paw down toward his face. The wolf's paw was stopped when Viper coiled around his arm, restricting movement of the extremity. He looked to see that her body coiled in his open palm and quickly closed his paw, effectively cutting off her breathing. Crane charged at the wolf but was quickly knocked back when Viper was hurled his way, slamming into his chest. The wolf charged them again with a clawed paw ready to strike.

Tigress and Po circled the wolf pack's leader, "Who are you looking for?" Tigress asked with a growl. The wolf chuckled, "I'm here for the wolf you're holding prisoner. His name is Yuè Láng and if you value your lives, then you'd point me his way." he said with an arrogant smirk, his fangs bared. Tigress and Po's eyes widened and they looked at one another before going back into an aggressive scowl and turning to look at the wolf. What do they want with Yuè? The grandmaster caught notice of their reaction and his smirk turned in a scowl and a snarl, "So you know where he is? Tell me now!" he demanded. The kung fu masters quickly charged at the wolf and attacked. The lead wolf was quick and easily dodged their attempts at striking him, "We aren't holding anyone prisoner and we don't know who you're talking about." Tigress said, striking with a roundhouse kick. "And even if we did know who he was we wouldn't tell you." Po denied, attacking with a spinning back fist.

The wolf dodged both attacks and retaliated with a spinning kick, striking both warriors, "Liars!" he shouted before lunging at the Dragon Warrior. "I saw that look on your faces." he said, swiping his claws at the panda, "You know exactly who I'm talking about and I'm gonna make you tell me." he said before grabbing Po's armed and pulling it around his throat, strangling him with his own appendage, "One way or another."

* * *

 **Down In The Village...**

* * *

Yuè had made his way through the village and was searching for Kalida and Kaleb Crevan's home. He'd asked several other villagers who, hesitantly, pointed him in their general direction. The lupine laughed to himself. He couldn't believe how scared the people in the Valley of Peace were of him. The grazers would shake uncontrollably just by his passing by them. Granted he knew why they'd be on edge. Ever since the incident in Gongmen wolves haven't exactly had the best reputation, not that they had a good one to begin with. That combined with the fact that every other day bandits or some lunatic will hopes of domination would come and attack their village, the people of the valley were a pretty skittish bunch. Occasionally he'd hear someone hope that he didn't look their way or someone cursing him and the entire species of wolves, but he usually paid no mind to it. Things like that made Yuè laugh. Given the life he's lived, he had more to worry about than someone hating him for what he was.

After turning down several streets, he came across a two-story building on the street corner with a sign advertising the sell of jewels and other shiny bobbles. "This must be the place." Yuè said to himself, looking up at the building. He sighed and went into the establishment, a small bell ringing as he padded through the door. The first thing that caught his eye were the display cases of jewels, all different shapes and sizes, as well as varying prices. However he could tell it was a fairly modest shop. It wasn't as big as the shop in Tan Jin he'd gone to for his ex-wife's engagement and wedding rings, but that wasn't a bad thing. The shop felt like it had heart and soul put into it, and not just something to make money just for the sake of it.

In the center of the shop sat the counter where the cashier would make business transactions. Anything from special orders to a simple quick purchase. The cashier in this case was Kaleb, and he was busy with a customer, a pink pig with pale spots on his skin and wearing a blue robe. The pig turned his way and scowled before turning back to Kaleb, "You might wanna watch this guy. He's that wolf that everyone's been seeing hanging around town. I don't trust 'em." he whispered, though Yuè caught every word with his enhanced hearing and chuckled lowly. The pig quickly finished the transaction and walked out of the store, frowning at Yuè out the corner of his eye the whole time. The wolf padded up to the counter and looked down at Kaleb with a warm smile. The wolf was several heads taller than the vulpine, the latter only coming up to the former's chest.

"Hey Mr. Crevan. How's business?" Yuè asked in a friendly manner. "Well, it's better when you're not scaring away my customers. And please, just call me Kaleb." Kaleb said with a chuckle, returning the smile. Yuè chuckled lightly at the jape, "Alright Kaleb. And yeah, I seem to have that effect lately." he said, looking idly at a display case on the counter. The inside was lined with a pillow of red velvet and held a pair of sunset orange opal earrings. Kaleb saw that the item caught his eye, "Lookin' to buy something for a pretty lady? Maybe something for yourself?" he asked. Yuè picked up an earring and held it up to one of his ears, "Don't know. You think this is my color?" he joked. The two canines laughed at the humorous gesture.

Though the two had met just the day before, Yuè and Kaleb got along very well. Like they were old friends who had been reunited after being apart for an extended period of time. It may have been the two finding a form of common ground in being some of the only canines in the village. Yuè placed the jewelry back in its respective case, "Anyway I'm here to pick up Li. I trust she was well behaved?" he asked. Kaleb nodded, "She was very well behaved. The pup was polite, very respectful. I'm sure you and your wife are very proud." he said. Yuè grinned ruefully, "Actually, I'm not married. Well, not anymore at least. But I am very proud of her." he explained, his ears folding back slightly but somewhat unnoticeably. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just kind of assumed–" Kaleb said sympathetically before being cut off. "No, it's fine, just...So, uh...Li, right?" Yuè said, trying to defuse whatever tension was caused. Kaleb nodded, "Oh, right. She's upstairs in Jo's room. He's showing her all of his kung fu memorabilia." Kaleb said as he led Yuè towards a small sitting area to the side of the building. Near the lounge space was a hallway that led further back into the building. In the hall was a door to the left side, a well lit kitchen in the far back, and a set of stairs leading to the second floor to the right.

Kaleb led Yuè up the staircase and opened the door to Jo's room at the top. Inside of the room, the aforementioned badger cub and Li were standing next to a shelf holding a variety of kung fu related items that most would have the tendency to collect. Replicas of relics and several scrolls showing kung fu techniques sat on each level of the shelf. Jo held up a downscaled replica of the Sword of Heroes, "...and this is a replica of the sword. It's one of my favorite artifacts from the Hall of Warriors. Unfortunately it doesn't transform like the actual Sword of Heroes, but looking like it is still pretty awesome." the cub said. The blade was made of metal like an actual sword, but the edges were dulled to the point where it was unable to cut almost anything, for safety reasons. Li gazed at the sword, the metal polished and reflective, "That's pretty neat. Is it sharp?" she asked. Jo shook his head, "Nah. It's pretty dull. I don't even think it can cut butter." he joked, earning a giggle from Li. "Hey pups." Yuè said, leaning against the door frame. Li quickly turned to face him and ran up to him, "Daddy!" she called out. Her father quickly scooped her up into his arms and held her up before going into a hug, the younger wolf nuzzling into his neck. Yuè set her back down and looked over to Jo, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves." he said, looking around the room. Yuè took note of how the young badger had several posters hanging up on the walls depicting both Po and members of the Furious Five, though mainly Po, all in various kung fu poses. On one wall he spotted a target board with several throwing stars sticking out on various spots, the majority of which had landed either directly on or fairly to the bullseye. As he gazed about the room, the wolf noticed that the cub had several stray sheets of paper scattered about the floor, some were balled up or crinkled. His bed rested against the right wall and had a desk next to it with a small leather dossier sitting on top, more papers peeked out of its edge. "You got some pretty cool stuff in here Jo. Didn't know you were such a fan of Po and the Five." Yuè said with a wolfish grin.

Jo still felt a bit uneasy and intimidated by the large canine. Even though he clearly made his intentions known as being friendly, Yuè just projected an air about him that told Jo to stay away. Which is what he noticed a lot of other villagers doing when he'd walk down the street. "Uh, yeah... I really like kung fu and they're pretty much my idols. Well, mainly Po but I like the Furious Five too.." he said nervously. Yuè couldn't help but chuckle at how jittery Jo was. The badger looked as if he'd go catatonic if the wolf would so much as cough. "I can see that." he said before turning to Kaleb, "Well, it was nice of you to let Li come over and hang out with Jo. I hope that we can do this again sometime." The fox nodded, "I'd be glad to. And, again, I'm sorry for my earlier comment. I had no idea." he apologized. Yuè smiled, "It's cool. You had no way of knowing. And I'm sorry for how I acted. I don't usually get so down about stuff." he said waving the apology away. Kaleb held out a paw, "Listen, how about me and the wife invite you over for lunch? Say, third day of next week?" he asked. Yuè accepted the paw, "Sure. But only if you don't mind if I bring someone else." he bargained. Kaleb arched an eyebrow curiously, "Well...sure. The more the merrier." he said with a chuckle.

"Alright. I'll be there." Yuè said before taking Li's paw in his, "Let's go pup." he said before the two wolves left the small store. As Yuè walked down the same street he'd taken to get to Kaleb and Kalida's shop, he still took notice of people eyeing him suspiciously, like he would snap at any moment. The lupine chuckled softly to himself and looked down at Li, an idea running through his head, "Hey pup. Po and the others popped by the house today but you missed them. How would you like to head up to the Jade Palace and see them? I'm sure they're back by now." he asked. Li's eyes lit up and she nodded, "That would be great!" she said excitedly. Yuè smiled and dropped down to all fours, "Hop on and hold on." he said. Li climbed onto his back and as soon as she got a stable grip, he took off down the street, weaving past people and stray carts as he tore through the village.

* * *

 **At The Jade Palace...**

* * *

No more than almost half an hour later, Yuè had made his way to the Jade Palace and began his ascent to the top of the mountain it rested on. As he neared the top, the wolf could hear what sounded like fighting. 'They're probably just sparring.' he thought. But soon after he'd heard a deep growl and a voice, "...I'm gonna make you tell me. One way or another." said the voice. 'Well he doesn't sound very nice.' Yuè thought before turning to Li. "Hey, pup. I need you to hold on here really quick. Daddy's gonna right back." he said. Li obediently complied and waited on the steps.

Yuè slowly padded up the stairs and peaked over the top. He could see that the Furious Five and Po were fighting off three hooded figures. Po was being strangled with his own arm, but Tigress quickly jumped in and stopped the attacker. But he seemed to be just as skilled, if not more so, than the feline. She was quickly downed by the figure who then turned back to Po. Behind them Yuè could see that Monkey, and he could just make out Mantis's small form, were having a hard time with the second attacker. Monkey struck at him, but all of his attacks were blocked and countered with heavy strikes that were sickeningly audible for the wolf. Mantis hadn't had much luck either, being tossed aside every time he went in for an attack. Lastly, Yuè saw that Viper and Crane were having a much easier time with the third attacker. They were able to land strikes, but their opponent were landing more, though they seemed to be more savage and unfocused. 'Looks like they could use a paw.' Yuè thought to himself, leaping to the top of the stairs.

With his hackles raised and fangs bared, the wolf charged into battle on all fours. His claws scraped against the hard stone ground, kicking up sparks with every step. He soon got close to Tigress and Po as both were being kicked away by their attacker. Yuè leapt in the air before bringing a fist down at the assailant. The hooded attacker caught notice of the wolf and dodged to the side of the attack, causing Yuè to miss and come face to face with the second attacker. He didn't have time to turn back to his previous target and decided to proceed with his assault, assisting Po and the Five. He punched the hooded attacker in the face with a spinning back fist, distracting him long enough for Monkey and Mantis to get a solid hit on him, quickly downing the formidable opponent. He turned back towards his first target to find him gone. The wolf turned to the other side and saw his opponent running over to assist the third attacker. With a growl Yuè charged his way, running past Monkey and Mantis who followed behind with Tigress and Po.

The latter had decided to assist Crane and Viper, quickly taking down the hooded figure, just as the former focused on the runner. The attacker had skid to a stop just as he got close to the steps leading into the Jade Palace and Yuè barreled into him, tackling the figure to the ground. "Alright asshole. Who are you and why are you attacking my–" the wolf trailed off. He had grabbed the man by his cloak's collar and pulled him closer, only for the hood to fall and reveal a familiar face. One from Yuè's past, "Dad?" the canine choked out as he looked upon the assaulter's face.

 _ **('Daddy Issues' by Hans Zimmer plays)**_

The wolf had grizzled and matted charcoal gray fur, just like his son. His left eye was blind and stitched closed, but his right eye was a pale brown in color. Yuè got off of his father and took a few steps back, shocked by his sudden appearance. The older wolf got back to his hindpaws and looked at his son. "Son, what are you doing? Why are you protecting them?!" he asked angrily, his voice edging on worried. "Because they're my friends! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuè asked just as Po and the Five stood behind him. "Friends? I came here to rescue you and bring you back to the clan." his father explained. "I don't need to be rescued. And I damn sure am not going back. I left for a reason!" Yuè shouted at his father. "Yeah, you were being a rebellious pup and wanted to spite me." he said matter of factly. "You know damn well that wasn't why. Now leave! You have no place here." Yuè said turning away. His father quickly grabbed him by the wrist, to which Yuè responded by quickly turning and punching him across the muzzle, causing the older wolf to let go.

Yuè and his father looked at one another, his eyes filled with disdain and his father's showing an emotion he couldn't describe. Somewhere between anger, fatherly worry, and disappointment. Finally the elder lupine smiled, "Fine. I'll leave. But, I will be back for you pup. When these, so called 'friends' of yours turn on you, you're welcome to come back to the Lin Kuei anytime. I'll be waiting." he said. Yuè growled, "You'll be waiting for a long time then. Cause I'll never go back." he snarled. His father chuckled humorlessly, "Oh trust me, you'll be back son. It's only a matter of time before you come home." he said before walking past his son and seeing to his comrades.

"Wonderful parenting brother. Goin' for father of the year?" Yǐng asked sarcastically as his brother helped him to his hindpaws. "You can cut out the smart mouthing. He'll be back to the clan, trust me." the grandmaster said. "What if he doesn't and you've just wasted all of our time?" Yǐng asked, helping the younger wolf. His brother chortled, "Then you'll get exactly what you've wanted. To be right." he said before the group began to make their descent from the Jade Palace.

* * *

 **Upstairs...**

* * *

Yuè sighed heavily and dropped to the ground, taking a seat on the stone floor. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. His interaction with his father had taken a lot of energy from him and now he just wished the day was over. But seven individuals only reminded him that the day was still young, "What was that?" Mantis asked. "Yes," said a more stern voice from behind. They all turned to see Shifu leaving the interior of the Jade Palace, a slight limp in his walk, "What, indeed, was that?!" he asked furiously. "Goddammit..." Yuè swore quietly, "It's complicated." he said vaguely. "I'll say. That guy called you 'son.' And I'm pretty sure I was just hearing things, but it almost sounded like you called him 'dad.' I mean, you couldn't have possibly said that right?" Po asked with a nervous laugh. Yuè rested his face in his paw, "Okay. It's really complicated." he said exasperatedly.

"Well let me simplify it for you." Tigress began, "We just got attacked by three wolves that were looking for you. Master Shifu got hurt. And now we want to know exactly what the heck is happening!" she shouted. Yuè went quiet and looked down. Everyone stared at the wolf, each one wanting a solid explanation from him. "It was the howl wasn't it?" Tigress asked accusatorially. Yuè sighed, "No, it wasn't the howl. That meant something else." he explained. "Really? Last night we all heard you howling for some reason. Why is that? Are you working for the Lin Kuei?" she asked. Yuè quickly stood up, "No, I'm not working for them. Look, if you think that my howling was some sorta signal for them, then you're dead wrong. That was something different, something personal." he explained. "Then why did the Lin Kuei attack us?" Shifu asked, "Who exactly was the other wolf, why did he say that he's taking you back and why did he call you 'son?'" Yuè scrubbed a paw through the fur on his head and took a deep breath. He looked over at his group of friends, the ones he called his pack. 'I could lie to them. Tell them that it was a case of mistaken identity. But they wouldn't go for that. And lying would only make things worse.' he thought before sighing heavily once again. "That wolf was Heilang, leader of the Lin Kuei... And my dad." he said with a heavy heart and a hung head.

Tigress felt like tearing Yuè's head off, and Shifu began to question his trust for the wolf further. Po and the others only gasped in surprise, stunned by what they'd heard. "You lied to us? That crap about us being your pack was a lie!" Tigress shouted. Yuè growled, "I'd never lie about that! Everything I told you earlier was the total truth! Especially that." he said defensively. "Yeah right. You were probably working with them the whole time. Watching us and waiting for a chance to strike against us." Tigress accused. "You shut your damn mouth! I wouldn't do that to you! After everything that's happened, after what you did for me, there's no way I'd screw up that trust." Yuè shouted before sighing heavily, "Look, I get that you're pretty pissed off right now given what just happened, and you're probably not thinking straight. But everything I'd told you was the truth. Tan Jin is proof of that." he said.

A brief silence fell between Yuè and the ones he called his pack. Both sides looked at one another, emotions swirling through their minds like a raging hurricane. Neither knowing what to think. Yuè decided to break the silence, "Look, I'm just gonna get going. Li and I have to head back home. I'll probably be back sometime when I think you guy have cooled down. Maybe then we can actually talk things through more rationally." he said before calling for his daughter only for the pup to tug on his pants leg, looking up at him with worried eyes. "How long were you standing there?" Yuè asked. " I heard you yelling and wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you mad at me for leaving the spot?" Li asked explained. "No, I'm not mad at you pup." Yuè said. The wolf picked Li up and placed the pup on his shoulders and, with a final look at the masters of the Jade Palace, left for home. The descent from the mountain was rather quiet for the wolf. He'd expected Li to have hundreds of questions regarding what happened, but for the most part she was silent. 'Trying to process what just happened probably.' Yuè thought before feeling a tap between his ears. He looked up and saw Li looking down into his eyes, "Daddy, you said a lot of swears." she said. Yuè smiled and chuckled lightly, "I know pup. I'll put a yuan for every one of them in the 'swear jar.' I promise." he said. Li nodded and went quiet for the rest of their journey home.

* * *

 **That Night...**

* * *

 _ **('Peach Tree of Wisdom' by Hans Zimmer plays)**_

Yuè sat on the shore of a lake that sat behind his house, looking down at the crystal clear water that reflected a crescent moon. The cold wind of an autumn night blew through the air, scattering fallen leaves and creating ripples in the lake. In roughly two weeks, winter would fall across the valley, bringing with it snow and more frigid temperatures. Yuè's day had gone from good to horrible in a matter of minutes and he was sitting there to contemplate it all. He was trying to figure out how it'd all gone so wrong. After a while of thinking, the canine decided to blame karma for why things went that way. In his life he'd made many mistakes and even ruined a few lives. Maybe this was fate coming to collect on all the misfortune he'd brought, 'But fate is total bullshit. I make my own path in life.' he thought looking up at the moon. "Maybe things'll turn out for the better later. I'll give them some time to cool down. Then I'll explain my side. They'll listen... Won't they?" he asked himself before standing back up and going back into his house.

Yuè padded into the living room where he saw Kuo curled up in front of the fireplace reading one of the many scrolls he had put away on the shelf. He plopped down beside the she-wolf with a sigh, making her look up from her reading, "Are you feeling alright? You were pretty quiet during dinner, and lunch, and pretty much since you got in." she said. Yuè closed his eyes and groaned. "One of those days, huh?" Kuo asked, rolling her scroll up. Yuè nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" Kuo asked. Yuè opened his eyes and looked over to her with exhausted eyes, "Not really. I just want it to be over." he said with a sigh. Kuo smiled at him and set her head on his shoulder, "Cheer up. This is probably just a one time thing. Everything's gonna be alright, trust me." she said reassuringly. Yuè smiled, "You're probably right." he said. Kuo nuzzled into his neck fur, "Of course I'm right Grumps." Yuè growled lightly and pulled away, "You can't call me 'Grumps' anymore. You've lost that privilege." he said grumpily. Kuo pouted, "Is this because of earlier?" she asked. Yuè scoffed, "Uh, yeah. You really embarrassed me. I'm never gonna be able to live that down, you know." he said.

Kuo giggled quietly and nuzzled under Yuè's chin, "I'm sorry." she said, a hint of insincerity in her voice. "Pfft, no you're not." Yuè said. Kuo planted a kiss on his cheek, "I am." she insisted. Yuè crossed his arms and looked away. The she-wolf scoffed, "C'mon Yu." she pleaded. The wolf stayed silent, ignoring her. She sighed before smiling and nuzzling into Yuè's neck fur, "What if I made it up to you?" she asked in a playfully seductive tone. Yuè scoffed, "Just how are you gonna do that?" he asked in disbelief. Kuo moved her muzzle close to Yuè's ear, whispering words of a more sordid nature, piquing the wolf's interests. "Really?" he asked, earning a nod from his girlfriend. "Well, I mean words can only go so far." he said with a sly grin. "How about I show you?" she asked, taking him by the paw and leading Yuè to the back of their house.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget review if you'd be so kind.**


	6. Tensions

Four days had passed since the attack on the Jade Palace. Since then the masters had yet to see signs of more Lin Kuei activity in the valley. On top of that, Yuè had become a rare sight as well. Every time Po or the Furious Five would see him it'd only be a glimpse or he would quickly take his leave without a trace. They still wanted answers from the wolf about why he never told them about his connection with the Lin Kuei and why he'd keep something like that from them. But it seemed like Yuè had nothing more to say, or rather he was keeping his distance. Whatever the reason they wanted a way to get back in contact with the lupine so they'd get some straight answers. Ones that didn't involve dancing around the truth or the vague responses he'd usually give.

The morning started like any other at the Jade Palace, Shifu sent his students to train in their state of the art training hall. Viper trained on the Field of Fiery Death, an area of flame spewing pipes on the floor, to test her flexibility and lightning fast reflexes. Monkey sparred with Crane on the Seven-Talon Rings, swinging wooden rings with hooked spikes around the outer ring, and engaged one another in aerial combat as opposed to the normal method of ground combat. Mantis tested his speed in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, a collection of steel-studded training posts that, when triggered by even the slightest touch, spun uncontrollably and struck anything within their range. Po and Tigress sparred together in the center clearing of the room to test each other's skills in combat and ready themselves for any threat that could strike the valley.

"I still can't believe that Yuè's Lin Kuei." Mantis said as he jumped between the rapidly spinning training posts of the gauntlet. "I can't believe his dad's the leader. Just seems unreal. Maybe that's the reason why he didn't want to tell us." Viper said, dodging a pillar of fire as it shot up from the floor. "C'mon guys, he's not a member of the Lin Kuei. Just because his dad is their leader doesn't mean he's one of them. And like you said Viper, there has to be a reason. Maybe he wanted to protect us." Po reasoned as he countered three punches from Tigress. "Or maybe he wanted to lull us into a false sense of security so he could take a powerful artifact from the palace." Tigress argued, blocking a kick from Po and retaliating with a jumping roundhouse kick, "Or even kill us and Shifu." Crane flew through one of rings as he dodged an attack from Monkey, "If that was his plan isn't it a little odd that he hasn't even tried yet?" Crane asked.

"Exactly! That's why we should try to hear him out instead of just coming up with theories and accusing him." Po said before being tossed to the ground by Tigress. "Fine. You bring him to us, and we can all talk to him together." she said before walking off. Po sighed defeatedly. He couldn't bear the fact that the Five were turning against their newest ally and friend. Yuè had been fairly reserved when they first met the canine, and for good reason. He wasn't the type to trust someone right off the bat, he waited until he got to know them more before he began to open up. Sure, his first impression wasn't the best, but he had good intentions in mind, he was out to save someone he thought the world of and would stop at nothing until his mission was complete. Maybe he hadn't told them much about what he'd done in the past, but that was his story to tell. Po felt that they were missing that. Yuè had the right to share his tale with whoever he wanted. But his question for the wolf wasn't what the story was, but who was he really? Was the wolf really who he'd told them he was? Po had trusted him the way that he'd trusted countless others and now he wanted to know if he'd misplaced that trust like he'd done many times before.

The panda's musings were interrupted when he was approached by the remaining members of the Furious Five. "You okay Po?" Viper asked. Po nodded and stood back up, "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinkin'." he said dejectedly. "About Yuè, right?" Viper asked. "Yeah. It's just... Did I mess up again? It was my idea to go with trusting him and helping him find his daughter three months ago. So, is it my fault that all of this is happening?" he asked. "Po, you can't control who someone's parents are. So you can't be blamed for his father being the head of the Lin Kuei." Crane reassured. "Yeah. Just cause you screwed up and trusted a guy who turned out to be an expert thief and assassin that could've kill us at any given moment, doesn't mean you're the bad guy here." Mantis chimed in, less reassuring. Viper quickly slapped the back of his head with her tail, "Not helping." she hissed. "We want the truth just like you do. Besides, there's still the chance that he's telling the truth about not being with his dad." Monkey said. "Yeah. That'd explain why he punched him in the face." Crane chimed in. "Yeah, but maybe he was just acting." Mantis said cynically, "That could've been a trick to try to convince us that he's still with us. I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm with Tigress on this one."

The wild speculations made Po's head spin. On one paw, there was the chance that he'd made a mistake of having a lapse in trust with a good friend. On the other paw, there was the chance that the speculations were right and Yuè was affiliated with his father's clan and that everything had been some sinister ploy. Po groaned from the strain on his mind as he thought about nearly every possible way that things could go, "Well Tigress wants me to try to get him to tell us everything, so that's what I'll do. I want to hear his side of the story as much as you guys do. Like Mantis said, I screwed up, so maybe I can fix it." he said before walking out of the training hall. Viper slapped Mantis in the back of the head again, "Why would you tell him that he screwed up?" she asked.

* * *

 **In The Village...**

* * *

The sun sat high in the sky, making it known that the day had reached noon. There was a brisk breeze in the air that only reminded the townspeople that winter was just around the corner. Yuè's claws clicked frantically as he quickly scampered across the tiled rooftops, searching for something. He was dressed in his gray vest and matching pants and had a satchel slung over his shoulder. He was armed with his recurve bow, a quiver of rope arrows, and his kukri sheathed on the small of his back. He looked over the edge of the building and spotted his target; the village market. Removing his bow and extracting an arrow, he fired a shot into the post of an apple stall below him, startling nearby villagers. He tied the other end off on the extended corner of the roof. The wolf unsheathed his dagger, and with a running start, leapt from the roof and onto the makeshift zipline, his blade riding along the rope as he slid to ground level. Once he was no more than a few feet he dropped from the rope and landed with a roll but was careful to not jostle the satchel too much.

He padded up to the stall and removed the arrow before firmly tugging the string, pulling it from its post. The stall owner, a goat wearing an orange robe with yellow accents along the cuffs and collar, was shaking with fear as the large lupine stood before him. Yuè looked over the grazer as he quivered in terror, petrified by his very presence. Out the corner of his eyes he could see several spectators waiting to see what horrible fate would befall the stall owner. Some were covering the eyes of nearby children in case the fierce looking predator decided to make things messy. "So how much for the apples?" Yuè asked as he picked up a ripe ruby red apple, turning it in his paw and carefully inspecting the fruit. "Please don't hurt me! I have a family!" the stall owner begged, clearly missing the question Yuè asked. The lupine arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Okay… I wasn't planning on doing that anyway. So how much are the apples?" he asked again. The goat was bewildered, "Y-you don't wanna rob me? Or even hurt me?" he asked skeptically, making Yuè laugh. "No, I just wanna buy some apples. So how much?" he asked once again. "Oh. They're three yuan a piece." the goat said. "Awesome. I'll take six." Yuè said before pulling out a small coin purse, handing the vendor the necessary amount for the apples before leaving the market.

"Now I just need to go to the apothecary to pick up a few herbs and I'll be all set." he said to himself. Yuè had been tasked by Kuo to pick up a few groceries for dinner that night, and he took it upon himself to get a few more things he believed were needed for the house, such as medical supplies and more food. As a pup, his clan had always had to stock up for the winter and the habit happened to carry over with him, though he always liked being prepared for anything anyway. As he made his way to the apothecary Yuè's ears twitched at the sound of someone calling his name, someone he knew. "Yuè!" he heard again, coming from his right. The wolf looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar black and white panda running his way. Letting a growl escape his mouth he padded faster toward his destination, no wanting to talk to the Dragon Warrior at the moment. "C'mon Yu! I know you can hear me!" Po shouted as he got closer to the lupine. Yuè was about to speed up his steps but stopped once he heard Po's slow down. Not from exhaustion but from being right behind him.

"C'mon Yuè." Po pleaded, causing the canine to stop in his tracks. He sighed exasperatedly and turned to face the panda, "What do you want Po? I'm sorta in the middle of something." he asked. "I just wanna talk. We can do it over lunch at my dad's place if you want." Po said. Yuè rolled his eyes, "Sure." he said with a shrug, "But you're paying." Po nodded, "Deal."

* * *

 **At Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop...**

* * *

Sometime later Po and Yuè arrived at the noodle shop. After taking a seat the two ordered their food and waited for it to arrived. The courtyard restaurant was fairly packed and nearly every seat and table was taken. Yuè sat in silence, looking around at the other patrons of the establishment. For possibly the third time since he got there he counted how many people sat at the tables, taking note of anything from species, gender, fur color or lack there of, and even how many were eating the same dish. Clearly he was bored. Yuè had no desire to speak with Po or anyone else at the Jade Palace. Not yet anyway. The only reason he agreed to go was because he knew that Po could be very persistent, and even he had his limits to how much begging he could stand from the panda. He was still taken aback by the events of the previous few days, when his old pack and those he considered his new pack had an encounter. One where he was in the direct center.

Yuè wanted to tell his friends everything, but after, would they still be his friends? His mind turned over repeatedly at the thought, the same question asked over and over again. His thoughts were soon broken up by the clattering of glassware and the smell of food. "Here you go boys. Two orders of of soup and a side of dumplings, on the house." Mr. Ping said, setting the food down along with two pairs of chopsticks. "Thanks Mr. Ping." Yuè said before digging into his meal. "Thanks dad." Po said with a weak smile. Mr. Ping looked at his son and his friend and felt that something was wrong, "Is everything alright? You two are awful quiet." Mr. Ping said, concerned by the tense silence between them. "Yeah, everything's okay dad." Po lied. His father left with a lingering skeptic stare before going back to cater to the rest of his customers. Po could feel how awkward the situation was and decided to diffuse the tension with small talk, "So, how are things?" he asked Yuè. "Okay." he said without looking up from his food. "Uh...so, I see that you're actually eating stuff from here. That's pretty new." Po said with a weak smile. "Well if I'm living here, I may as well get used to the food. Plus, it's not that bad." Yuè said, finishing the noodles before slurping up the broth. "Right, but in Tan Jin when you got that meat you acted like you were starved." Po said jokingly. The panda felt that the small talk was working in getting things back to normal between him and Yuè. But then again, the wolf wasn't very easily fooled. "Alright Po, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, getting to the point. "I just wanted to have a nice friendly conversation." Po lied. Yuè looked at him with a straight face, "Panda the only reason I agreed to do this was because I knew that there was something on your mind, and you could very well beg someone to death if you so chose to. Now that we've got this far, just get it off your chest." he said. Po's ears fell and he looked off for a brief moment before looking back to Yuè.

The wolf's gaze was cold and distant, like he was staring at a complete stranger and had no desire to be there. Not at all like the friend that had told him that he was his pack; one of his best friends. "Okay you caught me. I wanna talk to you about what happened at the palace with your dad. Or, as far as I know, the guy you say is your dad. I mean, sometimes I mishear things and–" Po said skeptically, only to be cut off by a deadpan gaze shot his way. "Po. He's my dad. And there's nothing to say really." Yuè said simply. "Really?" Po asked, questioning both statements. "Yeah. He's my dad and you guys were being dicks. I have my reasons why I don't tell people stuff like that about my past. I've only told Jian and Fan because I've known them for a long time and I figured they deserved to know. I've known you and the Five for three and a half months. The most I've told you was that my wife died and that's only because you guys saw my old house on the way to Tan Jin and were a bit too curious." Yuè said sternly before looking away from Po. "What about Kuo?" Po asked. "Yang doesn't know anything. She knows that there're things I don't like to talk about and she has her own secrets. We have a mutual understanding of this and we both respect it because we trust each other." Yuè said, his tone somewhat angrier. Po could tell he was agitating the wolf which was the last thing he'd want to do. He knew that pushing things too far would set Yuè off and make the wedge between them even larger. The panda was on thin ice and he knew it. "Alright, I get what you're saying. I...I just want to apologize for what happened. For the things that we said, even though Tigress did most of the talking. But still, you're my friend and I should've defended you more." Po said.

Yuè sighed and stood up, "It's not that you should've defended me and it's not your fault. I just wish that you guys would've been more willing to listen and understand. I get that you've had run-ins with my dad before, Fan told me that, but that's no reason to turn on me. I can't control who my father is or what he does. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for whatever he did to you guys. He's a bit of an ass." he said before leaving the restaurant. Po watched his lupine friend leave. 'Or ex-friend.' he thought. "What's the matter son?" Mr. Ping asked, causing Po to quickly turn to face him, "Where's Yuè?" Po scratched the back of his neck and looked away before turning to face his father again, "He left early. Uh, something about spending the day with his daughter." Po lied. "Oh. That's nice. That'll be seventeen yuan." the goose said, holding his wing out for Po to pay him.

* * *

 **In The Bamboo Forest...**

* * *

Yuè quickly padded on all fours through the forest, careful not to jostle the contents of his satchel too much. After speaking with Po he quickly dashed through the village to get the other things he needed for his house and was ready to sit in front of the warm fireplace and read a scroll. Or even take a nap if he felt so inclined. Soon he came upon his front door but as he reached for the knob his paw stopped. A familiar scent radiated from the brass handle, one that filled Yuè with mixed feelings, but most of anger and frustration. He cautiously turned the knob and went in slowly, only to see his father standing by the fireplace with something in his paws. He was dressed in black scale armor, his normal attire, but it was missing a sort of trademark that went with it. Normally Heilang would wear a metal mask over his eyes, but it was absent from his face, leaving a clear look at a scar that ran vertically over his blinded left eye. "Your house is...cozy, pup. I can see why you like it." Heilang said as he turned the object around in his paws. Looking closer, Yuè could see that it was a small crystal globe that Kuo bought a while ago for the house. "How'd you find this place?" Yuè asked as he walked to the kitchen to put away the food he'd bought. "Your scent is all over the forest and here was where it was the most concentrated. So I let myself in to see why." he said before putting the globe back on the mantle of the fireplace, "You should get a new lock, by the way. That one was too easy to pick. I know a guy that can get you a better one." Heilang said before moving towards the kitchen, stopping short of the doorway.

He quietly watched his son put away the things he got at the market, his satchel sitting on the dinner table. Bread and other grains, fruit, a small assortment of vegetables and cooking herbs, and spices were put away in nearby barrels that were sealed to keep food fresh. However, the spices were stored away in cupboards since they were all held in their own containers. "No meat? I thought you would've bought at least a few cuts of beef or pork." Heilang asked, tilting an ear and raising an eyebrow quizzically. Yuè sighed, "I'm pretty sure that they don't sell it here. Besides, I have plenty of meat in the cellar." he said as he put away the last of the food. "Ah. I assume it's dried and salted to stay fresh?" his father asked. "What do you want dad? Why did you break into my house and why are you still in the valley?" Yuè asked sternly. "Straight to the point, eh pup? I've already told you, I'm here because I want to bring you back to the clan, to your pack." Heilang said. Yuè scoffed, "Right. And I suppose that you still expect me to actually go back to the Lin Kuei because of your caring gesture of actually coming here." he said in disbelief. "I was hoping for that, but it sounds like you're being sarcastic. Yuè I missed you–" he said before being cut off by his son. "Right. You missed me. Like I believe that. You trained me to lie and to spot a lie and I'm calling bullshit on that." Yuè said padding out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "Then you've learned nothing and are blind to the truth. Yes, I missed you. I've been searching for you for quite a while and your uncle wasn't too happy about it. Kept going on about how I was wasting the clan's time and resources with you. Even tried to convince me to give up because you were a lost cause in his eyes." Heilang said. "Well, for once, he was right. You wasted the clan's time trying to bring me back. Look, I'm sorry dad, not really, but this is my home now. Not the Lin Kuei. Here I don't have to survive by working sketchy retrieval jobs or assassinations or even extortion, and I don't have to keep moving around so I don't get caught by the wrong people. I'm happy here without that. I'm not a nomad anymore." Yuè said.

Heilang looked around the house, the small baubles and scrolls sitting on shelves, the large kitchen and living room, "Hmph, so you're content with just leaving your family behind? Forgetting them? Shutting us out like we don't matter?" he asked angrily. "... Dad, I never forgot about you or the clan. I also never forgot about the things you did to me just so I'd be your 'perfect warrior.' So I'd meet the standards of your Lin Kuei. So you could really see me as your son... And that's why I can't go back with you." Yuè said plainly. Heilang chuckled humorlessly, "You're just like your mother. Strong and independent, not afraid to call bullshit when needed or speak your mind." he said with a grin, placing a paw on his son's shoulder. Yuè remained quite and looked away, casting his gaze somewhere else. "Well pup, I enjoyed this visit. I'm sure you to know that I'm not gonna give up until you're back with your family. Your real family." he said before padding toward the door, only to be stopped by a new voice he'd never heard before. "Yuè? Is that you?" asked the voice. Heilang turned to see two other wolves come from farther back in the house, one with black fur that had a silvery sheen to it, and a pup with fur as white as snow. Both saw the older wolf and gazed at him cautiously, "Hi... You must be one of Yuè's friends." Kuo said, looking to her boyfriend for confirmation. "Actually I'm his father. My name is Heilang." the older wolf said.

"Oh..." Kuo said, shocked that she was in the presence of one of Yuè's parents. Her boyfriend never spoke too much about his family, or rather he never spoke about them at all. The most he'd ever told Yang was that his father was the one to name him after the moon and left it at that. She'd always assumed that they probably died when he was very young or that he had some deeper issues that he'd rather not address. Either way, she never wanted to get too deep, lest she inadvertently ruin their relationship. "And I assume that the pup is yours? My granddaughter?" Heilang asked his son. Yuè looked down to Li, who hid away behind Kuo's leg and just peeked around to see the strange one eyed wolf. Yuè nodded, "Yeah." he said reluctantly. The wolf wasn't sure how he wanted to handle his father being around his daughter. He didn't want him anywhere near her but he also felt that she had the right to know about more of his family, though the former feeling was slightly stronger than the latter. "May I see her?" Heilang asked. Yuè shook his head. "I see. Well, I must be on my way. It was nice seeing you again son, without being punched in the face this time. And to see your family as well. Your daughter looks a lot like your grandfather pup, she's just missing the eyes. You'll see me again sometime soon, I assure you." he said before leaving the house, a strange silence taking his place. Kuo looked at Yuè, still somewhat shocked by the sudden appearance of Heilang, "So... Your dad was here." she said. "Yep." Yuè said, padding back to his satchel so he could put the rest of the supplies away.

Kuo watched as her boyfriend, who now seemed more emotionless, move through the house putting things he'd bought away. "Hey Li, why don't you head to your room and play for a bit. Your daddy and I have some grownup things to talk about." Kuo said to Li. She tentatively nodded and went to her room. "You were pretty cold to your dad Yu. Is there something going on between you two?" Kuo asked as Yuè came back into the living room, putting away several scrolls he'd purchased. "You could say that." he said before quickly heading into the bathroom to put away his medical supplies. "I'm assuming it's not good. Did he...do something to you?" she asked carefully. Yuè came back, his satchel empty, "Something like what?" he asked. Kuo became silent, thinking of a way to not upset Yuè too much with a possibly incorrect theory of why he acted the way he did towards his father. "Well... Some people have parents that...may have hurt them in ways that can't really be fixed. At least, not easily fixed." she said carefully. "You mean 'abuse?' No he never abused me. It's just... I left him on bad terms and he came here trying to reconcile with me." Yuè said vaguely. "Oh... Well, why don't you want to make up with him?" Kuo asked. Yuè took a seat on the couch, staring at the burning fireplace and marveled at the dancing flames, "It's complicated. Very complicated."

* * *

 **In The Eastern Forest...**

* * *

The soldiers rushed about the camp, all with tasks to make sure everything was running smoothly as their set up came to a close. Though one soldier cut his way through the rest, his hooves tearing through the grass and dirt towards the center of the encampment. When he made it to his destination, a large tent emblazoned with a symbol signifying leadership, strength, and royalty, he stopped to catch his breath. A moment later he stepped past the cloth folds to see his king seated in the center of the tent, his eyes closed as he meditated within a circle of burning incense. "Lord Temutai," he said with a salute, "I've finished my reconnaissance of the village, your excellence." The large water buffalo quickly opened his eyes, "Anything to report?" Temutai asked, looking over his shoulder. "I saw the scarred wolf speaking with the Dragon Warrior today. They were talking about an incident at the Jade Palace. One involving his father." the soldier stated. "And? Do you have a name? I want to be sure that he is Lin Kuei." Temutai asked. The soldier shook his head, "They neglected to specify."

The Qidan king sighed, "I thought that you'd bring me actual news... Leave me to my meditation. And next time, tell me something of worth or don't come back at all." he said closing his eyes once again. The soldier stepped out of the tent and left his king. 'I know that he's here. And I know that mutt is Lin Kuei. But Shifu and his warriors are in my way. I must find him...and he must die.' Temutai thought, as his thoughts drifted back into nothingness.


	7. Tis The Season

**Hey guys, it's Drac0 again. Sorry for the chapter being short. I kinda ran outta ideas at the end of it, but this chapter was only meant to be a sorta bridge to the next part of the story. Still, I hope you enjoy it either way**

* * *

 **('Full Moon, Gorgeous Flowers' Performed by the Shanghai National Music Orchestra plays)**

* * *

Winter had fallen upon the Valley of Peace. The frozen wind cut like a dagger and frigid ice fell on the ground, sapping the remaining warmth from the earth. Through the village people rushed back and forth to shops and carried their purchases back home. Everyone was preparing for the upcoming Winter Festival, a holiday to celebrate the arrival of winter that was also celebrated with an annual feast. People decorated their homes and many other buildings throughout the town with colorful sun lanterns and streamers. Musicians played joyful music that was heard all over. Children played in the freshly fallen snow, building snow people and throwing snowballs.

Snowflakes gently fell to the ground as Li and Jo walked side by side down the street, watching people as they ran back and forth. Some villagers carried large stacks of presents and decorations that towered over their heads. The badger was dressed in his usual black pants with the red sash that Po had gotten him for his birthday earlier in the year, as well as a forest green coat and black winter cap to protect him from the freezing winds. Li was dressed in a cobalt blue winter coat and matching scarf wrapped around her neck. "I love the Winter Feast. There's awesome music, presents. The food's pretty amazing too. My mom and dad usually make tons of food and a couple of their relatives come over. It gets pretty loud but I like it. My Aunt Wu just had a baby so I'm expecting it to be even louder." Jo said before looking over to Li, "What's the Winter Feast like for you and your parents?" he asked. "Well, my daddy doesn't really like parties, so sometimes we stay home and he makes some really good seared steak and stir-fried rice and we play and he tells me stories. But other times he takes me out to see everyone having fun and we join in and try out the food and play a few games. But not dancing, he doesn't enjoy dancing very much either." Li said with a smile. "What about your mom or any other relatives? Do they celebrate with you?" Jo asked. Li looked away with a slightly pained look, her ears flattening, "Well, my mommy died when I was born, and I don't really know if I have any other relatives." she said. Jo's ears fell, "Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know." he apologized. "It's okay. I think I have a grandfather though. There was this other wolf that came by my house a few days ago. He said that I was his granddaughter." Li explained. "Really? What was he like?" Jo asked curiously. "I'm not sure. He was old and looked a lot like my daddy, but he only had one eye. He said that I looked like my dad's grandfather but I didn't have his eyes." Li said, feeling somewhat confused by her brief interaction with the old wolf. "That's weird. My grandpa isn't like that. He always brings almond cookies when he visits and talks about how big I've gotten since he last saw me. Then he just tells the same story about his first Winter Feast every year and how much rice cake he ate." Jo said contrasting his family with that of Li's.

The she-wolf pup began to wonder about why she hadn't been told about her extended family sooner. Why hasn't her father said anything about them before? "Hey Li, check this out." Jo said, interrupting her thoughts. The two children looked into the window of a nearby oddities shop. A soft light poured out of the window and illuminated the streets as the children peered inside. "There it is. On the shelf behind the counter." Jo said pointing to a small wooden box. "What's that? It looks old." Li said. "It is. It's an antique jeweler's kit. My dad's had his eye on it for a while and I wanna get it for him. Problem is, it's gonna cost me an arm and a leg." Jo said defeatedly as they both backed away from the window. "I'm sure you'll find some way to get enough money to get it. And if you don't then just get your dad something else you think he'll like. It's the thought that counts." Li said with a wide smile. "Yeah. I'd still like to get him that kit though. Speaking of dads, where's yours? I saw you guys come into town together and he left." Jo asked. "He said that he had some work to take care of and that he'd be back soon." Li explained. "What sorta work does he do? I've seen him with weapons before, does that have something to do with it?" Jo asked. "Well–" Li began before being interrupted by a voice.

"Hangin' out with your 'girlfriend' Mo?" taunted the voice. Li and Jo both turned to see Park, Jo's rival, and two others standing behind him, the same pig and goose from the Peace Jubilee. "She's not my girlfriend Park. And it's Jo." the badger shot back. The slate gray bunny chuckled humorlessly at Jo, "Whatever Streaky. And look at that, you didn't even have the decency to have a girlfriend from here, let alone another badger. You picked a wolf, a bloodthirsty savage." he said disdainfully. Li growled, for the first time since Jo's known her, "Go pick on someone your own size you big bully." she said defensively. Park and his crew laughed at the wolf pup, "Sorry, I can't do that. Streak-face and I have a score to settle." he said looking at Jo. "What score? I never did anything to you." Jo said. "You cheated at the Peace Jubilee. No way you coulda beat me. You must've had your friend, the Dragon Warrior, fix the match." Park said angrily. "How could I fix a match where I clearly kicked your butt?" Jo asked, confused at the bunny's logic. "Well this time, we'll see who kicks who's butt when me and my buddies kick yours." Park said as his friends pounded their fists into their palms threateningly.

Jo was about to get into his defensive stance when a deep booming voice came from behind, "Hey furball!" called the voice, causing them to turn toward its source. "What'd you call me!?" Park asked angrily at the phantom voice. Suddenly a large dark green crocodile dressed in a scale armored vest lined with black fur and khaki brown pants, and a scar over his right eye, approached the group looking down at them all with a toothy smile. "Not you bunny. She knows who I was talking to." the crocodile said looking down at Li. "Uncle Ji-Ji!" she called out before running into his awaiting embrace, Jian tossing her into the air before settling her on his shoulder. "Good to see you too furball. These your friends?" Jian asked. "Jo is, but those other ones aren't very nice." she said casting a frown at Park and his compatriots. "Is that so? Well, I'm sure your daddy wouldn't stand for that, now would he?" Jian asked rhetorically. "I'm not afraid of some over grown dog. What could he do?" Park questioned defiantly.

Suddenly, a second story window had burst open as a large boar fell out of the building, plummeting on top of a snow bunny made by some village children. The children were all shocked and confused as to what was happening. The boar held a panicked look on his face as he stood and looked around, seemingly searching for something. Soon after another figure, fully clad in black, came flying out of the window, skillfully landing on top of the boar, both crashing into the snow, and forcing his arms behind his back, "You're not getting away that easily piggy." taunted the figure. His face was hidden under a hood but it was easy to tell that he was a wolf by his fuzzy charcoal gray tail and size. The hooded wolf took a coil of rope from his hip and quickly tied the wild pig's arms up before tying up his legs as well to keep him immobilized. He turned to see the shocked children and Jian with Li on his shoulder, "Hey pups. Jian, when did you get here?" Yuè asked nonchalantly. "Not too long ago. I just came across a couple of kids picking on your pup and her friend." Jian said with a taunting grin aimed at the young rabbit. Park and his gang looked up at Yuè as the wolf held an unamused scowl accompanied by a snarl. "You kids pickin' on my daughter?" he asked with a growl. The young pig and goose both shook their heads vigorously but Park folded his arms and scowled back at the wolf. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong freak. What are you gonna do?" he asked in his best tough guy voice, though inside, his mind was screaming at him to run.

Yuè took a knee to look Park directly in the eye, his hot breath very visible to the young rabbit due to the freezing cold weather. "Well I'm not sure what I'll do. I skipped breakfast and I'm feeling a little hungry, so I just may eat you. Rabbit tastes best in the winter, you know." he threatened. Park's tough demeanor quickly dissipated and a terrified expression took the place of his more smug one. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. I've had a real craving for bunny stew lately." Yuè said with a wicked grin. "No! Please don't eat me! I'm so sorry, I swear I'll never do it again. Please just don't eat me!" Park said as a tear began streaming down his face. Yuè stood back up and looked down at Park with a frown, "Alright, I guess I won't...this time. But if I catch you bullying my daughter and her friend, I'll do something worse than eat you. I'll tell your parents and I'm sure they have their own way to handle you." he said. Park and his friends quickly ran off, all desire for revenge gone and replaced with tears and cries for their parents. Yuè looked down at Jo, the badger also feeling the effects of his threat, "You okay pup?" he asked. Jo hesitantly nodded, "Yeah. Just... You stood up for me. I don't think anyone's really just done that for me before. Well, Li did, but not to that extent. Thanks." Jo said with a wide smile.

Yuè ruffled his headfur, "No prob Jo. And you say that Li stood up for you too?" he asked padding over to his daughter. He took her off of Jian's shoulder and set on the ground before ruffling her fur as well, "I'm so proud of you pup. You did good sticking up for your friend." he praised. "We're here for five minutes and you're already scaring children." scolded a voice from behind Jian. Everyone turned to face the source of the voice, a female weasel dressed in a heavy black winter coat and matching pants, as well as a slate gray scarf. "Fan, good to see ya. So what are you two doing in the valley?" Yuè asked. "We could ask you the same. I thought you were still in Tan Jin." Fan said. "Well it just so happens that Li, Kuo, and I moved here not too long ago. About a month ago." Yuè said. Fan arched an eyebrow curiously, "Kuo? You mean that wolf from Tan Jin?" she asked. "Yep. We're kinda dating now. She's great when you get to know her. And when she isn't trying to kill you." Yuè said. "So where is she now?" Jian asked.

Across the street, as if on cue, another hooded figure tackled another boar, this one larger than the other. "Hold still." the figure said with a grunt as they tied the boar up. They looked up to see Yuè and his friends and the second boar tied up to the side, squirming in his bonds. "Darn it. You got him first." Kuo said defeatedly as she padded up to Yuè. "Yep, and now, you owe me three yuan." he said planting a quick kiss on Kuo's lips. The she-wolf turned to see Fan and Jian standing just before them with slightly confused looks, "Oh hey, I remember you guys. You're Fan and Jian, right?" she asked. "Yeah. Mind if we borrow Yu for a sec?" Fan asked before pulling the wolf to the side. "Seriously Yu? She tried to kill you and she kidnapped your daughter! Why would you hook up with her?" Fan asked in a hushed voice. "Well for one she's hot and a total badass. Plus, she's good with Li and they like each other. Trust me this isn't the strangest way I've gotten with a girl." Yuè reasoned. "You sly dog! I knew you two had a thing for each other the moment I saw you together in Tan Jin." Jian said joyously, patting Yuè roughly on the back. "We didn't have a thing then. But I still thought she was pretty hot." Yuè said. "You know I can hear you guys right?" Kuo asked. The small group of friends turned to face the she-wolf, Kuo wiggling her ears, "Wolf ears remember?" she asked jokingly. "On second thought, you two are perfect for each other." Fan said patting Yuè's shoulder.

Yuè padded over to the boar he'd tied up and hoisted him over his shoulder, groaning from the hefty weight of the bounty, "Anyway, we should really turn these guys in to Constable Hu. We can catch up later." Yuè said as Kuo moved her catch along as well, making the large porcine walk ahead of her. "Wait, what about Li?" Jian asked. "She's with Jo, she'll be fine. But it'd be nice if you watched them." Yuè called back just as he and Kuo disappeared behind a corner.

"I think I know what kinda work your dad does now." Jo said to Li, the wolf pup only giggled at his reaction and the two continued walking about the village and admiring the sights.

* * *

 **At The Jade Palace...**

* * *

The activity in the Jade Palace was just as busy as in the village. The masters were all hurrying through the palace preparing for a more elegant Winter Feast for other illustrious kung fu masters that would be attending. Master Shifu wanted the event to be the epitome of perfection and wanted no fault whatsoever. The decoration scheme was simple and minimalistic but elegant, simple but vibrant colors of red with accents of gold adorned the banquet table setting as well as the ceremonial clothing, an interesting change from the traditional silver. Shifu had tasked Po and the Five with preparing the palace for the celebration. Po was tasked with finding and hiring a chef to prepare the food, as he was required every year, and to memorize the many traditions for the ceremony. The Furious Five helped with preparations by setting the banquet table and decorating the dining hall.

"I'm really liking these new decorations. They feel so much warmer than the usual silver we have every year." Viper said as she set the silverware neatly on the table. "Yeah, it looks a lot livelier in here. Why do you think Shifu broke the decorating tradition?" Crane asked as he hung sun lanterns around the dining hall. "No idea. But I say we keep it." Monkey said as he laid out plates with Tigress. "Same here. You know I was wondering, how do you guys think Yuè spends his Winter Feast?" Viper asked. "Well I'm sure he doesn't go to parties. We all know he hates those." Crane said with a chortle. "Yeah. Maybe he just spends it with Li and they have their own little celebration at home." Monkey said. "Or maybe he spends it stealing from people." Mantis said pessimistically as he folded napkins. "Really Mantis? I'm sure Yuè doesn't do that." Viper said. "You never know. Maybe he assassinates people." Tigress added. "Or even both." Mantis said. "C'mon guys, you don't even know if he really is Lin Kuei." Crane said. "Don't we? Let's look at the facts. We got our butts handed to us by the Lin Kuei, the Lin Kuei were looking for him, and he 'conveniently' showed up to give us a hand with the Lin Kuei. Did I leave anything out?" Mantis asked sarcastically. "Leave anything outta what?" Po asked as he walked into the room.

"Just finished hiring the chef for the banquet. What're you guys talkin' about?" he asked. "We were talking about how Yuè probably celebrates his Winter Feast." Viper explained. "Cool. You guys need any help with the decorations?" Po asked. "We have it under control." Tigress said, "But while we're on the subject of Yuè, what were you two talking about the other day?" she asked. "What? Yuè and I weren't talking. I couldn't find him." Po lied. "Po, I saw you two together at your father's restaurant. After I told you to bring him here, you left and I followed you." Tigress said sternly. "Fine, you caught me. But we weren't really talking about anything. I wanted to know how he was doing and he said that we should respect his privacy. And I agree, his past is none of our business." Po said. "None of our businesses? His dad attacked us to find him! If that isn't our business then I don't know what is." Mantis chimed in. "He says that he's not with his dad or the Lin Kuei and I believe him. Yuè isn't like that." Po said, defending Yuè. "Well, since you couldn't even bring him to us, then we'll find him ourselves and get some straight answers. After the banquet we're going after Yuè. And he will tell us everything." Tigress declared before going back to work on the feast preparations.


	8. Like Cats And Dogs

**Hey guys, Drac0 here. Sorry for the inconvenience with the chapter. I had some internet issues as well as some problems with ideas mid-chapter, but things are all good now. Hope you enjoy the chapter as well as the music in it.**

* * *

"Really Yuè? Why aren't you dressed yet we're gonna be late!?" Kuo shouted. "I am dressed." Yuè argued as he lounged on the couch. The two wolves were getting ready to head over to the home of Kaleb and Kalida Crevan for a lunch date, or rather a double date. Kuo was dressed in a bell sleeved black tunic with silver accents to complement her fur and black pants with a silver sash. To shield her from the freezing weather, Kuo wore a black coat with white fur lining the collar. But Yuè had decided on wearing his more casual clothes, the slate gray vest with matching pants and sash, and nothing but his thick and natural fur coat to shield him from the elements. "No you're not. You look like you're ready to just lounge around the house. I want us to make a good first impression on your new friends." Kuo said. Yuè chuckled, "Well I believe I did that during the Peace Jubilee. And I'm sure you can only make first impressions once." he joked. Kuo sighed, "At least put on a coat or a scarf. It's freezing outside." she said with a huff. "Freezing to you maybe. I grew up in the mountains where it's freezing twenty-four-seven. I'll be fine." Yuè said with a dismissive wave. "Do you have to be so difficult?" Kuo asked with a smirk. Yuè got up from his seat and approached the she-wolf, "Kinda." he said with a smile, pecking her on the lips. Kuo giggled, "Fine. But if you end up getting sick I'm not making you any tea, or giving you medicine." Kuo teased as they began to leave. "Aw, you're just gonna leave me to die? That's cold." Yuè teased back. Kuo smiled, "Don't sound so dramatic. You're a trained healer so you can take care of your self. I'm just saying don't come crying to me 'cause you have a cold. Oh, and that was a terrible pun." she said as they set off to the village.

As they ventured through the snow covered forest Kuo began to notice that Yuè was always several steps ahead of her and traveling on all fours, trotting along at a steady pace. She'd notice his interesting methods of walking before but had just began to question it. Usually people walked upright in a manner that wasn't so feral. "Hey Yu, what's up with that? You walking on your paws?" she asked. Yuè stopped on top of a fallen hollow log, sitting on his haunches, "Well it's faster, for one. But I've walked like this for as long as I can remember. And, in my training I was taught that it's a lot quieter than walking normally." Yuè explained. "Really? Then why are you the loudest of the both of us when we're on a job?" Kuo asked teasingly. Yuè chuckled, "Cause sometimes I like a challenge." he said, hoping off the log and walking upright beside Kuo. "Right, of course you do. So what are we gonna do for the Winter Feast?" she asked. "Well, Li and I usually stay home and I make dinner. Then she has me play with her in the snow a bit and I tell her some stories before sending her off to sleep. She always nods off around the third story or so." Yuè said. "Wow. Sounds like an amazing time." Kuo said sarcastically, "You don't take her out to enjoy the celebration in town or anything?" she asked. "Sometimes. But I'm not much of a party type of guy." Yuè said as they entered the village. "But you're a guy that knows how to have fun. So do you wanna have a night on the town this year?" Kuo asked, hooking an arm around Yuè's and hugging it. The wolf looked off in thought, scratching his chin, "Hmmm, I don't know. It might be fun. Usually in Tan Jin I try to avoid it because of the insane drunks that roam the streets and the people that get way too into the spirit of the holiday." he said.

"This isn't Tan Jin, and I'm sure that you won't have to worry about that. Besides you saw how the village was during the Peace Jubilee, so I'm sure it'll be that calm during the Winter Festival." Kuo reasoned. "Right, so I'm to expect croc bandits and a pissed off Temutai trying to kill me? Sounds like a good time." he said sarcastically with a chuckle. "Hey, last I remembered, you actually liked that sorta thing. And, I was thinking that maybe we could do a bit of dancing. I'd really like to see your moves." Kuo said, smiling brightly. "Eh, I'm not much of a dancer. And I'm sure that you've seen quite a few of my 'moves.'" he remarked suggestively, a coy grin crossing his muzzle. Kuo slapped his shoulder lightly and scoffed, "Really? That was a pretty tasteless joke, even for you." she said playfully. Yuè laughed, "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have said it. But I still think it was kinda funny." he said as they approached the front of the jewelry store owned by Kaleb and his spouse. "Well here we are." Kuo said before turning to Yuè, "Does my fur look okay? And my clothes?" she asked nervously. "Wait, is this seriously the same Yang I know that toppled a tower, fussing over her fur?" Yuè asked sarcastically. "C'mon Yu, I'm serious. I wanna make a good impression on your friends and I could really use a bit less of you being a smartass. And by a bit, I mean none of it." Kuo said in a more serious tone. "I'm just yankin' your tail. Trust me, you look beautiful and I'm sure they'll like you." Yuè reassured. Kuo nuzzled her head into Yuè's neck fur, "Aaww, thanks Grumps. Just for that, I'll scratch that spot behind your ear that you like later." she said before pushing open the front door to the building, Yuè following behind.

The small shop was void of customers and the only life to be seen was Kalida sorting through some documents behind the front counter. The vixen looked up at the sound of the small doorbell and cast a warm smile in the direction of Yuè and another wolf she hadn't seen before. "Yuè, I'm so glad you could come. I'm assuming that's your date?" she asked kindly. "Yep. Kalida this is my girlfriend Kuo Yang. Yang this is Mrs. Kalida Crevan, Jo's mom." Yuè said, introducing the two ladies to one another. "It's nice to meet you." Kalida said, shaking the she-wolf's paw, "Likewise." Kuo said as they let go of each other's paw. "I'll go get Kaleb, he's in the back with the tea. Feel free to hang your coats on the rack. We'll be sitting over in the lounge space. It's sorta like a living room for us." Kalida said as she retreated into the back of the building which functioned as their living area. Yuè took Kuo's coat and placed it on one of the hooks on the coat rack that sat at the entrance before padding over to the lounge area. "This is a pretty quaint shop. I like it." Kuo said as they took their seats. "Yeah, I thought the same when I first got here. They have some nice products too. I think you'd really like them." Yuè said. "Maybe. I have been in the market for new earrings. Maybe something in a nice shade of orange or purple." Kuo said. "It's funny you should mention orange earrings–" Yuè began before stopping when Kaleb and Kalida entered the room, the former carrying a platter holding a pot of tea and four accompanying cups as well as a large bowl of dumplings. "Hey Yuè. I'm glad that you could come." Kaleb said as he set the platter down. "Same here. Sorry if Kuo's a little overdressed for the occasion, she wanted to make a good first impression." Yuè said jokingly. "Well it's safe to say that she looks just fine and as far as first impression go, her's was just wonderful." Kalida said joyfully as she poured the tea and passed out the cups. "Thank you. So, how should we start this?" Kuo asked.

"Maybe we should start by getting to know each other. Kalida and I tell you somethings about ourselves, you and Yuè tell us somethings about yourselves. If you're okay with that." Kaleb suggested. Yuè smiled and nodded, "Sure. Sounds like as good a start as any." he agreed. "Wonderful. So, how did you two meet?" Kalida asked. Yuè shot Kuo a stunned look from the question before chuckling nervously, "Wow. Uh, I think you're more suited to answer this one Yang." Yuè joked. "Of course, push the question on me." she complained playfully, "Alright. So... We met in Tan Jin about four months ago. I remember that it was a very cold night and it was snowing pretty hard. I was having a walk and I stopped for a second to look around as the snow fell..." Kuo said, Yuè picking up on the story. "On my head. You were having a jaunt on the rooftops of the city and you just so happened to land on the building I stood under." he said as he bit into a dumpling. Kuo giggled, "Really? I swear I had no clue. Well anyway, I'm looking at the streets as the snow fell and I hear him say 'Nice night to be standing on a roof, eh?' So I turn to see him just leaning against a chimney and I'm a little freaked out." Kuo said looking over to Yuè with uncertainty, wondering if they should tell the complete truth of the story. "Then I introduce myself. And we have a little small talk, you know the weather and stuff. And I ask her if she wants to meet up again sometime for a possible, but she's feeling a little playful and says that we would, if I could catch her." Yuè said. "Right. So, I take off and he starts chasing me and after a while I decide to cut him some slack and slow down a bit. But, he ended up running into me and we fell off a roof into the snow." Kuo continued, making the wolves' hosts gasp. "And I sorta landed on her and our muzzles were close to touching. Then she agrees to a date the next day. And the rest is history." Yuè finished.

The lie had been constructed on the fly, but carefully enough for the foxes to believe it. Kaleb and Kalida smiled, "That's really interesting. I can honestly say that I've never heard a story like that before. Is Li alright with the two of you being together?" Kalida asked. "Yeah, she's fine with it. The pup actually gets along with Yang very well." Yuè said reassuringly. "That's good. I'm sure since you guys told us your love story you're interested in ours?" Kaleb asked. "Well of course. And how did you come across Jo? That kinda threw me for a loop." Kuo asked eagerly. "Well Kaleb and I met at a restaurant, just a small place. I was out with a mutual friend of ours and she spotted him sitting by himself. So we decided to go over and give him some company. We talk for a bit and she excuses herself to go to the restroom." Kalida said as Kaleb picked up. "Leaving us by ourselves. Safe to say it was sorta awkward and we didn't really know what to say. So, we try some small talk, like really small talk. A few words, very long silence between them. And she just comes out and asks if I like her." Kaleb said with a chuckle. "He was stunned. He was blushing and he just looked at me all slack-jawed. But he said that he did and I said that I liked him too, and he asked me on a date. Thirteen years later, here we are. Married." Kalida said with a happy giggle.

"And Jo?" Kuo asked. "Well, it's no secret that we adopted him. He was three at the time and had a tough time warming up to us. But eventually he came out his shell and we just became a real family." Kalida explained. "That's very sweet of you two. Why did you decide to adopt?" Kuo asked. "We decided to adopt because I, unfortunately, am not able to have a baby. And we've always wanted a family, so it was pretty much our only option." Kalida said, a hint of sadness tainting her words. "Oh... I'm so sorry. I apologize if I struck a nerve." Kuo said regretfully. Kalida placed a paw on Kuo's, "It's fine. We have Jo and I'm very happy with that. He's the best son we could ever want." she said with a happy smile. "Yuè. If you don't mind my asking, where's Li's mother? At first, I thought that Kuo may have been her mother but you say the two of you only met four months ago." Kalida asked. Yuè was about to bite into another dumpling but stopped, his ears wilting slightly, "Oh. I, uh... I don't really like to talk about it." he said dejectedly, bringing down the mood of the friendly setting. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–" Kalida said before being cut off. "No it's fine. Sorry for bringing down the room." he said with a nervous chuckle. "Now let's brighten up. I could tell you guys some pretty awesome stories about work." he offered, catching the attention of the pair of foxes. "Really? What do you do for a living?" Kaleb asked. "Bounty hunting. Dangerous occupation but amazing pay. I'll tell you about this one bounty I took up in Pearljing city that ended up taking me all the way to the Black Mountains and landed me in a dark damp prison in Shinghue." Yuè said. "That sounds exciting. You never told me that story." Kuo said, playfully smacking Yuè's arm. "That's because you never asked." he said with a chuckle. "So, I started out in the city, wandering the streets while looking for this gorilla named Kan Kong..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile At The Jade Palace...**

* * *

Shifu sat in the Hall of Heroes at the edge of the Moon Pool, meditating to gain inner peace. The Furious Five had taken off into the village and Po was helping his father with his restaurant, giving the kung fu master time to focus his thoughts and clear his mind. As he sat there he could feel that something about the room was off. Like he felt a bad energy fall across him like a black curtain that held no light. His ears and whiskers twitched, trying to pinpoint the source of the disturbance. "Really sucks that you don't have the nose of a wolf, eh Shifu?" a voice from behind asked tauntingly. Master Shifu quickly stood up and faced the intruder, ready for combat. Heilang had entered the hall and looked around at the relics before casting his gaze at Shifu. "You know, these relics are priceless. They'd fetch a pretty good price on the black market." the wolf said as he brushed a paw against the chest piece of Master Flying Rhino's armor. "You are not welcome here. State your business and leave." Shifu said angrily. Heilang chuckled, "I'm not welcome in a lot of places but hat doesn't stop me from going there. As for business, I was hoping that you could sate my curiosity." Shifu raised an eyebrow, "What is it you want to know?" he asked dubiously. "From what Yuè so boldly stated you and your students are what he considers his new pack. Tell me, how does his pack treat him exactly?" Heilang asked.

Shifu was silent for a moment, caught off guard by how casual and non threatening the wolf was being. "When he first came to us, we allowed him to stay in the palace, but only after he attacked the Dragon Warrior. He sustained injuries during the battle and we treated them. During his stay we listened to his problems, or at least what he wished for us to know. We gave him a roof over his head and food in his stomach." Shifu said in a straight forward manner. "Hmm, interesting. What about now that you know that his father is the leader of the Lin Kuei? How do you treat my son?" Heilang asked. "Now, we only want to know why he never told us. He refuses to give an answer." Shifu answered. "Well that's what Yuè's like. He tends to keep things about him close to his chest. He barely told me things as he became older, especially before he left." Heilang said with a chuckle, "Would you like to hear a story?" he asked. "Do I have a choice?" Shifu asked. "Of course you do. Everyone has choices. Do you steal to buy food, or let your family starve. Die by the bandit's blade, or hand over your hard earned yuans. Life is filled with choices, this is but a minor one." Heilang said. "What is the story you have to tell?" Shifu asked.

"Today I saw a Soothsayer. He told me that when the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior fall, I will be reunited with my son and he will return to the clan." Heilang said with a toothy grin. "That will never happen. Your clan will fail–" Shifu said before being interrupted. "My clan will have nothing to do with it. And the best part, is that it's meant to happen today." Heilang said as Shifu looked on with a scornful expression. "Now, how about we spend some time getting to know one another? I'm quite bored and would rather not waste energy fighting you. I'll have to save it if I'm to see this prophecy unfold."

* * *

 **Later In The Village...**

* * *

Yuè looked down at the bounty poster as he padded through the village. The sheet of paper depicted a female antelope, with a bounty of seven hundred yuan, wanted in connection with a string thefts, extortion, assault, and running illegal underground gambling dens and supposedly was last seen somewhere in the valley. He was armed with his usual gear, his kukri and recurve bow, but had borrowed a small set of three rope darts, a weapon that consisted of a long coil of rope with a usually blunted spike on the end and is used to ensnare targets, from Kuo. Though, as Yuè's luck would have it, she was nowhere to be seen. The wolf had no way to track her by scent because he had no idea what her scent was, and tracking her by sight was even more difficult with the hectic activities of villagers preparing for the Winter Festival as well as people who have been celebrating during the week. For what may have been the fourth time that day, Yuè passed an old woman selling charms that she claimed to be magic and granted luck. By then he could memorize her entire spiel about how it's essential to have one by heart. Yuè could sense frustration building up inside him. Before he allowed it to take effect he took and deep breath and exhaled, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. He thought back to what he had done before he returned to his spot, searching for something out of place. He walked himself through every minor movement and everything he had seen up to that point and felt something was off about the vendor.

He could detect hints of metal, sweat, the pungent odor of cheap perfume, and an array of more intermingled scents on her, many of which belonged to other people he didn't know. Typical when dealing with an elderly vendor, but the sweat threw it off. Why would someone be sweating during the winter unless they were constantly warm? He thought back to the bounty. Theft, extortion, assault, and an underground gambling den. Yuè had been involved in the crime underworld many times and much of what he learned about criminals stuck with him, including the smells that came with a small room packed with desperate people willing to risk everything for pocket change. The problem with the vendor was that she had an odd smell about her. The scent of dirty yuans transferring from a sweaty, desperate paw to a calm and dry hoof. A thick layer of perfume to mask the scent of sweat. Yuè grinned to himself and pocketed the bounty poster before turning and padding to the old woman's stall. "Ah, so you've finally decided to look over my wares? Are you interested?" the woman asked. She was heavily clothed in colorful fabrics that covered most of her body and only showed her mouth, hiding the rest of her head, including her tall antlers.

Yuè carefully looked her over before casting his gaze to her left. A suspicious looking goat standing beside an equally suspicious pig leaned against the wall and looked at the wolf out the of their eye. "No, I'm not interested in your products. But I am interested in you." Yuè said. The old woman giggled, "Oh my, I've never had someone so handsome speak so bluntly before. I'm flattered." she said with a smile. "Don't be. You smell of bad perfume and dirty yuans. Those two beside you have been chatting about the same thing for about an hour. And on top of that, magic charms are stupid." Yuè said tactlessly. "Well, I never!" shouted the old woman, offended by the canine. "You're Chun Yung, also known as 'Mama Yung.' Leader of a notorious underground illegal gambling ring. You have a seven hundred yuan bounty on your head and I'm here to collect, so you can drop the old woman façade." Yuè said with a toothy grin. The woman removed her heavy rags to reveal herself to be an antelope with hazel brown fur and a white underside that started at her jaw and trailed downward. She was dressed in an expensive looking black robe with gold lining and flower accents. She wore makeup on her face to give off a younger look which betrayed her actual age. Chun scowled at Yuè before grinning dryly. "So you caught me. I knew this day would come eventually but I'm nothing if not prepared. I'm sure that you have your price? You wouldn't be the first man I've been able to gain their favor with a purse full of yuans. Name your price." she said with a devious smile.

Yuè chortled humorlessly, "Wow. I guess they forgot to add bribery to that bounty poster. But as far as prices go, I'll settle for the seven hundred I'm being offered to haul your old ass in." he said rudely. Chun scowled at him, "Old?!" she shouted. "Oh yeah, makeup really doesn't help you in the looks department. I mean, I've seen prettier tree stumps." he taunted. The aged bovine fumed at the insult, "Jiu, Tao." she called over the pig and goat, "Kill this fool." she ordered. The two henchmen pulled out small knives from their robes, brandishing the blade with intent to harm Yuè. The wolf laughed at them, "You can't be serious. You're seriously gonna fight me with those? I have toothpicks bigger than those knives." he taunted, drawing their ire. The two thugs charged him with their knives pointed his way. Yuè flipped the vending stand on its side, blocking the attack and causing the attackers' knives to get lodged in the wood. He kicked the overturned stand and trapped the two henchmen under it before turning back to the antelope. "So, you gonna run? 'Cause that just makes things more fun for me." he asked with an amused grin. Without another word the woman took off, dashing through the heavily trafficked streets. "I'll give you a five second head start!" Yuè shouted as his prey ran.

He lowered himself to all fours as he counted backwards from five in his head. The moment he hit one, Yuè took off in pursuit of his quarry. The two sprinted through the crowd, Chun, being less caring of those in her way, pushed civilians and caused them to either fall over or drop everything they were holding. However, Yuè was more agile and conscientious, weaving past people seamlessly and precisely to avoid any possible collision. The hunter and the hunted began to pass through the village marketplace. The area was highly concentrated with traffic as people rushed to buy products as fast as the vendors could make them available. Chun looked behind her and saw that Yuè was right on her tail and quickly gaining ground. In an effort to detour the wolf she began knocking over people and racks that held clothes, carpets, and other products. Yuè expertly dodged the obstacles by taking a higher route on top of the vending stalls, jumping between them with ease. Chun quickly realized that he strategy had fail and made a break for the streets, her hooves pounding through the snow frantically. The roads were less confined and foot traffic had let up, giving Chun and her pursuer more room to maneuver. The antelope dashed down the street, looking around frantically for an escape. She was now filled with genuine terror. Never before had she been chased by any form of official authority with such ferocity. She felt something was off, like the wolf wasn't giving his all in the chase. Before he had said that if she ran it'd make it more fun for him. Maybe he was just toying with the antelope. Not really trying and just wanting to prolong the hunt as long as he could. She turned down several streets and alleys before turning to look behind her once again. Chun Yung had lost sight of the wolf, but she could still sense his presence. That alone struck fear in her heart. She searched again for a place to hide and hopefully lose her pursuer. Chun spotted the open door to a family's home. 'Sanctuary.' she thought to herself before quickly running to the residence, slamming the door closed behind her.

A small family of three sheep stood before her, startled by the sudden appearance of an intruder entering their house. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" asked the father. "I'm so sorry for intruding sir. But there's a dangerous wolf chasing me. I'm just a humble old merchant and I need a place to hide, and rest my weary bones." Chun pleaded. The sheep turned to his wife, both sharing a skeptical look. "Alright, we'll help you. Come with me." he said before rushing her up stairs to their second floor.

Yuè stalked through the streets, scanning his surroundings for any sign of his target. Somehow she managed to elude him, if only for a moment. He sniffed the air to make sure that he caught the scent. Yuè chuckled to himself, "She had me search the entire village for three hours. The least I could do was give her a workout before she's carted off to Chorh-Gom." he said to himself in a low voice. After padding through the snow covered streets for a few minutes he found the end of his prey's scent trail, a modest looking two story house. He sniffed around the entrance a few times to make sure he had the right place before kicking down the door, causing the wooden structure to fly off its hinges and fall two feet from where it originally stood. "Knock, knock!" he called out, ducking down slightly to enter the house. Much to his surprise, he found a family of sheep all sitting together in their dinning room eating lunch. "Oh. My bad. Don't mind me, just looking for someone that passed through here." Yuè said stepping further into the house, sniffing the air for signs of the bounty. Just as he'd caught her scent again he was met with a glass bowl to the side of his head, the ceramic bursting into small fragments against his skull. "Son of a bitch!" Yuè shouted with a slight yelp, turning to see where it came from. He saw the angry eyes of the ram who stood up at the table, "We're not gonna let you harm an innocent old lady! Get out of here before I call for the Dragon Warrior!" he threatened.

Yuè reached a paw up to where the glassware impacted his skull, only to feel small traces of a warm liquid. Looking at his finger pads he could see a small amount of blood that came from the wound. He growled lowly, "Alright, there's clearly been a case of miscommunication here. You're harboring a criminal, not some little old lady that bakes cookies. I have her bounty papers in my pocket." he said as calmly as possible. "Yeah right. The only criminal we see here is you!" the ram shouted, picking up another glass to throw. Yuè sniffed the air again and found that the scent led up stairs. As soon as the glass plate was hurled at him, the wolf dashed away on all fours up the staircase, tracking the scent to a small bedroom. Before he had the chance to rummage around the living quarters, his target burst from the closet and sprinted to the open window, leaping from building and into a tall snowdrift outside. Yuè followed closely behind, leaping from the window as well and resuming the chase.

The two made their way through the streets once more, though Chun was much more fatigued than Yuè and was slowing down. Yuè began pushing harder, wanting the chase to end. He grabbed a rope dart and skid to a stop, firmly planting himself in a spot as he twirled the coil of rope. He tossed the weighted end of the rope dart at Chun, the rope wrapping tightly around her leg as she was dragged back toward the hunter. The chase drew to an end as Yuè hung her by her leg on the hanging sign of a nearby store. "Well that was fun. More annoying at the end, but still pretty fun." Yuè taunted with a chuckle as he looked at his upside down prey. Her only response was a silent scowl. "I'll give you one thing though, you run fast for an old lady. Don't go anywhere, I'll go get Constable Hu so you can get transported to Chorh-Gom." he taunted before turning away from Chun, only to see the Furious Five standing in front of him.

"Oh... Hey guys." he said hesitantly. "Thank goodness! Please, help me! This wolf is trying to eat me!" Chun shouted, though her words fell on deaf ears. "We need to talk." Tigress said. "Yeah, about that. I'm sort of in the middle of something, so can this wait?" Yuè asked. "No, it can't. We want answers Yuè. We want to know everything." Tigress persisted. "That's it? Fine. Everything I told you at the palace and at my house was true. There, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find Constable Hu so I can get paid." Yuè said halfheartedly before turning away from the Five. "No Yuè. You can't give us a half-baked answer like that and expect us to be satisfied with it." Tigress insisted. "Well what do you wanna hear?! I've told you everything you need to know." Yuè snapped. "And everything you've said made us trust you less! We barely even know who you are anymore." Tigress snapped back. "Well then that's a real shame. If you're done holding me up–" Yuè said before being interrupted. "Why won't you tell us? Is there something you're hiding?" Tigress asked, pushing for a straight answer. Yuè smirked, "You answered your own question not too long ago. You don't know who I am, nor do you trust me. So why should I tell you anything?" he said before turning away. Tigress was silent as Yuè padded away, the sound of his steps becoming more distant by the second. "Wait!" she called out, but Yuè kept walking. "Is this... Is this about what your father did to you?" Tigress asked.

Yuè stopped walking, frozen in place by what Tigress said. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at her, "Tigress, don't." he ordered sternly. "Tigress, what are you talking about?" Crane asked, the rest of the Five casting curious looks her way. She looked back to Yuè, who turned to face her, "Tigress, you just put yourself on some very, very thin ice right now. I'm warning you right now, if you have any integrity, any semblance of trust and loyalty left in you, you won't finish that thought of yours." he warned as a growl began to rise in his throat. Tigress looked to Yuè, then back to the Five. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Yuè. No father should put their child through what yours did to you..." she said before trailing off. "Tigress... Don't." Yuè said again, his voice softer and almost pleading. "Go through what, what happened Tigress?" Mantis asked. "Heilang made Yuè kill someone when he was a child." Tigress said. A harsh silence fell between the Five and Yuè, both sides unsure of what to say. Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis held expressions of disbelief and shock, while Yuè began to descend into a primal rage, a deep held back growl rose from his throat and his posture becoming more hunched like his father's.

"Yuè, I... How does that happen? What sort of father does that to their son?" Viper asked with worry in her words. Yuè said nothing and turned away, intent on leaving the Five behind. "Yuè wait!" Tigress called out. "No, screw off! I trusted you Tigress... You said that you wouldn't tell anyone, it'd stay between us. Well you know what, screw you. You talk about trust and honesty, but you don't know the first thing about it. But you wanna know the ironic part about what you said? You have no room to talk about what a father should and shouldn't do, because how would you know? You're an orphan. You wouldn't know the first thing about what it feels like to have a family." Yuè said brusquely. The Five were taken aback by the venom in his words, the harsh and cold nature of what the wolf said. Tigress could feel an anger building up inside of her. She never spoke much about her childhood or her lack of parents, but when it was brought up it was a very touchy subject. The fact that Yuè had brought it up to hurt her only made it that much worse. The wolf turned away again and began walking away. For him it was over, but for Tigress it had just begun. She began to approach him once again, emanating a low growl with claws drawn. Her speedy walk turned into a dash on all fours. "Tigress, no!" Viper shouted, as her friend pounced on Yuè.

The canine expected the attack and quickly turned, grabbing her by the shoulders and tossing her into the snow. Tigress landed on her paws and slid back a few feet before coming to a stop. Her hackles were raised, fangs bared, and pupils slit as she growled angrily. Yuè looked over to his shoulder to see fours lines of cuts, all drawing small amounts of blood. He growled lowly just as Tigress pounced again but stopped short of Yuè to deliver a roundhouse kick to his muzzle, causing him to stumble back a few steps. He regained his composure and felt a slight trickle running down from his nose to his upper lip. From its faint scent Yuè could tell it was blood, his blood. He wiped it away with the back of his paw, casting a quick glance at the crimson liquid before looking back at Tigress, "So this is how you want it?" he asked, his voice cold, and calm but angry at the same time. "You made it this way." Tigress replied in the same tone. Yuè chuckled humorlessly, "Fine. Don't hold back." he snarled before hunching over into a mix of his wolf style stance and his more feral stance, fangs bared and claws at the ready. "Don't count on it." Tigress said as she got into her stance.

* * *

 **('Invasion Begins' by Hans Zimmer plays)**

* * *

The wolf growled deeply and glared at the tiger before charging her on all fours. Tigress lunged at him in a similar manners, her claws extended. When they got within range of one another Tigress sprung into the air and brought a clenched palm down on Yuè. The wolf quickly caught her by the arm and swung the feline to the ground, slamming her face first into the powered frost. He roughly pulled her back up by the same arm, twisting it slightly, before forcefully striking her side with his knee. He struck her twice before kicking her to the side, Tigress sliding towards the rest of the Five. Tigress clenched her ribs and rubbed them to relieve the pain, her fangs bared at the canine the entire time. "That was unexpected." Crane said incredulously. "Tigress, you both have to stop before this gets more out of hand!" Viper said to the downed feline. Tigress only scowled before dashing toward Yuè once more. Viper turned to the others, "We have to stop them. C'mon." she said leading the way, everyone following suit. Though Mantis was more reluctant in going along with Viper.

Tigress lunged at Yuè and struck at him with a flying roundhouse kick. The wolf was too quick and bounced off the side of a nearby wall, leaping clear over Tigress and her attack. He leapt onto the hanging sign of a nearby shop, swinging onto the wooden beam that supported the sign. Tigress leapt at him again, her claws extended to slash at the wolf. But Yuè quickly jumped away again, running along the building's wall before stopping on a paw hold, the sill of a window. He took to climbing up to the rooftops with great speed, avoiding closer paw holds in favor of leaping towards the top. Tigress saw this and, with greater ease, started climbing to the rooftops as well, the other members of the Five right on her tail. When Yuè clambered to the roof he looked up to see that Tigress was already there and sprinting his way. Taking a deep breath, and a few steps back, Yuè jumped from the roof and quickly extracted a rope dart from his waist, the tip hooked and more grappling hook-like. He tossed the dart into the side of the neighboring building, the hook latching onto the inside of an open window, and swung down from the building to street level, but with a less of than stellar landing. He crashed into a stationary cart, knocking it over and ruining its wares much to the disapproval of its owner.

Yuè looked back up at the roof to see Tigress standing at the edge and glaring at him. He believed that she could also have been growling at him. She stepped back before leaping off of the building as well, landing on the awning of a shop below before leaping off it and going to ground level. The conflict between the canine and feline had earned the attention of the nearby villagers, all staring and wondering who Master Tigress was after and just why was the wolf destroying property. They had come to the conclusion that the wolf living in the village wasn't as good as he tried to get them to believe, and the Five were catching on to him. Yuè removed his bow from his back and grabbed four arrows from the quiver before nocking them. Tigress readied herself as the arrows flew straight for her. She deflect three of them aimed for her, but the fourth made its mark in her pants leg, trapping her in place of only for a moment. Yuè quickly put his bow back and took off on all fours, giving himself a two second head start.

Tigress quickly removed the arrow and continued to chase Yuè, rapidly gaining ground on the canine. Ahead she saw him take a sharp turn into an alleyway. She followed only to be ambushed by the wolf. Yuè hid around the corner and, when Tigress got close, swung his bow at her like a makeshift bo staff. Tigress caught the attack and broke the bow down the middle with a punch, rendering it useless and fueling Yuè's anger. Tossing the shattered aside, he lunged at the feline, thrust kicking her in the chest and knocking Tigress to the ground and pushing her back into the street. He quickly dashed towards her and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her into the air before savagely slamming her into the ground again. He picked her up and slammed Tigress into the snow once again before attempting it a third time, only for his paws to be held back. Yuè looked to see Viper and Monkey restraining him. "Crane, Mantis, get Tigress!" Viper shouted as Yuè struggled against their grip, making it harder for them to have a definite hold on the wolf. Before they had a chance to restrain the wrathful feline, Tigress got back to her hindpaws and struck Yuè in the chest with a double palm strike, wrenching him out of Viper and Monkey's grasp and sending the canine flying clear across the street and through a window.

Yuè landed in the small home of a family of rabbits, crashing into their dining room table and ruining their lunch of noodle soup. A bowl landed on the wolf's head, the soup dampening his fur and dripping to the floor and his clothes. He licked a bit of the soup off his nose and muzzle, curious about its taste. "Hmmm, you know, if there was a bit more salt this would be perfect." he said smacking his lips and shaking the noodles from his fur. Before the bunnies had a chance to say anything he quickly got back up and jumped out onto the streets.

Yuè cracked his neck and hunched over in his stance once more, "Let's try that again." he said as he scowl at Tigress, the master standing stoically in her kung fu stance. The wolf lunged at Tigress but something held him back, causing Yuè to fall chin first in the snow. He looked back to see Monkey holding him by the tail and growled lowly, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you started backing her up." he said as he stood up. Monkey opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Yuè. The wolf spun for a roundhouse kick, spinning Monkey along with him before kicking him in the chest and pinning the primate against the wall behind him. "Mantis, now!" Monkey called out. Yuè turned just in time to see Mantis quickly bouncing his way toward the canine. He quickly released his grip on Monkey, letting him drop to the ground before picking him up and tossing him at Mantis, stopping their combined attack. Tigress rushed at the wolf, attacking him with a punch to the face. He retaliated with a claw swipe, but Tigress dodged and countered with a roundhouse kick, further annoying Yuè. He struck back with another swipe but missed when Tigress was carried away by Crane. "Tigress, you have to stop this. We don't want you or him hurting each other." he pleaded before feeling a hard tug and a force bringing them both down. Yuè had latched onto Tigress's leg and pulled them back down to the ground. He kicked them both with a flip kick, knocking Tigress to the ground and Crane against a building, "You're not getting away that easy." he snarled.

Tigress quickly got back up, only to receive a punch to the jaw followed by a knee to the gut, sending her to her knees and clenching her abdomen. Yuè raised another fist to strike at her again but was stopped by something else, or rather someone. Viper coiled herself around his arm to stop the strike. "We're not backing her up. We're trying to stop you, both of you." she explained. Yuè growled and reached with his other paw to try to pull her off his arm but Viper forced his arm over, moving his body against his own actions. The wolf's frustration began to rise as he tried several more times with no success. Meanwhile Tigress recovered from the attack but found herself held back by Monkey and Crane, both holding one of her arms, "It's over Tigress." Monkey said. Tigress snarled, her rage against Yuè still very much present as she watched the canine struggle against the hold Viper has on him. "Hurry up Mantis! I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him!" Viper called out. "I'm trying to find a good spot. Hold him still!" Mantis said. "I'm trying!" Viper called out before squeezing her coils tighter around Yuè's arm. The wolf finally caught onto Viper's motions and reached for her, intent on loosening her grip on his arm. Before he could lay a paw on the reptile she forced his own fist to punch him in the jaw, stunning the canine. "The hell was that?" Yuè growled, only to receive four more punches to the face, bringing him down to his knees. Mantis saw his chance and leapt at the canine, his forelegs poised for a nerve attack. But Yuè had a different plan.

As the distance between he and Mantis closed, the wolf countered Mantis's nerve attack, striking with his unbound fist. But the attack was much different than his others. Yuè's struck with the knuckles of his first two fingers poking forward, a technique very different from Wolf style, and the attack released a wave of white energy, the kind very similar to Tai Lung's nerve attack. Mantis fell to the ground, his body paralyzed and his limbs twitching erratically as he groaned in pain. The other members of the Five caught sight of the attack, shocked and confused expressions finding their place on their faces. "That... That was a nerve attack..." Tigress said incredulously. Suddenly the ringing of the village's alert bell filled the air, the bell meant to alert the valley's protectors of danger.

* * *

 **At The Jade Palace...**

* * *

Heilang and Shifu sat in total silence in the Hall of Warriors. Heilang busied himself by looking at the variety of relics in the chamber, trying to determine their exact age and value if they were to be sold. Shifu, however, watched the wolf carefully and thought on his story. 'Was he telling me the truth? There's no way Yuè would attack the Five or Po. Unless Heilang has something planned... Maybe this is all some sort of plot or trick?" he thought to himself. Searching for the reasoning and motive of the Lin Kuei grandmaster's appearance in the palace. Before his musings could go further the air was filled with the frantic ringing of the valley's alarm bell, both his and Heilang's ears perking up at the sound. The old wolf smiled widely and turned to Shifu, "Hear that? That's the sound of destiny. A family divided now reuniting." he said before taking off on all fours out of the hall. "This can't be..." Shifu said before taking off after the wolf.

* * *

 **At Mr. Ping's shop...**

* * *

"Are you sure Yuè's gonna want this? I mean, he doesn't exactly strike me as the type to like parties." Jo asked Li and Po. "Of course he will! Yu's a real grump, but he knows how to have a good time. Everything's pretty much all set too. I happen to be acquainted with a traveling dance troupe that could be the entertainment and I know an awesome band that could provide music. Dad and I could easily make the food, and all that's left are the decorations. I'm positive Yuè would love it." Po said excitedly. "Alright. It sounds like you know what you're doing. All that's left is to wait. Are you two sure he'll be alright with this?" Jo asked in a worried tone. "I'm positive." Li said happily. Suddenly the conversation was broken up by the sound of the village alarm bell. "Sounds like trouble. I'll go check it out. You kids stay here." Po said urgently before running out of the restaurant.

Po ran through the village on the search for whoever caused the disturbance. After taking several turns through the streets he found a crowd of civilians watching the Furious Five fight off the threat. Only, Po couldn't see exactly who the threat was and he could already see that Mantis and Viper had fallen to them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing hurting my frie–" Po stopped mid-sentence when he saw the threat: Yuè.

The panda could see Viper and Mantis on the ground, convulsing erratically in pain. Whatever he's done to them was bad, really bad. Po had to stop the fighting, 'There has to be a reason.' he thought to himself before running into the fray. Tigress attacked with a right hook and Yuè countered with a side kick, but Po jumped between them and repelled both attacks, pushing the combatants away from each other. "Stay outta this Panda." Yuè growled. "No way, what's going on? Why are you fighting?" he asked. "Maybe you should ask the kitty when I'm done kicking her ass." Yuè taunted. "I'll show you 'kitty.'" Tigress growled, leaping over Po to attack the canine. Monkey and Crane ran to the panda's side, "We have to help Tigress. Yuè is too out of control and he needs to be stopped." he said urgently. "No. There has to be some other way to end this." he said before running to stop the fighting, Monkey and Crane following behind.

Tigress attacked with a roundhouse kick, staggering Yuè and causing him to take a step back. The wolf retaliated with a punch landing on Tigress's jaw, staggering her as well. He followed with a spinning back fist, but the attack was stopped by Po's paw, "You have to stop this. I don't wanna see my friends hurt each other." he pleaded. Yuè growled and twisted Po's paw before shoving him away, "Then butt out Po. Before you get hurt as well." he said just as Crane and Monkey jumped in to assist Tigress. Monkey flipped over the canine and grabbed his cloak with his tail before slamming him to the ground. Crane followed up with the attack by tossing Yuè into the air and slamming him into the side of a building with a gust of wind from his wings. Yuè landed on the awning of the building he was thrown against. He looked up and bared his teeth at the ones he once called his friends. He sprung forward on all fours, targeting Crane, and struck him in the crook of his neck with a nerve attack. The strike paralyzed the avians wings and he quickly fell toward the ground. Yuè took hold of Crane as he fell and use the bird to cushion his fall, crouched over him when they landed.

Po was shocked by what he saw. The only other person he'd seen use a nerve attack like that had been Tai Lung, but he was trained by Shifu. So how did Yuè learn it? The wolf growled lowly and dashed toward Monkey. The primate leapt over Yuè, dodging a swipe of his claws, but was roundhouse kicked in the chest, throwing him into Po. Tigress ran in to take his place, swiping at Yuè with her own claws. The wolf dodged the attacks and retaliated with a thrust kick, only for Tigress to dodge and counter with a double tornado kick, striking him in the face both times. Yuè raised his fist, poised for another nerve attack. For a brief second he caught a glimpse of Tigress's face scrunching up in an emotion that looked like fear or dread. But he was unable to land the strike on his intended target. Po jumped in the way and grabbed his paw, stopping the attack. He looked into the sorrow filled emerald eyes of the panda, his own filling with the same emotion before twisting Po's arm behind his back and striking him in the joint of his shoulder with a nerve attack. The panda fell to the ground holding the appendage, a groan of pain seeped through his clenched teeth.

Yuè looked down at the ursine and frowned, "Stay down Po. This doesn't concern you." he said before looking back to Tigress. What happened next caught him as well as everyone watching completely off guard, leaving the crowd to gasp loudly. Blood dripped from his face to the ground, staining the snow a deep crimson and melting the frost with its warmth. Tigress swiped his left eye with her claws, four red streaks running above the eyelid and three running under, stopping just short of his muzzle. Yuè reeled back and whined lowly in pain, his paw covering the wound as a stinging pain shot around the afflicted area. With his single jade green eye he looked up at the feline, his eye fully of hurt and rage. "So this is how it is?" he growled lowly. Tigress said nothing, the crowd was stricken with silence.

Yuè turned away from Tigress for a moment. A second later he sprinted at her with blinding speed, closing their distance and striking her in both arms with nerve attacks and knocking her to the ground. "Tigress!" Monkey called out. Propelling himself on his knuckles the primate lunged at Yuè to attack him with a flying kick. Yuè caught him by his leg and forced Monkey to the ground, pinning his upper body beneath a knee and striking his leg with a nerve attack.

He stood back up and looked down at Tigress, "You say that I did this. I made it this way. You've been blinded by your need for answers and your search for the truth. Some truths aren't meant to be known and some secrets better left uncovered. The reason I don't strike you down today is because somewhere in my heart you're still my friend. My pack. But not now. To me, you're less than nobody. Not even worth my time. I hope you're pleased with the answer you got Master Tigress. Because this is what it brought you." Yuè said before limping into the crowd, villagers moving to avoid getting in his way. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of four familiar faces before him. Master Shifu, Jo, Li, and his father. The old wolf's muzzle was creased with a small frown, "So this is your pack, son? This is how they show their loyalty and care? Attacking you... Such a shame." he said disappointedly. Yuè shook his head, "They're not my pack." he said before looking back at the fallen warriors, "Not anymore." he said. "Have you given my offer any thought? Has this opened your eyes, pup?" he asked. Yuè nodded, "Give me two days." he said. His father grinned and placed a paw on his shoulder, "As you wish son." Heilang said proudly before turning and walking away.

Master Shifu held a look of mixed emotions, uncertainty, shock, and remembrance. He seemed to mouth something, but said it too low for Yuè to hear before he ran off to check on his students, Jo following behind the grandmaster. Yuè looked down to Li, his pup looking up at him with a fearful look in her eye. "We have to go pup." he said quietly. Li looked up at her father before looking over to the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, the kung fu masters sprawled on the ground. "Zhang. Now." her father said sternly, regret tingeing his words. Li's ears folded against her head as she complied, padding down the street as her father limped home with her.

* * *

 **In The Forest...**

* * *

By the time Yuè and Li made it home the sun has set on the valley. The bamboo trees in the forest cast shadows in the dying light that could very well rival the Great Wall itself. The journey home had been longer than usual as well as quieter. Yuè's limp impeded his ability to go any faster than a quick gait and Li spent her time focusing on her steps and the prints they left in the snow. Yuè wanted to say something. Tell her everything is alright and that what happened was a huge misunderstanding. But how could he explain his rage and anger towards those he once called his pack to his daughter, someone who admired them for their courage, resilience, and assisting her father in his quest to locate her. He looked down to his pup, her ears pressed into the fur on top of her head, the down trodden expression on her face that shone so brightly it could humble the sun. "Pup, I..." Yuè trailed off the moment he saw the sodden look in his child's eyes, "Never mind. We're almost home..." he said. He knew that he was stating the obvious to Li, but that was all he could do in the absence of something better. Something to explain what happened and why. Anything with a sensible rhyme and reason other than, 'I got pissed so I beat up the legendary kung fu masters I called friends. Oops.'

Several minutes later Yuè and Li were at the door to their small home in the forest. He looked down at Li once again with a concerned look, her silence worrying him deeply. The wolf sighed as he turned the doorknob and entered the house, the heat of a burning fire warming his cold body and bringing him some form of comfort. Kuo sat on the couch and quickly got to her hindpaws when Yuè and Li entered, "There you two are." she said in a somewhat surprised voice, but something was off in her tone. She approached Yuè and looked him over, taking note of his bruises and the cuts over his closed left eye. "How'd you get those?" she asked, he arms crossed. Yuè cast a brief glance at Li before looking back at Kuo, "The bounty had more fight in her than I thought." he said, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to turn her in. "Right. And I suppose the antelope had claws?" she asked sarcastically in a crossed tone. Yuè undid the belt holding his quiver up and dropped his dagger, placing both beside the front door, "Li head to your room. I'll be in there a bit later." he said, the pup nodding and quickly padding off, the sound of a door clicking closed followed. "Alright Yang. She's gone so just let me have it." Yuè said exasperatedly. "Do you have any clue how much of an IDIOT you are?!" Kuo shouted, "I mean, fighting China's greatest heroes sounds insane in and of itself. But you actually do it? What the hell were you thinking?!" Yuè's ears flattened against his head, "Yang..." he said quietly. "Don't you 'Yang' me! Imagine my surprise when I hear from some pig earlier when I was grocery shopping that my boyfriend was fighting the Furious Five. You could've died you dope. Do you have any idea how pissed I would've been if you did?! God, sometimes it's like you don't have anything in that head of yours! It worries me enough when you go and pull dangerous stunts when you're hunting but this takes the cake. I mean, what if Li was there? What sorta example would you be setting if she saw you?" Kuo asked angrily. Yuè looked off ashamedly. "You have to be kidding me. She saw?" Kuo asked incredulously. Yuè nodded weakly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kuo asked angrily, hoping for a sensible answer that would never come.

Yuè only wrapped her in a warm embrace, placing his chin on top of her head, "Thank you for caring so much Yang. And you're totally right about Li. I set a terrible example for her." he said quietly. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I could say that it'll never happen again, but... Like you said, I'm an idiot. An absolute moron. I have no clue what you see in me but whatever you do I don't see it myself. I let my emotions get ahead of me today and that could've killed me. But right now I'm glad it didn't and I'm glad that you're screaming at me for doing something so stupid. For what it's worth... it'll never happen again. But right now, I need to talk to you. Get something important off my chest." The room was silent. The sound of a crackling fire as the only sound as the two wolves held each other in their arms. Kuo looked up into Yuè's eyes, "I'm listening." she said before leading him to the couch.

Yuè sighed heavily, "My father was in town today. He came to me after what happened with the Five... I took his offer. In two days I'm going to see the clan." he confessed. "Is this what you want? I mean, do you want to see them again?" Kuo asked worriedly. Yuè lied down on the couch, his head resting on Kuo's lap, "I'm not sure." he said with uncertainty, " a part of me wants to go back. To see what's changed and what's stayed the same. But another part of me just wants to forget them. Pretend they never existed and I never lived that life. But I know I can't do that." he lamented. Kuo placed her paw on Yuè's head and began to gently scratch, her claws carefully working through his fur and bringing him to a more calm mindset. "When you told me about your past with the Lin Kuei I knew that it wasn't a fun life from what you told me. But if you hated them so much then you wouldn't feel the want to go back. You call them your family, and if you feel that in your heart then that's who they are. I can't tell you that you shouldn't go back to them. It's not my decision to make. But I will tell you that if you do, I'm going with you." Kuo insisted. Yuè looked up at her and smiled, "I'm guessing that I can't tell you 'no' or convince you otherwise?" he asked, a small smile creasing his muzzle. Kuo shook her head, "Not a chance." she said before scratching behind Yuè's ear. "Fine. Wouldn't want it any other way." he said happily, pulling himself into the blissful scratching.


	9. Reunion

Yuè sat on the edge of his bed as Kuo tended to the bruises on his back and torso. "They're healing up nicely." Kuo said as she applied an ointment used to treat contusions, "I give it another day before the spots are gone completely. Maybe another half day before they're not sore anymore." Yuè grunted quietly in acknowledgement as he looked down in a small hand mirror that Kuo owned. The handle was made of polished redwood with slight abrasions caused by the brush of claws against it. The wolf looked down at the bandage that now covered his left eye. Underneath the fabric was an herbal healing salve to treat the wound and staunch bleeding. With a heavy sigh he removed the bandage, carefully unwrapping the cloth. He took another look in the mirror as he inspected the slices. The cuts were still a raw looking red but showed no signs of bleeding or infection, so it was alright to keep uncovered. "The cuts look clean." Kuo said positively, "They'll just be a scar in a little while, but I'm sure you won't mind it Grumps." Yuè quietly laughed at the remark and touched the cuts. The flesh was still tender and soft to the touch. He opened his eye for the first time in two days, only to see that it was different. The iris wasn't the normal golden color it was before but instead was a gleaming vermilion.

"That's not normal is it?" Kuo asked worriedly, "Is your eye okay?" Yuè nodded, "Yeah my eye is fine. The change is permanent though. Sometimes when blood gets in the eye it changes the pigment of the iris." Kuo wrapped her arms around Yuè's neck and looked over his shoulder into the mirror, "So I guess I should get used to this new color, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, I think it looks hotter. Makes you look more dangerous." she said with a smile, kissing Yuè on the cheek. He was silent and sighed heavily. "You're still thinking about it aren't you? Your fight with the Five and your father's deal?" Yuè nodded, "Yeah... I just know that it's gonna be really uncomfortable going around the village now. Not just for me, but for you and Li too." he affectionately squeezed Kuo's paw, "She just made friends with Jo and now that's pretty much over. And you probably won't be able to get service from any of the stores now, so you won't get to mess with the house when you want to." Kuo squeezed his paw back, "I prefer calling it 'sprucing the place up.'" she joked, "Besides, we'll be fine. I'm sure that Jo's a nice enough kid to not hold it against her. Or if he does I'm sure she could talk to him and set the record straight. And as for me, I'm sure I can work something out to where I can get stuff for the house. You don't have to worry about us so much Grumps." she reassured. Yuè chuckled, "You could be right about that." he said quietly.

"You're still worrying Yu. I know that tone in your voice. What are you thinking about now?" Kuo asked in a concerned tone. "My dad..." he lamented, "And of course you coming with me to see the clan. Are you sure there isn't anything I can say that can get you to reconsider?" Kuo looked Yuè directly in the eye, her paws holding his face so they maintain eye contact, "I'm positive. You're not getting rid of me that easily Grumps. Plus, I wanna be there to support you." she sympathized. "Alright. But before you see them there's someone I need to tell you about that we may be seeing too." Yuè said cryptically. Kuo arched an eyebrow, "Alright. Who?" Just as Yuè was about to say something a banging at the door interrupted him. The two wolves shared a look with one another. "Well, that's him. You ready?" Yuè asked. Kuo nodded. "Awesome. I guess it's time you met the family." he said sarcastically as he got up from the bed.

Yuè quickly dressed himself in his all black attire, and Kuo in her bounty hunting clothes. A black hooded long sleeved tunic with matching pants. She and Yuè shared one more look, the latter having one of apprehension, before leaving the confines of their shared room and into the living room. Yuè let out a sigh as he opened the door to see Heilang standing on the porch before him. "Glad to see you're ready pup. Let's get going." he urged. Yuè cast an unsure look at Kuo before looking back at his father, "Right. Just let me tell my daughter we're going." he said before calling Li into the room. The young pup timidly approached her father, nervous about the older wolf behind him. "Hey pup. Kuo and I have to go with your grandfather. She's gonna come back soon, so I want you to be a good girl and watch the house." he instructed, "Don't open the door unless you know it's one of us or Jian and Fan." Li nodded, "You said that you wouldn't have to leave me alone again." she said glumly. "I know pup. I swear, this is the last time. I will never leave you by yourself ever again, I promise. I'll be back." Yuè said, putting his forehead against her's. Li nodded again and they broke the embrace. Yuè turned to see his father frowning slightly, "I never said that she could come too. It's just me and you." Heilang insisted. "I know dad. But she's pretty stubborn. Yang wants to come with and that's what she'll do regardless of what either of us have to say. Trust me, she'd just follow us anyway." Yuè explained.

Heilang chuckled and shook his head, "You have the strangest taste in women." he muttered, "Fine. She can come too. Now let's go, the clan is waiting." Yuè sighed and looked back at Li, regret in his eyes. The pup padded up to him and hugged his leg tightly. Yuè bent down and pulled her into another embrace, just wishing that he was in a dream and now was the time to wake up. But it wasn't a dream and there was no waking up. They both let go with one last lingering look before Yuè turned away and left his daughter, closing the door behind him as he, Kuo, and his father went into the forest.

Li was alone again. Like so many times before when her father went off for work and she had no idea when he'd be back. This time was different though. All her life, Yuè was the only family Li knew of. Just she and her father. But now Li knew that there were more. More relatives that she had a chance to meet. To have a family like Jo's, full of cousins and aunts and uncles. She had to see them. She needed to see them. Li never made it a habit of actively disobeying her father, but this time felt necessary. This time felt like it meant to happen. Like she had to go. Li ran to her room and quickly got dressed in her winter clothes before quickly grabbing her house key and leaving home, locking the door behind her like she'd been taught.

The wolf pup sniffed the frigid winter air for her father's scent, a helpful light breeze making it easier. She took off on all fours like her father did and began to track him.

* * *

 **Later In The Forest...**

* * *

"So what exactly were the conditions of this deal?" Kuo asked. "The conditions are that Yuè comes to stay with the clan for a few weeks, so I can change his mind about not coming back for good. If he declines by the deadline then we leave and never both the pup again. If he should join, well, he's in." Heilang explained. The three wolves had made their trek into the woods several minutes earlier and were entering a dense thicket near the south western part of the valley. During the journey Yuè had been mostly quiet but spoke briefly when spoken to. Kuo however had a plethora of questions for Heilang. Many of which regarding Yuè and his deal with the old wolf, and a few about the clan itself. Though the answers to those questions were more vague and sometimes unanswered. "We're nearing the area we set up camp. You ready to see your real pack again?" Heilang asked, brimming with joy but not visibly. "Is that you giving me a choice to back out?" Yuè asked sarcastically. "Is that you thinking about breaking your word?" Heilang asked back in a serious and almost threatening tone. "No... A wolf never breaks his word..." Yuè said flatly. Heilang smiled and nodded, "Glad you remembered what I taught you." he said proudly, "Let's keep going, it's not much further."

Kuo shot Yuè a look of confusion and slight sorrow. Yuè glanced back at her dejectedly and only shrugged before continuing on his way, following behind his father. "So, what exactly can you do? Does this deal benefit you at all?" Kuo asked Yuè. "Kinda." Yuè answered in an annoyed tone, "I don't have to be with the clan all the time, so I can leave whenever I want. Just as long as I notify my father and make sure that I come back. So no, not really." Heilang chuckled, "Well I wouldn't want you skipping town before we have some bonding time." he joked, "And don't say it like I'm imprisoning you. You'll have complete freedom to go wherever you want." Yuè scoffed, "Yeah, as long as you have someone watching me at all times and reporting my every move." he said with a slight growl. "That's only because the last time you were out of my sight I had to track you down for fifteen years." he growled back, "So excuse me if I'm having trouble trusting you not to run off again."

Yuè growled lowly and went quiet again for the remainder of the walk, which didn't last much longer. A few minutes later the trio of canines reached a fairly small clearing in the forest with three other small glades. All of which had a number of gray cloth tents set up as well as several moving figures. As the group got closer to the camp and the figures became more prominent, they saw that the camp was filled with wolves. All of the canines sported a fairly similar attire of a vest with matching pants, but a few with different color variants. As far as fur color went they were all very similar in that regard as well. The wolves all had either black, gray, or brown fur, though some of which were different shades. The grounds around the camp were cleared of snow, leaving only cold hard dirt. "Welcome home pup." Heilang said with a wide smile as they approached the edge of the larger opening. A wolf with pitch black fur spotted the three of them approaching and let out a piercing howl, alerting the entire camp to the presence of their leader and two others.

Heilang, Yuè, and Kuo entered the camp but began to feel an air of uneasiness. Or at least the latter two could feel that. Yuè looked around at the wolves of the Lin Kuei, all staring directly at him. Some of the older wolves cast angry glares his way, while the younger ones were somewhat lost as to the hostility directed at him. Pups were shooed into tents or out of sight, and some of the other wolves could be seen brandishing weapons. When they came to a stop everyone went quiet, awaiting word from the grandmaster as to what was happening. "Clan, today we welcome back one of our own to the pack. After fifteen years of searching, my son has finally come home." he announced.

Unsurprisingly to Yuè, the reception was met with a chorus of disapproval. The wolves all barked, growled, and shouted their objections. Many of which shouted swears and called him names like, 'mutt, dog, traitor' and worse. Heilang's authority was called into question as clan members asked him why he considered bringing his son back, and whether or not she should be in control for bringing a traitorous deserter back. Heilang barked loudly, ceasing the loud shouting and complaints. His gaze swept the crowd of canines, all glaring and growling lowly, "Yuè has come back willingly and will only be with us for a few weeks. Four at the most." he announced, earning another chorus of disapproval that he quickly shut down with a growl, "By the end of that time, he will decide if he wants to stay or not. And should he decide to join the pack again, I expect you to treat him as your kin and welcome him with open arms as if he never left. If anyone has a problem with that, they can take it up with me." The crowd of wolves went silent, only showing their contempt through scowls and quiet snarls.

Heilang turned to Yuè and gestured for him to follow with a tilt of his head, "Come, I'll show you around. The camp's gotten larger since you left and I want you to know your way around." Yuè nodded and began following his father, Kuo following close behind. The crowd of wolves slowly parted and the canines began to go back to their activities, though many of them stayed to watch the deserter walk with their leader as if nothing had changed.

"Since you already know the main tents, I'll just show you around our newer editions." Heilang said leading the way. As Yuè looked around the camp he could see that there were only a few changes, but everything was just the same as the day he'd left. In the center of the large clearing sat his father's tent, one made with a leather outer layer to protect against moisture and an interior of furs, and pelts. The tents surroundings it were those of other high ranking members of the Lin Kuei. The scouts and revered warriors. In the three other clearing sat the camps for the grunts of the clan. Family wolves and pups in need of training to become one of the elite. Then on the outermost part of the camp sat a lone tent made of leaves, sticks, and a sparse lining of furs. The edges were lined with dull white feathers from an array of different birds from all around China, as well as tiny bones from any number of species. Yuè usually stayed away from that tent unless the soothsayer that lived there called for his presence.

As he looked around the wolf spotted many new faces and more pups running about than he remembered. Suddenly something caught hold of his ankle and sent him falling face first into the cold ground, stopping the tour and gaining the attention of Heilang, Kuo, and every other wolf watching them. Yuè looked down at his ankle to see a chain wrapped around his leg. The next thing he knew someone on the other end of that chain began pulling him in their direction. Kuo and Heilang ran to catch up to him but after a few yards Yuè stopped, and a figure dressed in all black, brandishing a long sword with a serrated edged blade, jumped down from the trees, thrusting the sword downwards. Yuè clapped his paws together and caught the blade just as the tip touched his throat. He looked up at his attacker and quickly recognized who he was. The assaulter shared a similarity with Yuè in regards to their eyes, though his were pale brown and jade green, instead of the now red and jade green. His fur was a dark grey that was only two shades away from being totally black, and he had a similar muzzle scar as Yuè, but his were shorter and had only two cuts.

Yuè smiled at his attacker and chuckled lightly, "Nice to see there's no love lost between us Yèwǎn." he taunted. Yèwǎn growled and pushed on the sword, "Of course, just like old times." he sneered, "You go off and leave the clan without a word and return a few years later like nothing happened. I'm honestly surprised you aren't dead yet." Yuè chuckled lightly, "Well, not for the lack of trying." he said before pushing the blade to the side and leaving it to plunge into the ground before standing back up with a backwards roll. Yuè stood before the wolf in his wolf style stance and grinned. Yèwǎn growled and extracted his blade from the ground. Just as he moved in to strike Yuè, his sword was stopped by another's blade. Yuè dropped his stance and looked to see his father blocking the sword and scowling at the rival wolf. "Drop the sword Yèwǎn." Heilang ordered. "You can't be serious! He comes back and we're supposed to just treat this traitor like he's still family?" he asked, outraged. "I know you're not deaf, and I'm seriously questioning whether or not you're stupid. I said drop the sword. I'd rather not lose two sons in one day." Heilang ordered again. Yèwǎn silently questioned the second part of the order before feeling a presence behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Kuo holding a knife to the back of his neck.

With a dry chuckle Yèwǎn sheathed his sword, "Who's that, Yuè? Your whore?" he asked. Yuè laughed at the insult, "She's not a whore, but if you call her that again I'm fairly certain that she could turn you into one hell of an ugly girl." Kuo reinforced the warning with a growl and a shove as she sheathed her knife. Heilang approached the dark gray wolf and slapped him on the back of the head, "I want this entire camp spotless from top to bottom before sundown." he commanded with a growl, "And next time I have to repeat an order to you, I won't be so forgiving." The wolf grunted begrudgingly before trudging off, three other wolves meeting him halfway. They all stared burning scowls at Yuè with the same anger as Yèwǎn before walking off with him. "So who was that?" Kuo asked. "That, was my big brother." Yuè answered with a grin. Kuo was taken aback by the revelation, "Wow. Whatever happened to brotherly love?" she asked half jokingly. "I guess it went away when I did." Yuè answered in a more serious tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Li had been tracking her father for nearly an hour and had almost lost both his scent and his paw prints several times. She wished that she'd learned more about how to track someone from her father, but he didn't think that she'd need such a skill. After several more minutes of wandering through the forest the wolf pup had come to the conclusion that she was now lost. Li desperately looked through the frozen woods for any sort of sign or clue as to where her father might have gone with Kuo and the older wolf that claimed to be her grandfather. She was determined to know for sure if that was true and if she indeed had some other form of family. Looking off into the distance she caught sight of several gray looking tents and even a faint smokestack coming from a fire. Perhaps they'd know where her father would be. Just as she began making her way toward the small encampment a pair of deep blue eyes appeared before her, stopping the pup in her tracks and causing her to fall backwards into the snow.

The owner of the eyes giggled before extending a paw to help her up, "Sorry for scaring you like that." he apologized, "Need a paw?" Li graciously accepted the help up and was brought back to her hindpaws. She looked over the surprise stranger to see he was a wolf pup like her self and even had the same white fur, but he had a black furred muzzle that extended a broad stripe up the center of his face, leading all the way down his back and ending with a tuft of black at the tip of his tail. He was dressed in a tattered and patched up pair of black pants with a matching sash, but no shirt. "Thank you. My name is Li. What's yours?" she asked with a small bow. "I'm Yun. What are you doing in the forest all by yourself?" asked the young wolf curiously. "I'm looking for my daddy. He left home a little while ago and I'm trying to follow him." she explained hopefully before feeling more crestfallen, her ears folding against her skull, "But now I'm lost."

"Well, maybe we can help you." Yun suggested. Li looked at him with confusion, "'We?'" she asked. Just then another wolf pup dropped down from a nearby tree and landed in front of her, beside Yun. Though this one looked similar but also somewhat different from the first. His fur was pitch black with a white muzzle and stripe, and his eyes were both red. "Hi." he greeted with a warm smile, "I'm Yan." Li bowed again, "It's nice to meet you both." she said politely. "Maybe someone in our camp has seen your dad. Wouldn't hurt to check." Yun suggested. He took the pup by her paw and began leading her towards the camp in the distance. Yan walked beside her and smiled warmly, "So why did your dad go?" he asked curiously. "I don't really know. But my grandfather came for him and said something about a deal and 'the clan.'" she explained. "That's strange. Maybe someone in our clan can help. We're gonna be here for a while, so maybe we can even help look for him." Yun said cheerfully. Li nodded and smiled brightly, "That's a wonderful idea." Yan began to pick up the pace in his strides, "Well what're we waiting for? Let's hurry." he said before taking off on all fours. Yun looked to Li with a bright smile before letting go of her paw and taking off as well. The young wolf pup giggled and got down on her paws too, dashing off to join her new friends.

* * *

 **In The Camp...**

* * *

When they arrived at the camp, Li was surprised to see so many wolves in one place. Back when she and Yuè lived in Tan Jin she'd only see other wolves occasionally, but they were either store owners or pedestrians rushing around the city. But now there were wolves everywhere she looked. All of them had different colors of fur, different faces, some even sported scars like her father. Yun and Yan tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention again just as she was about to bump into the back of one of the wolves' legs, "Hey, this way." Yan said, leading her further into the camp.

Three pups quickly dashed about the encampment, nimbly dodging older wolves that were carrying out their own tasks and handling their own business and moving lithely between tents. Though, Li was lagging behind the twin wolves and kept getting lost in thought by the size and scope of the camp. She wondered just how many wolves were there and how many could in some way be related to her. Any one of the other wolves could potentially be a cousin, or an uncle or aunt. She ceased her thinking when she caught the sound of someone telling a story. They were a pup too by the sound of their voice, "...The Ghost was huge! Taller than the leader of the Qidan even. He had fur as white as fresh fallen snow, and mystical eyes that could peer right into your soul." said the pup as he told the story. "Pffft, yeah right. The Ghost isn't real." said another voice, "He's just a story the elders tell to get us to behave. There's no such thing." The story had caught Li's interests, she had to hear more. She turned to her left and spotted the tent where the story was being told. She padded closer until she spotted a small opening in the side. The curious young pup peeked inside and saw a circle of four other pups, one with light brown fur, one with black, and two with different shades of gray, one dim gray and the other an ashen gray.

"Yes he is." argued the brown furred pup, "My dad says that he used to lead the clan before Grandmaster Heilang became the leader. He says that he was the best." The ashen gray wolf scoffed, "He can't be the best, because everyone knows that I'm the best." he bragged. The entire tent erupted in laughter, "No you aren't. You can't even get the chain hammer technique right." said the black furred wolf. Li quietly giggled at the pups in the tent argue about the story, but unfortunately she wasn't quiet enough. Her laughter caught the attention of the wolf pups and they looked over toward where she was standing. "What was that?" asked the dim gray furred pup. "I don't know. Sounds like it came from outside the tent." the brown furred pup said, "Over here." He moved over to the entrance to the tent, and right where Li had peeked inside. He quickly opened the tent, and his eyes went wide with fear from who he saw standing before him. A wolf with fur as white as freshly fallen snow. The Ghost.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Where'd she go?" asked Yun. "I don't know. Maybe we should look that way." Yan said pointing to his right. "No way. She could've gone that way." Yun disagreed, pointing to his left. "How about we play 'claw, fang, blade' to decide which way we check first?" Yan proposed. Yun shrugged in agreement, but before they could start their game a scream was heard throughout the camp, alerting all of nearby wolves. "Uh oh." The twins said in unison as they dashed off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

 **Near the Center of the Camp...**

* * *

Yuè, Heilang, and Kuo all dashed off to find the source of the scream. Weaving through the crowd of wolves that were also determined to find the source of the disturbance, they all stopped in front of a small tent where a group of four wolf cubs dashed out and clung to the leg of their parents. "What's the meaning of this? Why were you screaming?" Heilang asked the young wolves. "Th-the Ghost! He's in our tent because I said I didn't believe in him!" said the pup with ashen gray fur. Yuè chuckled quietly at the pup, 'So now they're telling stories about him? Things have changed.' he thought to himself. Heilang snatched the sword from a nearby wolf and, I one fell swoop, sliced the tent open vertically. When the folds fell, the entire crowd gasped at the sight of Li and her snow white fur, the trademark of the wolf called 'The Ghost.' Beside her stood two other wolf pups, Yun and Yan, but they were more ashamed of being caught.

Yuè was less than pleased to see his daughter in the last place he'd want her to be, "Zhang Li." he said in a low angry voice, a slight growl was heard at the end. Li's ears flattened against her skull, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home." Yuè asked, upset that his daughter disobeyed him. "And with the twins." Heilang interjected, his voice carrying a growl of irritation as well. Li trembled a little as she began to speak up, "Well... I–" she stuttered as Yuè cut her off, "Save it. I'll talk to you about it later." he said before turning to Kuo, "Would you mind taking her home Yang?" he asked with a sigh. Kuo nodded and took Li by her paw, "Yeah. I think it's about time I got going anyway." Kuo said before planting a kiss on Yuè's cheek, "You better visit while you're here. For both of us." she half threatened. "I promise I will. And as soon as I do, Li and I will have a long talk about her wandering habits." Yuè said in an upset tone, Li lowering her head shamefully with a whimper.

Yuè turned back towards what was left of the tent to see the wolf pups his father called, 'the twins' staring up at him. "Now you two, explain yourselves." Heilang demanded. "We were in the forest and saw Li." Yun began, "And she said that she was lost and looking for her dad." Yan continued, "So we took her here to see if someone might've seen him." Yun finished, both pups looking down and avoiding Heilang's glare. "Hmph, I guess I could let you two off the hook this time. You did help my granddaughter after all." Heilang said. The twins' looked back up at him with bright smiles, "But next time you pull another stunt like this you'll both be doing fifty push-ups and running twenty laps around the entire camp. Understood?" Yun and Yan nodded, "Yes, Grandmaster." they said in unison. "Good." he said before turning to Yuè, "I need to talk to you in private. Come with me." His son nodded before looking at the wolf twins, but they were gone just as soon as they were there.

* * *

 **In Heilang's Tent...**

* * *

Yuè warily entered his father's quarters, a place he'd go to in the past to visit him, talk to him, and receive some form of punishment from him. The tent was the largest in the camp, housing Heilang's armor sets, weapons, and sleeping arrangements. It was also the place where he'd gather with higher ranked clan mates to plan strategies and where they'd go next. The ground of the tent was covered with large fuzzy pelts, some were bought from traders and others were probably stolen. Heilang sat in the center of the room with his back turned to the entrance, deep in meditation. "Dad? I'm here." Yuè said hesitantly. Heilang didn't respond for several seconds before slowly letting out a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder to see Yuè looking at him, still standing in front of the entrance, "Good..." he said before standing and facing his son. "Don't just stand there, come in." Heilang insisted. Yuè cautiously padded closer to his father until the were face to face with one another. The old wolf chuckled, "I won't bite you pup. Don't be so suspicious." Yuè shrugged, "I'm just being careful. Wouldn't want someone shoving a blade in my chest." he commented mistrustfully. "I'll have a talk with your brother and the rest of the clan. I can't let that slide." Heilang said thoughtfully, "Now, let me get a good look at you. It's been too long since we've seen each other."

He slowly circled Yuè, taking in all the changes of his son's figure. From what the one-eyed wolf could tell, he was still very healthy. His winter coat was coming in well and it wasn't as faded as his father's. He had more scars than Heilang could remember, 'Carelessness and unnecessary risks' he thought with a smile, 'You haven't changed a bit.' He finished inspecting his son when he came across his left eye, the still raw claw marks on it and the now red iris, "You look well. Fairly banged up, but very healthy." Heilang said gratefully, "Though, you aren't without... changes. Your eye... I assume the tiger did it?" Yuè chuckled, "Yeah, she did a real number on me." His father smiled, "Still have the same sense of humor." he remarked quietly, "It looks like it's healing well. I hope it didn't cost much for the healer to tend to the wound." he said brushing his thumb over the injury. "It didn't cost anything really. Totally free." Yuè said. "That's good. Am I wrong to assume that your... wife has medical experience?" Heilang asked. Yuè's eyes went wide and his ears drooped, "She's... not my wife. But she does have a bit of medical training. Though I have more, and treated it myself." His father arched an eyebrow with interest, "Really?" he asked, "And where did you learn? Who taught you?" Yuè shifted his gaze to the ground, focusing on the furs, "My ex-wife... She passed eight years ago after giving birth to my daughter." Heilang felt a ping of sorrow touch his heart, "I see..." he said, his expression softening from the usual stoic look he always had, "I'm sorry..." A tense silence fell over the room. Both canines clawing for something to break how quiet and awkward things had become. Yuè was the first to break the stillness, "So, what was it you wanted to see me about?" he asked. "Oh, right." Heilang remembered, "I... just wanna talk about you, pup. Where have you been? What have you been up to? How's life? Just, everything." he said excitedly. "A lot of places, I'm a bounty hunter, and fine until you showed back up and complicated everything." Yuè said, answering the questions consecutively. "Ouch." Heilang said feigning pain, "I'm just trying to take an interest in your life. Is that too much to ask?" Yuè scoffed, "Uh, yeah. There's a reason for why you wanted me back so badly. I'm just waiting to hear what your ulterior motive is." he said crossing his arms. "My 'ulterior motive' is to get our family back together." Heilang argued, "Why is that so hard to believe?" Yuè went quiet and looked away again. Heilang sighed heavily, "Fine, you don't wanna tell me." he said defeatedly, before padding past his son and peeking out of the tent, "The sun's going down. It'll be time for dinner soon. I suggest you go find the spot where you're sleeping tonight as well." Yuè nodded and turned to face his father, only to see a mischievous smirk etched across his muzzle, "But before you go, I'm gonna introduce you to your handler." he said before whistling. "My 'handler?' his son asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

Moments later a young wolf with a mix of white and hazel brown fur, mostly the latter, entered the tent, "You called for me grandmaster?" he asked dutifully. "Yes I did." Heilang answered before turning to his son, "This is Fletcher. He's gonna be watching you and reporting all of your moves directly to me." Yuè frowned, "You can't be serious. I'm old enough to take care of myself, dad. Plus, he's like twenty! I'm thirty-two." Heilang chuckled, "I know how old you are, but that doesn't excuse this." he said sternly, "You can't expect me not to take precautions after you went AWOL. So, I'm having one of my most loyal warriors look after you." Fletcher lowered his head nobly, "I'd be honored to take on this task." Yuè scoffed, "Kiss a**." he muttered under his breath, earning a growl from his father, "Get going smartass. Dinner is about to be served and I'm sure you want to fed." Heilang ordered. Yuè left the tent while grumbling at the fact that he had to be babysat like he was a pup, as Fletcher left behind him.

"I see that I'm not too late for the reunion." said a rough grumbling voice from the back of the tent. Heilang turned to see an old wolf moving towards him. "Not at all. You did foresee it happening. Or have you forgotten in your age?" Heilang said half jokingly.

As the wolf stepped closer Heilang got a good look at the elder. His fur was a pale aged gray, matted and grizzled with his age. His eyes were a pale blue, indicating a loss of sight, but it was hardly a loss. The elder wolf was dressed in a long and flowing black hooded cloak that hid his thin and frail looking body that was far from brittle. Beneath the cloak he wore a frayed black silk vest with a matching sash and tattered pair of pants. His paws were adorned with fingerless cotton gloves, and his neck was decorated with a talisman carved out of sacred peach tree wood with the character for 'life' inscribed on it.

The elder chuckled dryly, "I know, I know. I'm not that old yet." he joked. Heilang chuckled as well, "So, have you had anymore visions? You must have if you're here." he asked. The old canine shook his head, "No visions this time." he said with a friendly grin, "But, the spirits have been speaking to me. More specifically, your father." Heilang's eyes widened at the news, "What has he been saying? Is it about the clan?" he asked. The Soothsayer shook his head once again, "No, the clan is fine." he reassured, "He's been muttering a lot lately. Much of it is unintelligible, but I have been able to discern something about your son, Yuè." Heilang arched an eyebrow inquisitively, "Why Yuè? Does it have to do with his return?" he asked. "Possibly. All I've been able to catch is his name and the word 'brand.'" The Soothsayer said cryptically, "Perhaps he means that your pup must bear the brand of the clan?" he said thoughtfully. Heilang placed a paw over his left pectoral, the place where he had been branded with his clan's seal, "I doubt he'd take to being branded." he said doubtfully. "Perhaps. But there's no harm in trying." the elder said. "If you say so." Heilang conceded, "Two days from now Yuè will go to you for the branding."

* * *

 **Meanwhile In The Camp...**

* * *

The sun had fallen and gave way to the night. The forest had become pitch black with only the faint light of a waning moon to illuminate the shadows. However, in the Lin Kuei camp, the wolves all gathered near the center of the camp where a large bonfire had been lit. The canines all sat around in their own groups, socializing with other members of the pack. But Yuè sat alone by the fire, watching the embers float away and die off in the cold winter air. Or, as alone as he could be. On the other side of the fire sat several other wolves, some conversing with one another but a few others had their eyes firmly locked on Yuè, watching him like he was ticking time bomb waiting to explode. He flashed the onlookers a toothy grin and a wink, earning himself a growl of anger from each of them. The intended response he was looking for. Soon more wolves began to crowd around the fire as the time for rations to be handed out drew closer. The other lupines all sat away from Yuè, staying either opposite of his side of the fire or to his far sides. All except one, Fletcher.

The young wolf was taking his assignment very seriously and made sure to keep close to his charge, much to Yuè's chagrin. To bother him further, the canine kept shooting half glances his way, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't, or to be too watchful. Yuè sighed, "What?" he asked irritatedly, causing Fletcher to flinch a little from sudden sound of his voice, "Is there something you wanna say or are you taking this job way too seriously?" The young wolf looked away for a moment before looking back to Yuè, "I'm sorry." he apologized, "This is the first assignment the grandmaster gave me since he asked me to assist in finding you. You do remember me from the Jade Palace, yes?" he asked. The mention of that day jogged Yuè's memory of the battle, his father revealing himself, and his confession that created a rift between him and his new friends. He shook his head free from the flashback and looked away, "Yeah, I remember you now." he said glumly before looking back at Fletcher, "So, your name is Fletcher?" he asked. The wolf nodded with a bright smile, "Yes, and no." he answered, "Fletcher is what everyone calls me because when I was a pup, I was always assigned to make fletchers for archery training. So, I guess everyone took to calling me that." Yuè arched an eyebrow at the lupine, "So you grew up with the clan?" he asked. Fletcher nodded again, "Yes. I was born sometime around your departure from the clan." he explained, "Back then I grew up knowing that the grandmaster only had one son. But when I found out about you I was eager to know who you were, and why you'd leave the clan." Yuè could detect a bit of a question at the end of Fletcher's story. The pup looked over to him with anticipation for an answer, eager to learn Yuè's motivation for defecting.

Before he could come up with some lie or even the slightest semblance of a truthful answer, a much older wolf, somewhere around his age or slightly younger, came by with several bowls of food, the rations for the clan. He began to pass out the rations to the wolves around the fire, all digging in as soon as they got their paws on the bowls. As expected, Yuè was the last to receive his food but was surprised to see what he'd gotten. In his bowl was a small pile of leaves, twigs, and some tree nuts, a far cry from the meat that the rest of the clan received. Before the wolf had a chance to walk off Yuè spoke up about his rations, "What the hell is this?" he asked. The wolf turned to face him with a smug sneer, "That's dinner. Eat up." he said with a slight chuckle. "Sure thing, if I was a goat." Yuè retorted, "Where's the meat?" he asked with a slight growl. The lupine scoffed, "Funny, didn't think a grazer like you would want any." a chorus of laughter from the surrounding wolves followed the insult. Yuè set his bowl down before standing up to look the wolf in his eyes, his furious gaze staring deeply into the lupine's condescending glare. "Leave the real food to the real wolves." the wolf said with a grin. Yuè chuckled lightly, "If that's the case then maybe you should pass yours to someone else." he said with a sneer. The other wolf growled, "You're one to talk, traitor." he said disdainfully, "A real wolf wouldn't have abandoned his pack for a bunch of grazers. I feel sorry for that pup of yours. It's a real shame she was sired by you and whatever bitch you mated." he said with a sneer.

Yuè looked away and scratched the back of his head, before looking back at the wolf, a wide grin on his face, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part? I got a little distracted by this bothersome ringing in my ear." he said with a slight chuckle. The wolf growl, "I said, I feel bad that pup of yours was sired by a grazer like you and whatever random whore you mated." he said slower with a snarl and an arrogant grin. Yuè chuckled again, "That's what I thought you said." In a flash Yuè quickly grabbed the wolf by his shirt and headbutted him, dazing the canine and causing him to stumble back. Keeping a hold on him, Yuè pulled the offending wolf in for a knee to his groin, sending the lupine to the ground holding his crotch. Yuè crouched over the wolf and grabbed his shirt again before punching him in the ribs, eliciting a yelp of pain. Yuè punched him twice in the face, once in the nose and once in the eye, before Heilang stepped into the circle of wolves. He grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off of the wolf he was pummeling.

Heilang looked at Yuè disappointedly before casting the same gaze upon the wolf he was punching. The grandmaster then looked around at the circle of wolves in front of the bonfire, "Get to your quarters. There's more work to be done in the morning." he ordered, causing the wolves to disperse. The canine on the ground began to stand up, holding a paw on his now bleeding nose. "Not you." Heilang ordered before the lupine could take his leave. "Explain." he demanded with a snarl as he looked between his son and the other wolf. "Your son went berserk, grandmaster. I was passing out the rations, and I guess he wasn't satisfied with what he received. He just lashed out at me." the wolf explained. Heilang shot a hard look at him before turning to Yuè. "Check the bowl." he said with a nod to where he was sitting. Heilang glanced at his son for a second before picking up his bowl. With one look at its contents he turned it upside down, spilling the twigs and leaves on the ground, "Well I can see why he wouldn't be satisfied." Heilang said with a calm anger, "Go to your quarters. I'll handle you tomorrow." he ordered.

The wolf quickly took his leave, his ears flat against his skull, his tail tucked between his legs and his bloody paw holding his nose. Heilang turned to his son, disappointment in his eyes, "So... All this because he called you a grazer?" he asked incredulously. "There's more to it than that, dad." Yuè said vaguely. "Oh is there? Well by all means, please explain to me what this was all about." Heilang said, waiting for an answer. Yuè looked off and remained quiet. "Silence again? Seems to be your answer for a lot of questions." his father said in an amused tone, "Is this some sort of attempt at trying to get kicked out of the clan early? Because you're gonna have to try harder." Yuè sighed heavily, "No. I'm not trying to get kicked out. I just... lost my temper." he said vaguely. "Really? Lost your temper? Because this seemed more personal." Heilang said, "Why don't you explain this whole incident for me then, since you just 'lost your temper.'" he said, still awaiting an answer. "He said some things about me, about my daughter... my wife..." Yuè said defeatedly, "I know you're gonna wanna say something to him and the rest of the clan, you said so earlier. But don't. I don't want anyone thinking I'm getting special treatment. That'd only make this whole thing so much harder." Heilang placed a paw on his son's shoulder, "Sounds like you're thinking with your head for once pup." he said with a proud smile. Yuè grinned at the jape, "Doesn't happen as often as it should." he joked. Heilang chuckled, "Alright, so no special treatment, eh?" he asked. Yuè nodded, "Fine. You have scout duty in the morning." he said straightforwardly. Yuè deadpanned, "You can't be serious." he said incredulously. Heilang smiled and pat him on the shoulder, "You said 'no special treatment' so this is how it goes." he said as he turned to go back to his tent. He turned back to face Yuè once more, "And for the record, I wasn't gonna give you special treatment. You just made it easier for me to give you scout duty. But I will handle that wolf, I guarantee you." he said before keeping on his way to his tent.

Yuè sighed heavily and looked around the bonfire. No one was around, but that didn't mean no one was listening to his conversation with his father, laughing quietly to themselves. The lupine took it upon himself to put the fire out, kicking the wet dirt into it, before heading off to find a place to sleep. He padded through the camp in search of a clear spot where he could rest for the night, which turned out to be harder than he thought it'd be. After several minutes of walking he decided on sleeping in a tree, the only place that hadn't been taken. When he arrived at the desire tree, he noticed a small tent beside in and a faint white glow coming for the tent. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuè decided to look inside, only to find the tent completely empty. "Hi." said a voice behind him, causing the wolf to jump a little. Yuè turned to see the twin pups from earlier standing in front of him, "Oh, just you two." he said somewhat relieved, "What're you doing up at this time? Shouldn't you guys be asleep?" he asked. "Well you're in front of our tent." Yan said, "What're you doing looking in our tent?" Yuè was about to tell them about the glowing, but decided against it, mainly because it made him sound crazy, "I was looking for somewhere to sleep. Looks like all the good spots were taken." he explained half jokingly. "You can stay with us if you'd like." Yun said with a bright smile, "I'm sure there's more than enough room."

Yuè thought about taking the pup up on his offer, but decided against it. It'd only make him look stranger if someone saw him wake up in the morning and leave the tent of a couple of pups, "No thanks." he declined, "I'll just sleep in a tree. Wouldn't be the first time I'd had to." The twins shrugged and went into their tent for the night, leaving Yuè to his tree.

He quickly scaled the tree trunk and hopped onto one of the strongest branches he could find, testing its strength with a few shakes before lying down on it, using his arms as makeshift pillows. He gazed around at the camp one more time, still hoping that in some way he'd wake up and be back in bed with Kuo and none of the last few days never happened. With that thought hie drifted off to sleep, his paw unconsciously reaching for where Kuo would be beside him.


	10. A Moment's Reprieve

Three days had passed since Yuè's altercation with the legends of the Jade Palace. During that time the Warriors of the Valley of Peace were slowly but surely recovering from the injuries they'd sustained. The effects of the nerve attacks were quickly relieved thanks to Master Shifu, but the savagery of the attack itself was enough to cause some intense bruising and soreness of the muscles. Mantis was the first to fully recover, thanks to his smaller size, and were helping the others through acupuncture. Though currently, they were all resting from the treatment. The group sat in the barracks kitchen, Po's right shoulder and was bandaged and his arm was in a sling, Monkey's leg was bandaged up from the thigh down, stopping below the knee, Crane's wings and chest were bandaged, Viper's midsection was bandaged, and both of Tigress' arms were bandaged and in slings. However, the leader of the Furious Five was missing from the gathering.

Master Tigress sat alone in the Dragon Grotto, meditating to the sound of dripping water and trying to find her inner peace. But her mind was turning as she remembered what Yuè had told her. The wolf had saved her life, helped liberate an oppressed city, even went as far as telling her that she was family to him, and she stabbed him in the back. Betrayed his trust because of his past. Things were rocky at first between she and the wolf. But as she began to understand and know him more, she felt that he wasn't some sell-sword that'd work for the highest bidder. He had a life and feelings, and even a family that cared about him. She trusted him with her own, albeit small, secret. And even when he had the chance to kick her while she was down, he did something worse. He told her that she'd hurt him in a way not easily fixed. She'd broken his trust and destroyed their friendship. At the moment, she felt nothing but the pain of his nerve attack, and a bit of muscle spasming, but with time the thought drilled deeper into her mind. Filling Tigress with the guilt of hurting a friend. Her pack.

Tigress's eyes flew open as she gasped. Her fingers twitched, a slight after effect of the nerve and muscle damage, as she was pulled out of her meditative state by her subconscious overloading with emotions. Her eyes quickly looked about the grotto as she regained her bearings, listening to the steady drip of water shatter the silence of her mind, looking down to see her arms still bound by their slings. Tigress sighed heavily, "I was blind..." she whispered to her self before leaving the seclusion of the damp cave, making her way back to the barracks.

Tigress entered the kitchen to hear the others conversing about something. "... I'm just saying you could be more gentle." Crane whined. "I'm stabbing you with needles. How much more gentle could I possibly be?" Mantis argued. Tigress took her seat at the end of the table as the conversation ended. "Hey Tigress, I was just about to go find you. I have some good news." Mantis announced, getting the attention of the entire table, "Today's the last day that you guys are gonna be in those bandages. In another half day they come off and you'll have made a full recovery." The news was met with the cheers of the whole table, minus Tigress. "Awesome! We can finally help my dad decorate for the Winter Feast." Po cheered. "I forgot all about that." Viper chimed in, "But I can't wait to help out." she said happily. "Yeah, I heard that the party's gonna be bigger this year." Monkey said gleefully. "That's what he told me. Some guys from out of town moved in next door and they wanna celebrate with us." Po explained. "Cool. It could be a nice 'welcome to the neighborhood' party too." Crane suggested. "So Tigress, what were you up to?" Viper asked. "I was meditating." she said concisely. "Oh. How are your paws holding up?" Mantis asked.

Tigress looked down at her paws in the sling and tried to clench her fingers. She grimaced slightly when her digits failed to make a fist, only twitching awkwardly. Tigress sighed defeatedly. "It's alright," Mantis comforted, "Your paws should be back to normal after one more treatment." Tigress looked sullenly at her friends. Their limbs bandaged and useless because they wanted to help her after she lost control of her emotions and attacked Yuè. 'If I had just let it go they'd be fine.' she thought to herself before standing up, "I'm so sorry." she apologized, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so intent on wanting to know more about what was happening to Yuè, you guys wouldn't be like this." Viper smiled warm and sympathetically, "None of this is your fault Tigress. We chose to help you out because we were curious too." she said compassionately, "We had no idea that this would happen," she gestured at the bandages, "but it did and there's nothing we can do about it." Tigress shook her head slowly, "You didn't have to go along with me." she argued, "If you hadn't then there's no way any of you would've wound up like this." Po stood up and padded over to Tigress before pulling her into a one armed hug. "Po, now's not the time for this." she growled. Po quickly released the feline and looked away, "Oh... Sorry." he apologized with a wry smile. Tigress looked around at her friends, their expressions supportive, but below their smiles she could sense some form of contempt for her. Perhaps it was her imagination or guilty conscience. She wasn't sure. "I have to speak with Master Shifu." she said, quickly excusing herself.

Just as Tigress exited the kitchen Jian and Fan walked past her, moving out of the way from the rushing tiger. Jian looked over the room, eyeing the bandages on Po and the rest of the Five, except Mantis. "I guess it's true." he said near emptily, "Did Yu do this to you guys?" Everyone nodded. "Do you know why?" Fan asked, "People have been saying that he just cracked and attacked you outta the blue. I heard someone say that he was part of Shen's army and came for revenge, or some psycho wanting to destroy the valley. Just all sorts of crazy rumors." she said somewhat distressfully. "We found out that he used to be Lin Kuei." Viper said bluntly, earning a surprised look from Jian and Fan. "We asked him about it and he didn't want to tell us or Po... Then Tigress asked him and we pushed a bit too hard." she said before Jian gave his input, "So he pushed back, only harder... Sounds like Yu." he sighed, "Are you okay? Are you all alright?" he asked, first addressing Viper then the rest of the group. "Yeah. They'll be fine by tomorrow." Mantis confirmed, "My injuries recovered quicker and I've been treating them. Did you know that Yuè can do nerve attacks?" he asked. Jian looked to Fan and they both shrugged, "Sorta." Fan said, "We remember that he was experimenting with it a while back but we never knew he actually got it. Is this how you ended up that way?" Everyone nodded. Jian and Fan both took seats at the table, the former closer to Viper and the latter where Tigress previously sat.

"So, have you guys been enjoying the Winter Festival?" Po asked, trying to break the tension. "Yeah actually." Jian said with a smile, "That's actually another reason we came to visit. Rumor has it that the Valley of Peace knows how to party." Everyone chuckled, "We know how to party with the best of them, that's for sure." Mantis said. "Awesome. I can't wait for the feast. If the cooking's anything like what Po makes then I just may move here." Jian joked. "Funny you should mention that." Monkey said, "Po's dad is holding a feast at his restaurant, and Po's gonna help make the food." Jian's stomach grumbles quietly at the thought of all the food to be had, "Well you can count me in." he said with a chuckle. "Wait, what about the party?" Fan asked. "I'm pretty sure that's off." Crane said flatly, "I mean, look what happened." He gestured to his bandaged wings and the others' injuries, "I doubt he'll be in the partying mood." Jian shrugged, "I don't know," he said indifferently, "Yuè's been pretty fickle with his emotions. Sometimes he can hold a grudge, other times he's pretty forgiving. It all depends on what you did." he explained. "So would pushing him to tell us about his past be grudge worthy?" Mantis asked. Fan and Jian grimaced, "Maybe?" Fan said with uncertainty and a shrug.

* * *

 **In The Hall of Heroes...**

* * *

"I completely understand, but you shouldn't bear the full weight of your burden." Shifu said understandingly. "But Master, it was all my fault." Tigress disagreed, "They're hurt because of me. I know they don't say it, but they're blaming me for what happened with Yuè." She looked away, feeling the weight of her guilt bear heavily on her mind. "Tigress, it's not all your fault." Master Shifu reassured, "True, you could've handled the situation differently, but the fault was also on Yuè. He didn't have to react as he did. He could've walked away and said nothing. But you didn't have to push so hard or reacted the way you did to what he said. Had you controlled your anger and restrained yourself, everyone would've been just fine." Tigress hung her head dejectedly, "So it is my fault..." she murmured. "I wanted to know why he never told us about the Lin Kuei, about his past. All he wanted was to forget it, but I wouldn't let him." Shifu placed a comforting paw on Tigress' shoulder, "You're not the only one that's hurt people they love because they were so focused on their pursuit. But you are one of the few that realized what they've done and wanted to correct their mistakes."

"You mean Tai Lung and Shen don't you?" Tigress asked. Shifu nodded, "But don't see this as a comparison to them. They're pursuit of power were they're downfall. You're seeking to correct your mistake, and find your peace once more. It's too late to change what's happened, but you have the right idea. You know what you must do." Tigress nodded slowly, "But how can I find Yuè? Last time we saw him he'd gone back with Heilang to join the Lin Kuei." Shifu turned away and folded his arms behind his back, "I don't know. But when you're truly ready and he's willing to listen, he'll reveal himself to you." A small grin creased Tigress' mouth as she stood and respectfully bowed to Shifu, "Thank you, master." Shifu smiled at her a waved his paw, "Think nothing of it. I hope that he forgives you and that you find your peace again."

Just as Tigress turned to leave Master Shifu, there was a heavy loud banging at the door to the entrance of the hall. Tigress was stopped in her tracks by the abrupt nature of the sound. Whoever was out there was angry and really wanted in. Just as there was another loud banging Po, the rest of the Five, Jian, and Fan all rushed into the Hall of Heroes, "What's happening?" Monkey asked. "Yeah, someone sounds pissed." Jian said bluntly. "Shifu!" bellowed a voice on the other side of the doors, "I know you are in there! OPEN THE DOORS!" the voice shouted. Everyone shared an exasperated look with one another, "Temutai." they all said in unison. Master Shifu cautiously approached the entrance and opened the door, only to see a wrathful Temutai on the other side, seething and snorting angrily. "To what do we owe a visit from the king of the Qidan?" Shifu asked respectfully, "I expected you and your clan would have left the valley after the Peace Jubilee." Temutai huffed heavily before entering the hall, "Where is the wolf?" he asked, "Where is Láng?!" He stomped over to Po and stared down at the panda intently. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Po asked, his voice hitching in pitch. Temutai turned his attention to the Furious Five before looking back at Shifu, "I can assure you that we have no idea as to what the whereabouts of Yuè are." the old master said calmly, only sparking Temutai's ire more. "I don't believe you." he snarled, "That Lin Kuei dog must pay for his crimes against the Qidan. He attacked you, but yet you protect him. All I ask is that you tell me where he is." Temutai's voice edged in and out of calm and enraged. Everyone could tell that he was deeply angered, but still coherent enough to possibly be reasoned with. But then again, it was Temutai. "What crimes did he commit?" Tigress asked, "What will you do with him if we tell you where he is?" Shifu shot the feline a disapproving look, but she retorted with a calm and calculated glance. "He's killed many of my own." Temutai said with a heavy heart, "He and his pack of mongrels. I only ask that you tell me where he is so that he may be brought to justice. I will see to it that he and his entire clan hang for their crimes." he said with conviction.

The masters all exchanged worried looks with one another, Jian and Fan only frowned and crossed their arms. "Temutai, as the honest truth, we have no clue where Yuè is." Po said calmly, "We've been searching ourselves and we haven't seen a trace of him. For all we know he could be on the other side of China by now." The king of the Qidan glowered at the panda and clenched his hooves in rage, a quiet cracking resonating from them, "Lies..." he muttered, "If you do not tell me where that mutt is, then the Jade Palace is an enemy to the Qidan. You ally yourself with thieves and murderers, then you will be treated with the same courtesy." With that he Temutai stomped out of the palace and down the mountain, fuming with unbridled rage.

The Hall of Heroes became tensely silent as everyone began to process what transpired. "We can't let them find Yuè." Tigress said, breaking the silence. "Agreed." Shifu said, "We must find him before the Qidan. When you are all healed we will check all of the places he frequents in the valley." he said before turning to Jian and Fan. "We're with you all the way." Jian agreed. "Yeah, we won't let him find Yu." Fan said firmly. Shifu bowed, "Thank you for assisting us. We know how much Yuè means to you." Jian nodded, "Yeah. Plus, he still owes me ten yuan." Fan jabbed him in the side with her elbow and scowled at the crocodile. "And, he's a valued friend. Yuè's pretty much the fuzzy brother I never had." he said more compassionately. Fan smiled and nodded, "That's better."

* * *

 **Later, At The Qidan Camp...**

* * *

After his meeting with the Jade Palace, Temutai stormed off the mountain and quickly into his camp. Several soldiers stopped to salute their king, only to not be acknowledged in the slightest. The ruler stomped into his tent and slammed his hooves down on his strategy board, huffing loudly with anger. He bellowed loudly and knocked everything off the table, causing nearly everyone in the camp to jump in surprise and fear. A soldier of his royal guard entered the tent cautiously and approach the monarch, "Lord Temutai..." he said carefully, "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Temutai looked over his shoulder and glowered at the soldier, his eyes bloodshot with rage. The soldier could almost see a blood vessel on the verge of rupturing, "Yes... something is wrong." he said, a calm and disturbing rage filled his voice, "The Lin Kuei is in the valley somewhere, Heilang is traipsing around doing God knows what, and we have no idea as to where they are. So yes. Something is very wrong." The soldier stood at attention in fear, "Well, the spies are doing all they can to find them sir. They were unable to watch the Jade Palace masters because of their current condition, and unable to follow Heilang because you advised them not to engage and only to report back when they saw him." he informed his king. Temutai turned away with his arms behind his back, "Then we must take another approach." he said with a heavy sigh, "Double the spies. Have them search the entire valley high and low. Leave no stone unturned. The guard's eyes widened, shocked by the brash decision, "Lord Temutai, are you certain you want so many of our spies in the valley?" asked the soldier, "We risk them being detected more easily. And if more Lin Kuei come into the valley–" he said before being cut off. Temutai gripped the soldier's neck tightly, "Do not question my decision." he growled before tossing the soldier to the ground. "You have your orders, now follow through with them." he ordered before leaving his tent.

Temutai's entire camp gathered outside of his tent, all standing at attention and awaiting their orders. "For generations our proud clan has hunted the dogs of the Lin Kuei. Today, we begin that hunt once more. But this time, it ends!" he announced. The crowd of warrior roused with a raucous cry, cheering for their esteemed leader. "The Lin Kuei are close. There will be a promotion for the soldier that brings in a Lin Kuei alive. But for the soldier that brings me one of their heads on a pike, they will be promoted to the highest rank and will receive their own platoon." Another loud bout of cheering rang throughout the camp. Temutai nodded contently before retreating into his tent once more. He kneeled own in the center of his quarters. "Sir, what about the masters?" his guard asked. "We will continue to monitor them. None of the troops make a move without my approval. I want the Valley of Peace to stay peaceful for now." Temutai ordered. "And if we see a Lin Kuei in the village?" the guard asked. "Kill them discretely. We cannot risk the Jade Palace or Constable Hu intervening." Temutai said calmly, closing his eyes and begin his meditation. The guard saluted his king, his fist resting over his heart, "Yes sir. I shall carry the message to the other soldiers."


	11. In The Wolves' Den

_'The night drew long as the moon hung in the star coated sky. It's silver light illuminating the darkness and chasing away shadows. The pup's dark gray fur was turned silver by the satellite as he wandered through the camp, his young paws stumbling between the tents. He was unable to sleep, his mind racing with excitement and anticipation for the day to come, unable to wait for dawn. However, his eagerness wasn't what kept the pup awake. His keen but barely trained ears caught the sound of people speaking. Angry people having some sort of disagreement. Though distant, they sounded familiar._

 _He padded along in the snow, every so often stepping on a stone that jutted out of the frosted mountain ground. As he padded along, the shouting became more intelligible and more angry. He could recognize the voices now, but only able to discern that one was male and the other female. His young mind urged him closer, curious as to why the voices were angry and loud. Snow began to drift from the heavens as he moved closer and closer to the source._

 _A lone tent was lit by a lantern, two shadows on its occupants visible to the pup. A wolf and a she-wolf, pointing fingers and shouting. The pup approached the entrance to the tent and peeked inside, the shouting now understandable. "I can't believe that you'd do something so horrible to our son!" the she-wolf shouted. "He's part of the clan! It's tradition!" the male retorted. "So your father made you do it at that age?" she asked accusingly. The male was speechless for several seconds, his breath ragged in his rage, "He ran the clan his way, and now I run it my way. There's nothing you can do to change it." the male said, his face softening but still holding its hard scowl. "So the clan takes priority over your family?" the she-wolf asked, a tear sliding down her cheek. "The clan is my family. But so are you and the pups." the male reasoned._

 _The tent fell silent as the wolves looked at one another, unaware of the young set of eyes on them. The male and female looked into each other's eyes, love and frustration tainting them. "I can't do this anymore." the she-wolf said quietly, her throat feeling hoarse from the shouting match she was in. "I'm leaving... And for the good of the pups, I'm taking them with me." She turned away to leave, causing the pup behind the folds of the tent to jump, but was stopped when a firm paw wrapped around her arm. The she-wolf looked back at the male, his eyes furious, "You're not taking my pups." he said sternly, "If you wish to leave, then do so alone. But I won't allow you to take my sons." Tears welled up in the male's oddly colored eyes, the left a sharp gold and the right a pale brown. Silence once again overcame the canines. Without a word the male pulled his mate into a tight and loving embrace, tears cascading down his face. "I will alway love you Lai." he sobbed. "And I you." the she-wolf whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. The male nuzzled her nose against his before pressing their foreheads together, closing their eyes as memories flashed through their minds of times long gone._

 _Pulling away from the embrace, the male placed a kiss between the she-wolf's ears. Sorrow tinged the she-wolf's jade green eyes before she turned away wordlessly, this time no firm paw to stop her._

 _In her hurry she nearly ran into the wolf pup, stopping just in front of him. The she-wolf kneeled down on one knee, straightening the fur lined cloak adorning her shoulders and the flowing cobalt blue dress hiding her raven black fur. She withheld the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes once more as she looked into the pup's eyes. "Why were you two yelling? Is something wrong?" the pup asked. She pulled together a fake smile, mustering all the courage she had and suppressing her sorrow if only for a moment. "No. Nothing's wrong." she lied, "There's nothing wrong..." The she-wolf brushed a paw against the pup's cheek, the softness of his winter coat felt in her thumb pad. "You're so handsome... Just like your father." she said as her sorrow seeped into her voice. "I want you to think of your favorite thing in the whole world... And I want you to hold onto that thought." she instructed the pup. He nodded slowly. "And I want you to go to bed and dream of that thing. And when I see you again, I want you to tell me about your dream. I want to hear every detail and how happy it made you." She smiled and a tear escaped the confines of her eyes. "I love you so much, sweetie. And… that's why I have to go." she confessed. "Some day we'll see each other again. And I'll see just how much you've grown and you may have a family of your own." The pup wrapped the she-wolf in a tight embrace, tears forming in his eyes as well. "I don't understand... Why do you have to go?" he asked through his sobs. "Because I love you... And I love your father, and I love your brother. And because I love you all I have to leave."_

 _Silence had never been louder for the pup. As tears cascaded down his face, a harsh gust of wind and snow kicked up, sending the flakes of white to obscure his vision and impair his hearing, "I'm so, so sorry..." whispered the sodden voice of the she-wolf. When the wolf pup released the embrace she was gone. Vanished in the blizzard that picked up, turning the entire camp a blinding white. "Mom?" the pup whispered. "Mother!" he called out, as the wind howled and his words were lost in the night.'_

* * *

 **In The Lin Kuei camp...**

* * *

Yuè awoke from his slumber with a jolt, feeling a heavy cold weighing him down. Snow had come in the previous night, blanketing the ground in white and piling on Yuè as he slept in his tree, causing him to stir from his sleep. The canine grumbled at the frost that sapped away his body heat before shifting his body over the edge of the branch, hanging on by a claw and sending the snow tumbling to the ground. In his drowsiness, Yuè forgot that he was hanging from a branch and fell from the tree as well, though his landing wasn't on soft snow but on a fellow wolf. More specifically, Fletcher. Yuè's eyes widened and he felt more awake than ever when he saw their muzzles almost touching. They stared at one another for several seconds before leaving the confines of each other's space, Yuè looking around to see if anyone saw what happened. Luckily the camp was still waking up, and everyone was just emerging from their tents, just as drowsy as he was. His face and ears felt hot from embarrassment, but his face quickly steeled itself with an agitated expression, "What are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed tone. Fletcher flushed as well, his ears flattened and his tail curled between his legs, "I'm still watching you, remember?" he reminded Yuè, looking away to avoid eye contact, "So, I decided to stay close to you. To watch you, of course." Yuè had been with the clan no longer than three days, but still wasn't very accustomed to being watch so closely.

Yuè nodded and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Right. Kinda forgot." he said before padding past the young wolf, only to be stopped by a paw on his arm, "Wait, Grandmaster Heilang told me to give you these." Fletcher said, holding out a set of black garbs for Yuè. "What's this?" he asked. "Your clothes." Fletcher answered, "Your father says that if you're going to stay with the clan it's best to look the part." Yuè took the clothes and stared at the for a while. From what he could tell from the stack it was a full set, including a cloak just for him. He sighed, "Fine. I'll wear them." he said before walking away. Fletcher quickly picked up and began following him, "Wait, I have to watch you." he called out to Yuè. The lupine stopped in his tracks and looked back at Fletcher, an eyebrow raised curiously, "Watch me?" he asked. Fletcher's ears flattened against his skull once more and he averted his gaze, "Yeah. Well, not watch you but keep an eye on you, for your father." he said awkwardly. Yuè nodded slowly, "Right. Well, stick close but don't look." he ordered before proceeding on his way. Fletcher went along with him, though trailing behind a bit slower.

Yuè had led him into the forest, but Fletcher kept his distance when the wolf went behind a large rock to disrobe. When Yuè stripped his shirt off he pressed a paw over his left pectoral where the Lin Kuei seal now made its place on his fur. The brand was a crescent moon curled around a wolf's paw print, it's black ink contrasting his dark gray fur. He'd gotten it the day before by the request of the Soothsayer, even though he never wanted it. But the mystic's word carried weight, sometimes more than Yuè's own father. After completely undressing he took to the new set of clothes handed to him by Fletcher. They felt soft on his pawpads as he caressed the silken material, and the cloak had a white fur lining on the inside. Yuè quickly dressed himself in the clothes and felt how well they fit him, like they were specifically made for him. The vest was made of black silk, but had a sort of velvet black lining around the collar and arm openings. The pants felt more like a very soft cotton that perfectly wrapped around his lower body. The cloak's fur lining was a bit excessive in his opinion, but it was still a very nice touch. And the last piece of the set was a pair of black fingerless gloves. Yuè never really took to wearing gloves, but he felt like he could make a habit of wearing them. The Lin Kuei gloves made his paws feel like they were more precise and steady, like he could shoot an apple off someone's head and hit the bullseye of a target while splitting the arrow that made its place in the target beforehand.

He neatly folded his previous set of clothes and marveled at how similar his new set looked to his old, but felt completely different. He felt stronger in a way. More agile and more stealthy. Yuè shook his head of these thoughts and moved back into the open, in plain view of Fletcher. "So, how do I look?" he asked half kidding. Fletcher hesitated in answering, "You look, like one of us. Like you're really part of the Lin Kuei." he said with a slight grin. Yuè pouted slightly, "Of course I do." he said dejectedly. "We should head back." Fletcher urged, "Your father says that you're still on scout duty and the rest of the guys are probably waiting on you." Yuè groaned and begrudgingly started back toward camp, Fletcher following behind and keeping watch over the older canine.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In The Jade Palace...**

* * *

Po flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulder, testing his arm to see if it had fully recuperated. Mantis had administered the final acupuncture treatment to him and the rest of the Five the day before and after another day of rest, they were all back to full health. "How are you feeling, Po?" Master Shifu asked. "Much better, Shifu." he said gladly, "My arm feels better than ever." Shifu nodded and turned to check on his other students. Crane soared through the air of the training hall, Viper moved at blinding speed through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, Monkey leapt effortlessly through the Seven-Talon Rings, and Tigress shattered a wooden training dummy, sending splinters scattering about the floor. "I guess they're feeling better too." Po said jokingly, as the Five approached him and Shifu. "We're ready to start searching for Yuè, master." Tigress said with a hint of eagerness in her voice. "Yeah, one problem with that: we have no clue where to start." Mantis pointed out. Shifu looked away in thought, stroking his mustache contemplatively, "There must be some sort of trail to follow." he mused, "No one disappears completely." Po and the Five all collectively mused about the thought, wondering if there could be some sort of clue that Yuè could've left behind.

"Maybe we could check his house?" Po suggested, "Kuo might know something about where he is." Shifu nodded, "I trust you'll see to it Po." he said before turning to the others, "The rest of you will check the surrounding forest and if you can find any sign of the Lin Kuei or the Qidan. Either would be very useful." They all bowed with a collective, 'Yes Master' and began to exit the training hall.

Tigress was stopped by Po before she could leave the palace grounds, "Hey, what's goin' on with you?" he asked, "What was up with the other day?" Tigress looked away with shame clouding her eyes, "Nothing." she denied, "I just felt that I was responsible. It was my fault that you guys got hurt and that Yuè attacked us. I wanted you all to forgive me." Po comfortingly place a paw on her shoulder, "There's nothing to forgive." he said with a smile, "That day could've gone any number of ways, and things just happened to go the way of us getting our tails handed to us. We all wanted answers, so it's all of our fault." Tigress' eyes softened but she turned away to keep Po from seeing, "I just hope that Yuè can forgive me." she said before quickly leaving to search for the wolf. Po's mind lingered on how intent Tigress was to find answers, and how she hounded the canine. 'Why was she so focused on him?' he thought to himself before leaving for his own search.

* * *

 **In The Forest...**

* * *

Yuè sat in the tree and looked down at the forest floor disinterestedly, not particularly wanting to be on scout duty. In his lap sat a long piece of black ironwood he'd found during his second day with the clan and on his first tour of scout duty. During his off time Yuè would whittle away at the wood with a sharp rock, slowly shaping the large branch into his new bow. It took on the shape and form of his previous recurve bow, though with more rough edges and a small change. He had sharpened the edge of its top limb, giving it a blunt edge so it could work as a sort of makeshift blade as well. For a drawstring, Yuè took a line of thread from his silken armored vest so that the string would be durable and hard to break no matter how hard he tried. A small bundle of sticks also say in the wolf's lap, the tips sharpened to a fine point. Makeshift arrows, since the clan didn't trust him enough to give him proper ones and he'd left his own back at his house.

Just as he'd put the final touches on his new bow, Yuè looked down to check on his 'pack.' The wolves were all casting looks around the woods like anything could jump out at them. However, from Yuè's vantage point he could see that they were the only souls for miles. 'Nothing but snow, trees, and more snow.' he thought to himself with a sigh before standing up, placing his 'arrows' in the waistline of his pants. Yuè looked off toward the east and could see his house just past the tree line. 'Am I really that close?' he asked himself, 'Maybe I could just pop over for a quick visit? No one would notice.' But Fletcher would notice. The young wolf watched Yuè vigilantly, looking back at him in the tree every so often to make sure that he was still there or in viewing range. Yuè had noticed and, out of boredom, kept track of every time Fletcher would look his way. He counted fifteen seconds per look. 'More than enough time for me to slip away.' Yuè thought, smiling inwardly. He slipped the bow around his torso and looked back toward his house to estimated the distance and time it'd take for him to get there. At full speed Yuè estimated about a minute and a half for him to get home, but if he was watching to see if Fletcher or the other wolves were watching it'd take him several seconds longer, making it two minutes with a few seconds to spare. He looked back down at Fletcher, the young wolf had just averted his gaze from Yuè. '15... 14... 13… ' Yuè counted in his mind before leaping to the tree next to him, still counting the seconds until Fletcher looked for him again.

The canine leapt through the trees with grace and ease. The fifteen seconds was over and Fletcher must have noticed that Yuè was missing. 'I'll come up with something.' Yuè thought to himself as he quickly approached the border between the trees and the bamboo shoots that covered a majority of the forest. Leaping from one last tree and onto a bamboo shoot, Yuè peered out into the distance. His house was close, just over half a mile. He would be there in a few seconds, half a minute at the most.

* * *

 **In The Lin Kuei Camp...**

* * *

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Heilang asked Fletcher exasperatedly. The young wolf could feel himself trembling. "He just vanished, sir." Fletcher answered, his voice filled with disappointment in himself, "I was watching him like you told me, and he was in a tree. And I took my eyes off of him for a second, and he was just... gone. The scout party and I checked the surrounding area but we couldn't find a trace of him. Not even his scent." Heilang only chuckled humorlessly and shook his head, though his brother failed to see something worth laughing at. "See what happens when you take a chance with a traitor, brother?" Yǐng asked, "He could be half way out of the valley by now. You should've known better than to waste our time taking a chance on this mutt of yours." Heilang shot a hard look at his brother, "That's my son you're talking about so I suggest you watch your tongue." he warned with a growl, "Besides, you know Yuè. He wouldn't go back on his word. I say let him have his jaunt through the forest. He'll be back and I expect at least a tolerable excuse from him."

He turned his glance back to Fletcher, the one eyed lupine carefully watching the subordinate. He could see the young wolf shaking though trying his hardest not to. Heilang placed a comforting paw on his shoulder and flashed him a warm smile, "Calm yourself pup. You did nothing wrong." he reassured. Fletcher dropped his gaze to the ground, "But I failed you Grandmaster." he said dejectedly. "On the contrary, you did exactly what you were supposed to. Though next time, keep closer watch on my son." Heilang advised, "He's been known to be able to pull the occasional fast one on even the Soothsayer and that takes genuine skill."

* * *

 **At Yuè's Home...**

* * *

Yuè carefully padded through the door and locked off the entrance, gazing past the emerald green colored curtains that covered the large living room window. When he saw that there was no sign of anyone following him, he let out a relieved sigh. When Yuè turned around to walk through the house, he was met with a deep impassioned kiss. Looking past his muzzle melding with the other he saw it was Kuo, her eyes closed as she gave into the moment. Yuè broke off the kiss and chuckled lowly, "How come I don't get that every time I come home?" he joked. Kuo giggled, "Because you don't always leave for days at a time." she said before resting her head on his chest and letting out her own relieved sigh. His heartbeat reverberated through his chest and into her ears. Kuo could feel herself becoming much more relaxed in his presence. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel him resting his head on hers. His chest rose and fell with every breath, slowing by the second. "Li missed you." Kuo said, looking up to see her boyfriend's face but only catching glimpse of half of it. "I know." Yuè said with another relaxed sigh, "I missed the pup too. And I missed you." He rubbed his muzzle against Kuo's left ear, or what was left of it.

Yuè had always wondered why it was that she only had half of her ear, though he never asked about it. 'Another mystery that doesn't need solving' he always thought to himself. Though the curiosity was always there. "She's in her room right now. If you need to see her." Kuo said quietly. Yuè inhaled slowly, taking in her scent of lilacs and orchids, "Yeah. I need to talk to her." he said before reluctantly breaking off their embrace. Yuè's gaze lingered on Kuo for a moment before looking past her and into the hall leading to their room and Li's. Without another word he padded off and made his way to his daughter's room. He took in a breath and exhaled before entering. Li was reading a story scroll that she had read many times before, the story of how the Dragon Warrior saved the Valley of Peace from Tai Lung. During that time she wasn't very old, no more than five or six years, but when she had heard that a single panda had saved the whole of China, the pup fell in love with the story of triumph. Yuè had thought that the story was always exaggerated in some way, but after meeting Po, and fighting him, there was no doubt in his mind that the panda had what it took to save China. Li looked up from her scroll and caught sight of her father standing in her doorway, his heterochromatic eyes filled with a sort of sorrow. The pup averted her gaze and looked down at the floor, her ears flattened against her head, "I'm sorry." she said in a low whisper. Yuè could feel a tear well up in his eye but quickly brushed it away. "It's alright pup. You don't have to apologize." he said with a slight catch in his throat. He padded over to Li and wrapped her in a tight hug, a tear streaming down his cheek, "I should be apologizing. For everything." he said lowly, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I lost my temper. And now you've seen a side of me I never wanted you to see. You know how much of a monster I can be." he said dejectedly. Li pulled away from her father and looked him in the eyes, brushing away tear that fell down his face. "You're not a monster." she smiled, "You're my daddy. And I love you."

Yuè chuckled at how naïve Li was being and ruffled her headfur, "I love you too pup. But I still have to talk to you about some things. Serious things." he said in a more serious tone. Li nodded and perked her ears up to listen to her father's every word. "When you saw me standing over Po and the Five, when you disobeyed me and followed me to that camp... I just wish that you never had to see me like that. I never want to be the reason why you cry or why you're sad because your smile makes me the happiest father in the world." he said with a small smile that quickly fell, "What happened with the Five and Po was a mistake. I never wanted to hurt them, and I didn't want you to see me hurt them." Li tilted her head slightly, "So why did you?" she asked. Yuè sighed, "I said some things to Master Tigress that weren't very nice and she said some things to me that weren't very nice. We both lost our temper." Yuè averted his gaze from his daughter shamefully. "Aren't you supposed to be friends?" she asked. Her father nodded, "Yeah we are. But even friends disagree every once in awhile. But if they value their friendship then they can stay friends, and some day they'll look back at what happened and laugh at it like a joke." Li nodded again to show her understanding. "And with the camp... I just wanted you to be safe." Yuè said, flicking his thumb over Li's ear, "It was too dangerous for you to be there and I just didn't wanna see you get hurt. You're all I have and I can't lose that."

Yuè's voice caught in his throat again and he placed his forehead against Li's. He closed his eyes and another tear fell. Li nuzzled into her father's neck. "Your fur is sorta rough, but it's still kinda soft." she mused aloud before looking at her father. "You won't lose me daddy. I'm right here where you can always find me." the wolf pup placed her paw on Yuè's chest, just above his heart, "And while you're with Grandpa I'll always be there, in your heart. That way, you won't miss me as much." Yuè smiled brightly and chuckled softly, and kissed Li on the forehead, "You always know how to make me feel better pup."

In the doorway of the room stood Kuo, watching the two people she's ever cared about the most in her life have their moment. On the outside, Kuo smiled as she watched, but on the inside she felt uneasy about the warmth in her heart. She felt uneasy about how it felt to feel a deep love for someone else. A feeling that she hadn't felt for years. A feeling she'd grown to hate.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Yuè's visit home was no longer than a few minutes, almost half an hour, but it felt like seconds as the time came for him to leave. He had gotten some feelings off his chest and he had seen his daughter and girlfriend again, but he still felt incomplete. Like there was more he should've done. He wasn't sure what that something was, but he knew that he would have another chance. Like his father said, he could leave whenever he wanted just so long as he returned. Yuè stood on his doorstep, Kuo in the doorway with Li, both smiling at him to mask how much they hated him leaving. Yuè knew it, and he felt the same. But a wolf keeps their word, and he agreed to stay with his father. "So, I guess this is 'see you later.'" he said lightheartedly. Kuo nodded, "Yeah. But don't take too long. We don't wanna be kept waiting." she said half jokingly. Yuè chuckled and kissed her on the lips, "I'll keep that in mind." Kuo nodded again and handed him his quiver of arrows and a small wedge shaped whetstone. "I noticed that bow on your back and figured you made it yourself. This is so you can smooth it out better. Rocks are too jagged and rough for any sorta delicate work like smoothing and shaping. And here's your arrows. I doubt that those sticks will do any actual damage if you had to use them." Yuè smiled brightly again, "Thanks again." he said before turning away and discarding the sharpened makeshift arrows. He cast another look to the pair of she-wolves, the last look he'll get of them for a few more days. Or at least, that's what he told himself, 'Just a few more days.' he thought.

* * *

 **In The Forest...**

* * *

The frosted air of the forest could chill anyone to the bone. Even a five hundred pound panda with a thick fur coat wearing a scarf and a winter hat. Po had been walking for what felt like ages as he searched for Yuè's home. The layer of snow on the ground obstructed the view of the trail he'd used to find the canine's house that fall, which impeded his ability to get his bearings. Po stopped in his tracks and looked around for any sort of identifying landmark, but all he could see were the towering bamboo shoots that jutted out of the frozen ground. "Give me a break." he pleaded to seemingly no one. The ursine looked around the dense wood once again, only to somehow feel more lost than he already felt. A soft crunching sound echoed through the forest causing Po's ears to flick in its direction. Footsteps belonging to someone other than the Dragon Warrior. Po quickly turned in the direction of the sound, but didn't see anyone. 'I must be hearing things.' he thought to himself before trying once again to reorient himself. He started to trudge through the snow once again and looked out to the white expanse of the winter forest, searching for anything that breaks the colorless monotony.

Again the crunching was heard, this time it was out of sync with his own steps. He turned again, his eyes flickering about for any sign of what could've made the sound. Again he saw nothing. "Alright!" he called out, "Whoever's out there, come out now!" There was no response. Reluctantly, Po went back to walking but stopped in his tracks when he spotted a figure in the distance moving through the forest as well. The familiar black of their clothes and the dark gray of their fur stuck out like a sore thumb against the backdrop of white snow. "Gotcha." Po whispered to himself triumphantly, and he began to follow the figure he confirmed to be Yuè.

Po kept his distance as he trailed the wolf, knowing that the crunching of his hindpaws in the snow could alert the canine if he got too close. Though every so often Yuè would look around to get a look at his surroundings and watch for anything out of the ordinary. It helped the giant panda immensely that his coat was both black and white, making it easier for him to camouflage against a nearby tree or in the snow should Yuè look his way. Though at one point Po thought he was caught when Yuè's gaze lingered in his direction much longer than normal, but it looked as though the canine didn't look at him but through him. Like something else in the ursine's direction caught his eye. Whatever the case Yuè kept moving through the woods and Po continued to tail him.

For a full hour and a half of walking, Po tailed Yuè. The panda was becoming fatigued and the wolf had seemingly endless stamina. Just as Po began to contemplate giving up he once again heard the sound of snow crunching behind him, but at a more rapid pace. And now from seemingly everywhere. A much more audible plop was heard from behind, and Po quickly turned to see what caused it, only to be met with a fist to the face and his world turning completely dark.

When the panda began to come to, the first sound he heard was a strange deep rumbling. At first he dismissed it as his stomach growling, but when he opened his eyes he began to think that as far as he knew, his stomach didn't have tawny brown fur, yellow eyes, and very sharp fangs. His arms were tightly bound behind his back and he was surrounded by a large number of very angry wolves. Beside him sat a water buffalo in the exact same predicament, though his face held a scowl and he snorted angrily. Po looked back in front of him to see a familiar one eyed wolf staring at both him and the bovine, a very pleased smirk gracing his lips. "Well, ain't this a treat." the wolf said in a satisfied tone. He slowly padded up to Po and crouched down on his haunches to look him in the eye, "The Dragon Warrior has found his way to our little camp in the woods." Heilang said before looking at the water buffalo, "And he brought a friend. I didn't know you Jade Palace types allied yourself with the Qidan. If I did then I would've killed you much, much sooner." he said before standing up. "What? No way am I with that guy." Po denied, nodding his head toward the other captive, "I'm totally on you guys' side. I'm even friends with your son, Yuè. Just ask him, we've had some good times, he'll tell you."

Heilang arched his eyebrow, unconvinced but willing to humor the panda, "Oh, really?" he asked, the smile never leaving his muzzle. Po nodded, "Yeah! He came with me to the Full Moon Festival and we saved a city together and he even told me that I was part of his pack. I mean, that practically makes us BFFs." the ursine said quickly, hoping to save his neck and hopefully the Qidan prisoner's as well. But his hopes came crashing down when Heilang began to laugh at his pleas. "Well, I must say that you two must've been very attached. But I seem to remember seeing you and your pals, the Furious Five, attacking my pup and he put you and your little friends down." the canine said amusingly, "Now, what were his exact words after that? Oh yeah, 'they're not my pack anymore.'" he said harshly, his amused and good natured smile turning into a wicked sneer. Heilang turned away from the panda with his arms folded behind his back. The alpha whispered something in the ear of another canine who nodded and drew a blade from his hip. The wolf began to approach Po and placed the edge of the blade against the panda's throat, "Any last words?" he asked tauntingly in a rough and deep voice. Po was stunned, his life was over. He never imagined going out like that. He always thought that he'd go out in a blaze of glory, making a heroic sacrifice to save China from an unvanquishable threat. But that was his pride speaking.

Just as the executioner's blade began to nick his neck a bark was heard, staying his knife. Po had closed his eyes from the minor sensation of pain the came with the shallow cut, but opened them to see another wolf in the circle surrounding him. Yuè. He stood beside his father with a less than pleased look on his face aimed at Po. Before the panda could say anything Yuè quickly approached him and punched the bear in the face, making him see a bright flash of light that quickly dimmed and brought his vision back. He grabbed the Dragon Warrior by the scruff of his neck and pulled the ursine back to his hindpaws, slicing the ropes binding his wrists off with a swipe of his claws. "Move." Yuè growled, shoving Po to urge him to walk. The canine pushed Po farther into the camp, looking to find somewhere more private for them to have their moment. As they walked Yuè noticed the wandering eyes following the panda that intruded their home. Young pups looked on curiously as Yuè moved the bear through the camp, their young eyes having never caught sight of a panda before. When Yuè felt that there was a considerable amount of privacy, he turned Po around and threw him against a tree before turning away and pinching the bridge of his nose, willing away an impending headache. "Okay, I think I get it. You're making it look good so you can sneak me out. Clever." Po said approvingly, believing he knew the wolf's intentions. Yuè growled and quickly whipped around to face the panda, grabbing him by his scarf and slamming him against the tree, "Let's get something straight here, I'm not sneaking you out." he snarled, "In fact, I don't even think I could sneak you out if I wanted to." Yuè sighed and let go of Po. "So, why'd you bring me over here?" the panda asked. "Shut up." Yuè snapped, "I can't believe you would follow me here! What the hell were you thinking?" he asked. "Well, I–" Po began before being cut off. "Shut up!" Yuè snapped again, "Do you have any clue what could've happened to you if I wasn't here?" he asked. "Actually–" Po began again but was cut off once again, "Shut up!" Yuè snapped once more, "I mean, sometimes you're a real idiot, you know that Po? Why would you, the Dragon Warrior, want to come here, a Lin Kuei camp, where there are tons of wolves that wouldn't think twice about sinking their fangs in your throat?"

Po looked around for a moment before casting his gaze back to Yuè, "You want me to answer now?" he asked. Yuè sighed exasperatedly and rested his face in his paw. "I was looking for you so I could warn you about the Qidan." Po said urgently, "Temutai came up to the palace and said that he's searching the valley for you and your clan, and wouldn't stop until you're all dead." Yuè sighed again, "I already know that panda. Temutai and the Qidan have always wanted me and the rest of the Lin Kuei dead, that's old news." he said matter-of-factly, "But thanks for your consideration, I guess." Po nodded, "Well, I was just looking out for a friend." Yuè looked at the panda with wide eyes before lowering his gaze and folding his ears against his head, "Didn't think we were still friends after what happened." he said dejectedly. Po placed a paw on the lupine's shoulder, "Of course you're still my friend." he reassured, "The Five kick my tail every other day when we spar. What you did wasn't any different." Yuè scoffed, "Yeah, except I was pissed, high on adrenaline, and paralyzed your arm and the rest of the Five." Po shook his head, "I've forgiven people for worse. Like Shen and Tai Lung." Yuè lifted his head and stared into Po's eyes disbelievingly, "Yeah. Shen killed off the other pandas and he killed my mother. And even after he tried to kill me... I forgave him. So compared to that what you did was no different from someone stepping on my toe." Yuè shook his head and chuckled humorlessly, "It's strange how you can consider someone damn near crippling you no different from stepping on your toe. You're a weird one Po. You know that?" he asked. Po shrugged and smiled at the wolf.

"Yuè?" said a voice from behind. Yuè turned and saw Fletcher looking at him, his gaze flicking over to Po every other second, "The Soothsayer requests your presence, and he says to bring the panda as well." Yuè looked over to Po, confused as to why the Soothsayer would want to see the bear. He turned back to Fletcher and nodded. "So, who's the Soothsayer?" Po asked.

* * *

 **At The Edge Of The Camp...**

* * *

Yuè had never been one to be nervous or get very nervous. But as he and Po made their way to the Lin Kuei Soothsayer, his tail and ears fidgeted sporadically. "Are you alright?" Po asked, "You seem a little nervous." Yuè arched his eyebrow questioningly, "And you're not?" he asked before shaking his head dismissively, "Of course you're not." Po shrugged, "What's the big deal? I've met a Soothsayer before. This really sweet old goat lady with a beard. He's probably gonna tell you your fortune and that'll be it." the panda said optimistically. Yuè sighed exasperatedly, "The Lin Kuei Soothsayer is a bit different from the one you know. He's a bit... eccentric, to say the least. He can see things and he knows stuff that no one else could possibly know." he explained, "He's also spoken to the dead, or so he claims." Po's eyes widened at the last part, feeling a bit more uneasy as they began to approach the elder's tent.

The first thing the panda noticed when he and Yuè saw the Soothsayer's tent was the lining of bones and feathers around the structure. Po's mind began to wonder just how he came to acquire the bones and feathers, first thinking of the wolves' predilection for meat. Yuè caught notice of his gaze and grinned, "He says that the bones help with his connection to the spirits. He even has a sorta collection of skulls he uses to talk with the dead." he teased somewhat seriously. Po let slip a slight squeak of a mixture of fear and anxiety. The pair walked further into the Soothsayer's solitary camp, catching notice of several other oddities set out by the elder wolf. A small worn table sat beside the tent with a canine skull and a circle of candles sitting on top, a small pyre burning a strange bundle of herbs that smelled of strong incense and singed hair, and a ritualistic circle of small stones and colored glass shards that shimmered in the midday sun. In the very center of the circle sat the Soothsayer, his eyes closed and his face covered by a hood, paws resting on his knees and body completely still. Yuè scanned the old wolf for any sort of sign that he was aware of their presence, but from what he could see the elder wasn't even breathing. Po cautiously approached the Soothsayer as well, looking at the old wolf curiously. "Does he know we're here?" he asked, peaking under the canine's hood. With a large gasp, the Soothsayer's eyes flew open and he awoke from his trance, startling Po and causing him to let out a yelp. The old wolf laughed heartily at the panda's reaction, "You should have seen your face when I woke up." he laughed before standing up and turning to face Yuè, "I am glad to see the both of you came. We have much to discuss, Yuè." he said with a smile. "How'd you do that?" Po asked, "It didn't even look like you were breathing. Like you were dead" The Soothsayer shook his head and grinned, "That's because I was. I stopped my heart and shut down my body through meditation so I could be closer to the spirits, Po Ping."

Po's eyes widened, "Whoa, how'd you know my name?" The Soothsayer chuckled lowly, "What words don't say, the soul whispers, Dragon Warrior." Po arched an eyebrow questioningly and looked over to Yuè, who only shrugged. "Which is another reason I wished to see you. It is very rare that I get a chance to gaze upon the soul of a legendary warrior, such as yourself. It is like nothing I have ever seen before. Quite a rare sight, panda." he said with a toothy smile as the old wolf removed his hood. Po quietly gasped when he saw the blind eyes of the elder, the pale blue almost glowing eerily. "You're blind?!" Po blurted out before covering his mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean to just say it like that." Yuè quietly growled and shot a disappointed look at Po, shaking his head. The Soothsayer chuckled, "Just because I'm blind does not mean I am without sight. I 'see' in more ways than just with my eyes. But they play a large part in the way I 'see.'" he joked. Po chuckled nervously with the elder.

"So, what was it that you needed of us Soothsayer? You said that we had much to discuss." Yuè asked. "Yes, of course." the Soothsayer said before turning to the table with the canine skull and whispering something to it. "Is he talking to that skull?" Po whispered to Yuè. "Yeah, he does that sometimes. Says he's speaking with spirits." Yuè whispered back. "Which I am." The Soothsayer said abruptly, eavesdropping on the conversation. "And you have been the topic of much of the spirits' whispering these days, pup. But more specifically, your grandfather's whispering." Yuè's eyes widened and he silently gasped. "He spoke to me before you came back to the clan. He called for your branding as well. Wanted you to bear the mark of the Lin Kuei." the Soothsayer continued. "Did he say why?" Yuè asked. The Soothsayer shook his head, "The dead covet many secrets not meant for the living to know. Bài Láng has a plan, that much is certain. But what that plan is, is a mystery even to me." Yuè nodded and bowed, "Thank you Soothsayer." The elderly wolf waved the thanks away, "Think nothing of it pup. I am just doing my service to the clan." Just as Yuè and Po began to leave the camp of the Soothsayer, Yuè was stopped by a paw on his shoulder. He turned to see the Soothsayer staring him directly in the eye, "Before you go, another spirit has asked for me to pass on a message to you. She says that she is very proud of you." Yuè's eyes widened and his ears wilted. "Thank you again, Soothsayer." he said with a nod before setting off on his way again.

* * *

 **Later That Day...**

* * *

Soon after leaving the Soothsayer, Yuè and Po walked through the camp in peace. Or relatively peacefully in Yuè's case. His sensitive canine ears picked up the whispers of onlookers and other wolves of the clan, none of the things said were very good. "So..." Po said, breaking the silence between them, "Your grandfather is sending you messages from the dead?" Yuè shrugged, "Apparently so." Po nodded, "How'd he die?" he asked. Yuè stopped walking and stared at Po, unsure if he felt like trudging up the past. "The Qidan." he said solemnly, "He died a warrior's death. Took the bitch with him. I was only about seven, maybe eight, at the time." The wolf almost sounded like he was congratulating his deceased elder, but the words still held a certain sadness. "I'm sorry for your loss." Po apologized. "Don't be." Yuè said, waving the apology away, "He died with honor. I respected him greatly. More than anyone else in the clan." Yuè smiled brightly as he and Po continued their walk.

"What did the Soothsayer mean by 'branding' you?" Po asked. Yuè patted his left pectoral, "He gave me a tattoo of the clan's insignia. Meant to be the sign of being a real Lin Kuei." he said, this time his words held a sort of resentment. "Sounds like you didn't want it." Po remarked. "Didn't have much of a choice. The Soothsayer's word carries more weight than my dad's. He advises the clan on what it should do and where it goes through his visions. He's been around a long time." Yuè explained. "I thought you didn't believe in fortune tellers." Po said half jokingly. "The Soothsayer isn't just some money grubbing fortune teller. He's more respected than that." Yuè growled, "He sees things and knows things that no petty fortune teller would ever know." Po held up his paws defensively, "Alright, my bad. Didn't mean to offend." Yuè's ears wilted slightly and his tail drooped, "Sorry. Didn't mean to get snippy." he apologized, "I think I'm actually becoming used to being with the clan again. Heh, that's the last thing I expected." Po cast a worried look at his canine companion, "So you've really gone back to the Lin Kuei?" he asked. "No!" Yuè denied, "Or at least, I don't think so... I've got this deal going with my dad that I stick with the clan for a bit because he wants to try to change my mind about it. As much as I don't want to be Lin Kuei, I feel a part of me saying to stay with the clan. But I have Li and I could never leave her." His ears flattened against his skull at the thought of abandoning his pup. He could feel a small crack starting to form in his heart, never wanting to leave her again.

Po placed a comforting paw on Yuè's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do the right thing, Yu. You have a good heart and I can tell that you'll make the right choice when the time comes." Yuè let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks Po. And sorry again for the whole paralyzing-your-arm thing." Po playfully punched Yuè in the shoulder, "Don't sweat it. I still have to properly apologize for what happened, the 'Po' way." Yuè arched an eyebrow curiously at the panda, "What are you planning?" he asked. Po didn't answer, but made a gesture of sealing his mouth shut, getting a brief chuckle from Yuè. "So, I'm pretty sure you should probably get going now. The guys at the Jade Palace must be wondering where you are by now." Yuè not so subtly suggested. Po's ears slightly wilted, "Right. I probably should." he said with a nervous chuckle, "Who knows how long your dad'll let me stay here unharmed." Yuè grinned slightly, "Yeah. Just be glad he doesn't invite you to dinner. That'd be pretty uncomfortable for everyone." he joked. "Not so fast, Dragon Warrior." said a voice from behind. They both turned to see a black furred wolf standing before them, pale brown and piercing gold eyes staring them down. "There's still the matter of you finding our camp. How can we be certain that you won't share its location with your buddies at the Jade Palace?" Yǐng asked. "You guys kinda knocked me out and brought me here, so I wouldn't really have a clear idea of where the camp is." Po said. Yǐng nodded and slowly padded up to the panda, "True. But when you leave you could easily retrace your steps and lead them straight to us." he said before drawing a dagger from his hip, "I have a fairly quick solution for that." he growled, pressing the side of the blade against Po's throat.

"That's enough teasing, brother." Heilang said with a low growl as he padded up to his sibling, pushing the knife away from Po's neck. "Who says I'm teasing?" Yǐng muttered, begrudgingly sheathing the knife. "True, your knowledge of the camp does present a problem to the clan." Heilang began, a devilish grin spreading across his muzzle, "But, I have a better solution that doesn't have to end in your untimely demise." Before Po had a chance to respond to the Lin Kuei grandmaster, Yuè slammed the bottom limb of his bow against the back of the ursine's head, knocking him out cold. Yuè sighed heavily and looked at his father and uncle, "I'm not dragging him out of this camp." he said defiantly. "Of course not pup." Heilang said sarcastically, "You can carry him out. Remember to lift with your knees and not your back. Don't want you breaking your spine, now do we? And don't worry, Fletcher will supervise."

* * *

 **Some Time Later...**

* * *

When Po came to once again he found himself in his old room at his father's house. He groaned at the pain radiating from the back of his head, "Haven't these guys heard of blindfolds?" he asked no one particular, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around the cramped space of his former quarters. Nothing was touched, everything was still in its place. But one thing stuck out, a note attached to his window sill by a small dagger. Po grabbed the sheet of parchment and gazed out the window. Night had fallen on the Valley of Peace, meaning that he had been out for a long time, which also meant that he had some serious explaining to do to Master Shifu and the Five.

 _'Dear Po,_

 _Sorry for knocking you out, couldn't let you leave by normal means. Dad didn't want you telling the Five where we were. Hope it's cool that I left you at your dad's place. Couldn't exactly sneak you into the Jade Palace. I'll be back soon, wouldn't miss the Winter Feast for the world._

 _– Yuè_

 _P.S. Still looking forward to that 'Po style' apology.'_

Po finished reading the note and sighed heavily, scrubbing a paw through his headfur. "At least I found Yuè." he said optimistically with a slight undertone of pessimism.

 **Back At The Lin Kuei Camp...**

"You have some explaining to do, pup." Heilang said disappointedly. Yuè quietly growled to himself as his father chastised him, "Would you care to remind me why the Dragon Warrior was found within the boundaries of this camp?" he asked. "Well, as I told you earlier I lured him here. I caught sight of the Qidan spy following him while I was standing in a tree and left to lead him our way." Yuè explained. "Of course you did. But, what was the real reason for you abandoning the scout party?" Heilang asked skeptically. Yuè sighed, "Can't pull one over you, can I?" he asked rhetorically. "I trained you, you'll have to try harder than that." Heilang said unimpressed. "I left to visit my daughter and Kuo. Had some things I needed to tell them that couldn't wait." Yuè said, averting his gaze from his father. Heilang sighed and turned away from his son, "All you had to do was make sure that Fletcher was aware of you taking a leave of absence. The poor pup came back feeling like he failed the clan." he looked over his shoulder at Yuè and sighed. "Three days in and you're already starting to be the pain in the ass that I remember from fifteen years ago. Reminds me of myself when your grandfather was in charge." Yuè quietly laughed, "Didn't exactly pick you out as the pain in the ass type."

A short silence fell over the tent but was quickly broken by Yuè, "My daughter called you 'grandpa' today." Heilang turned around to face his son, his eye wide with surprise, "I'm actually kinda considering letting you two spend some time together. She deserves to know her family." he said with a slight smirk. His father smiled back, "Why the change of heart? Did I somehow guilt trip you?" he asked. "No, she did." Yuè answered, "Before I left she wanted to know why I never told her about the rest of our family. Said she hoped to have a big family like her friend's." Heilang chuckled, "I'm pretty sure the clan is much larger than that friend's family." Yuè frowned, "I never said anything about the clan. Just you, and if uncle and Yèwǎn ever warm up to her, they could too." his ears wilted and his tail drooped, "I just wish she could meet Mom." he said quietly. Heilang's ears wilted as well, flattening against his head, "In two days it marks the anniversary of the day she left." he said sullenly. "Didn't think you'd remember. Or care." Yuè said bitterly. Heilang opened his mouth to say something but the words were lost. Before he had a chance to think of any Yuè padded to the exit of his tent, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." he said before leaving the room.

Heilang stared at the tent flap that functioned as the entrance and exit to his quarters. "How could I forget?" he asked quietly before retiring to his bedroll. The old wolf brushed away a tear that formed in his eye before it had a chance to fall as he drifted away into a dreamless slumber.


	12. Preparations

**Hey readers. Hope you guys had a happy holidays and a wonderful New Year. Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter. I've been fairly distracted later with personal matters and my college schedule for my second semester. But, I finally found the time to finish. I hope you guys enjoy. I'd love to see a review in what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

"...and this is where the band will be set up." Po said, gesturing to an empty corner near his father's kitchen. Two days had passed since the panda's encounter with Yuè and the Lin Kuei and the date for the party was just around the corner. While he and Mr. Ping talked about the plans for entertainment and food, the Furious Five assisted with decorations. The small courtyard restaurant was festooned with hanging lanterns of varied colors, and bright streamers adorned the outside of the restaurant's kitchen. "Po, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mr. Ping asked, "He hurt you and you throw him a party? This doesn't make very much sense to me." Po flashed his father a comforting smile, "Dad, I'm positive he'll love it. He even said that he was looking forward to it. Well, sorta." he said, murmuring the last part. "You told him? I thought this was supposed to be a surprise?" Mr. Ping asked. "Not exactly. He apologized to me for what he did and I told him that I have to properly apologize to him. What better way than with a party?" he said before looking around at the decorations. "Yeah, I gotta side with your dad on this one Po." Mantis chimed in. "Same here." Crane agreed, "He's already told us that he didn't like parties. I doubt that this one will be any different." he said pessimistically. "Guys, guys c'mon. You saw him at the Peace Jubilee. He was enjoying himself, and last I recall that was a party." Po pointed out. "If he can have fun at that then I'm sure he'll be just fine with this one." he assured.

* * *

 **Elsewhere In The Village...**

* * *

Jo stood before the oddities shop with his paws on his coat pockets to keep them warm in the winter air. The badger cub was crestfallen as he looked at the back shelf. The antique jewelers kit was gone, someone had bought it. He felt sad about it being gone, but felt that someone else deserved it since he didn't have the money for it anyway. In two days the Winter Feast would have begun, and he would've been without a present for his father either way. 'I could always make him a present.' he thought to himself, 'I could probably write a poem for him or something.' He took another look inside the shop in hopes that the owner may have just moved it somewhere else, but there was no sign of the box still being there. "Hi Jo." said a voice from behind. The badger turned to see Li standing behind him in her heavy winter coat as well, wringing her paws anxiously. "Oh... Hi, Li." Jo said glumly. An awkward silence came between the two, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Jo was having mixed feelings about being around Li after seeing her father attack the Furious Five and his best friend the Dragon Warrior. If one wolf that seemed nice could snap like that, wouldn't another? Li understood Jo's apprehension with talking to her. Since her father's incident the entire village was wary about being around her and Kuo. Store owners were hesitant about doing business with them, the other children would actively stay their distance from Li and their parents would usher them away from the pup. The last week had been very lonesome for her and she wanted her friend back. The first friend she had made in the entire valley since she'd moved there.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Jo sighed quietly, "I don't know. I kinda feel like being by myself right now." he said. Li's ears fell, "Please? It'll just be for a second... I really need to talk to you." she begged. Jo nodded hesitantly. Li grinned slightly and walked to his side. She looked into the window as well and spotted that the box Jo wanted was gone. She quickly discerned that his cloudy disposition was probably due to its disappearance. "The box that you wanted is gone." Li pointed out, "It was a jewelers kit, right?" Jo nodded, "Not like I coulda bought it any way. I'm not even close to having as much as I need to buy it." Li's ears flattened against her skull sympathetically, "Maybe you could make something for him." she suggested. "I already thought about that." he said curtly. "Besides, I have no clue what I would make him."

Li looked away with flattened ears. Her mind turned and tossed as she wondered about what she'd say. His emotions were still hard to read for her and she was unsure about how he'd react to being reminded of what happened with the Po, the Five, and her dad. "Jo, about the other day–" she began before being cut off by Jo musing aloud. "Maybe I could make him a candle, or maybe a necklace. We have plenty of spare gems." he thought out loud. "Jo, please, I really–" she started again before being stopped by more of Jo's loud thinking. "Or maybe a nice sculpture, or–" he said before being interrupted before he could finish the thought. "Jo, please, listen to me!" Li pleaded. The badger cub's ears quickly perked up and he stared into the hurt eyes of the wolf pup. Li sighed heavily, "I know you don't wanna talk about the other day, but I do." she said. "Oh, you mean the thing with your dad?" he asked with an off putting calm in his voice. Li nodded. "Oh. Well, I mean, that wasn't— Uh, what I mean is that... What about it?" he asked, fumbling nervously over his words. "I just wanna know where we stand after that." Li said with a similar calmness. "The whole village is scared of me and Kuo and my dad after that. And I know you are too because I can see it in your eyes and I hear it in your voice." Jo cast his eyes to the ground nervously, as Li continued. "And you've been acting strange too. Ignoring me or pretending you can't hear me call your name... I just wanna know if we're still friends." Jo quickly looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but the words got caught in his throat for a moment. "Yeah, I mean... I wanna still be friends with you, I do... But, I've been hearing a lot of other stuff around the village about wolves." he paused, considering what to say next, "... And I'm just scared that the thing with your dad will happen again. Since, you're a wolf too."

Li was taken aback, but she understood what he felt. Her dad was fairly close to the Five and Po since Tan Jin, and Li had been close to Jo since she came to the Valley of Peace. To have a fight with friends the way her dad had would shake even the strongest bond and she could feel that in Jo's words. "That would never happen Jo." she assured him, "And what happened with my daddy won't either. He has a good heart, and he would never purposely hurt his friends. That was a terrible misunderstanding and he's very sorry for it." Jo was speechless. He just stared into the gentle and warm eyes of Li's. He understood where she was coming from. How she wanted to keep a good friend that she had made. The badger cub couldn't bear the thought of losing one of his friends, but here he was being that person. Someone who ditches someone they called 'friend.' He slowly nodded, "I'd like to start hanging out with you again, if you don't mind." he said breaking the silence. "Sorry for ditching you Li. It was wrong of me to do that." Li smiled brightly and quickly rushed into Jo, pulling him into a tight hug. For a moment the badger flinched, but he quickly gave in and hugged back. "Thanks, Jo. You're the best." she said, nuzzling into his winter coat. Jo broke the embrace and smiled at the wolf pup, "Thanks. But, don't get me wrong, your dad is super scary. But it's not like he's as bad as this serial killer the Five and Po had to deal with last spring." he said before pausing and rethinking what he'd just said, "Not, that I'm saying your dad is a serial killer." Li giggled at her friend's nervousness. "I know what you mean Jo." she said comfortingly.

"Who's your friend there?" asked a voice from above, one that Jo didn't know, but one that Li remembered. They both looked up to see two wolf pups perched on top of the oddities shop sign, one with white fur and a black muzzle, the other with an opposite color scheme. "Yun? Yan? What are you two doing here?" Li asked. Jo quickly looked to the pup beside him, "Who are they?" he asked, apprehension in his voice. The twin canines both laughed and dropped from the sign, landing on opposite sides of the badger. "They're my new friends."she introduced. The twin wolves circled Jo, looking him up and down curiously. "You're a funny looking bear." Yun said as he looked closely at Jo's face. The badger cub backed away only to bump into Yan, who tugged at his coat. "Yeah. He doesn't look anything like the Dragon Warrior. Not nearly as big." he said with the same curiosity. "That's because I'm not a bear," Jo said, snatching his coat away from Yan and escaping the circling pups and standing beside Li, "Haven't you guys ever seen a badger before?" The twins canted their heads to the side and looked at him peculiarly before shaking their heads, making Li laugh at the exchange. "So who is he?" Yun asked. "This is Jo. What are you guys doing here?" Li asked. "We were just taking a stroll through the neighborhood and we spotted you talking to him, so we decided to pop in a see how you were doing." Yan said with a mischievous smile. "Yan said it'd be fun to check out the village and we followed you here." Yun confessed with a deadpan aimed at his brother. "Really Yun?" Yan asked in a vexed tone. "I said I'd come with. I never said I'd help you lie." Yun said with a shrug.

Yan growled lowly and tackled his brother, spurring the two to start playfully tussling in the snow. Li giggled at the two, "Alright guys, that's enough." she called out over their growls, stopping the pups' squabbling. "So, would you two like to come hang out with Jo and I? We were about to start looking around the village." Li asked. Jo shot her a slightly confused and worried look. The badger knew nothing of these new wolves, or where they came from, so he was fairly unsure of being around them. Li spotted his apprehensive expression and countered it with a look of reassurance that said, 'trust me.' Yun and Yan both nodded and got back to their hindpaws, "Sure." Yan said, "We'd love to explore this place." Yun finished for them both. "Uh... Awesome?" Jo said, not sure about what Li has gotten them both into. "Great! Let's get going." Li said joyously as she led the small group through the village.

* * *

 **In The Forest...**

* * *

Yuè let out a relaxed breath as the hot water cascaded over his head and down his back. It had been almost a week since he's joined the Lin Kuei again for the deal he made with Heilang, and Yuè was in desperate need of relaxation. He'd journeyed to the edge of the clan's territory to a hot spring they had found and been using for bathing, though not all of the wolves were fans of it. The wolf had been hoping to completely let go of his stress and worries that came from the clan, but was always reminded of them by the constant presence of Fletcher. Even at the hot spring, the canine was around, though he sat behind a tree so Yuè could have some semblance privacy. He couldn't fault the young wolf though. Fletcher was only doing his job and trying to stay on Heilang's good side. Yuè could remember when he was that way as well, but it was long ago. Yuè sighed heavily again as he stood under the cascading falls, letting the soothing water flow through his fur and relax his tense muscles. "I so needed this." he said to himself. "I could say the same." said a voice to his side. He turned to see who spoke and was greeted by a familiar sight.

A female wolf dressed in long sleeved black cloth armor. Her fur was a smoky gray and had a tuft of white at the end of her slowly swaying tail, much like a fox's tail. Her eyes were gentle aqua blue that shimmered in light. Yuè quickly recognized the speaker and groaned exasperatedly at her sudden appearance. "I seriously can't relax for a second, can I?" he asked no one in particular. "Well, that's no way to greet your girlfriend." the female said with a humph, "There room in there for another?" she asked in a flirtier tone. "You mean ex-girlfriend. And no, Wěi, you're not getting in this water with me." Yuè growled. "Aaww, you used to be more fun." Wěi taunted, "You don't sound too happy to see me." the she-wolf adjusted her gaze lower to Yuè's more private area, "You certainly don't look to 'happy' to see me." Yuè followed her eyes to catch her not so subtly staring at his nethers, turning his back to obscure her lewd view. "You're a lot more 'stripy' than I remember. Where'd you get all those scars?" Wěi asked. "None of your business." Yuè growled, "Why are you here?" he asked, getting to the point. Wěi giggled and took a seat on a nearby rock, "You certainly got grumpy with time. Why so up tight?" the she-wolf asked. Yuè stayed silent, his lips pulling back slightly to show a glimpse of his fangs. Wěi curiously canted her head to the side and stood up from the rock, slowly padding to the waters edge. Yuè could still feel her gaze on his nude form. With a heavy huff he lowered himself into the chest high water and sat on a submerged stone, facing his ex. "Why'd you sit down? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Wěi teased.

"Yeah, and that was when we dated. We're not dating and I've moved on." Yuè remarked with a snarl. "Oh yeah. You have a new girl, and a daughter at that." Yuè growled lowly at her mentioning Li, "She's just the most adorable thing. And that girl of yours is pretty cute too. Well, I've moved on too. Wanna know who?" she asked playfully. "I could honestly care so much less." Yuè answered spitefully. Wěi pouted, "Of course you could. I guess it's best you don't know. Wouldn't wanna cause anymore tension between brothers." she hinted. "Good for you. I hope you two live a long and wonderful, happy life together." Yuè said sarcastically. "I know you're being an ass, but I can sense just the smallest bit of sincerity in there. A tiny part of you Actually means it." Wěi said with a sly smile. "You know, we didn't all hate your return. I missed you, and so did Huī and Zhǎo." Yuè scoffed, "Yeah right. Zhǎo just wants me to burn. And Huī wants me gone same as everyone else." Wěi tut-tutted, "Such a pessimist. Not everyone in the clan hates you, you know. I don't hate you. Your dad certainly doesn't hate you. You just hate the fact that you had to come back and you actually like it here again." she said contentiously. Yuè narrowed his gaze at the she-wolf and growled nearly inaudibly. He rose from the water and padded onto shore, standing beside Wěi. He looked down at the female before getting on all fours and shaking the water from his damp fur, rudely slashing the she-wolf in the process. Wěi quickly stood and stepped away, scoffing at being splashed. "Hey Fletcher! Still there?" Yuè called out as he began to get dressed. The young canine stepped out from behind the tree to show that he was still present. "Tell my dad I'm heading into the village. I'll be back soon." Fletcher shook his head, "I can't do that. Grandmaster Heilang said that no one is to disturb him today." Yuè arched an eyebrow questioningly, but quickly realized why, "Well he just made this much easier." he said to himself. With one more less than friendly glare at the she-wolf, Yuè left the hot springs and Wěi to head into town.

* * *

 **In The Jade Palace...**

* * *

The halls of the Jade Palace were filled with an empty silence as Shifu walked the grounds with Zeng. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were out preparing for the party for Yuè which left the old master to his duty of making sure everything on the premises was in order. As well as leaving him to his thoughts. Two days ago Po presented him and the Five with the news that he had been able to come in contact with Yuè and the Lin Kuei, as well as a Qidan spy that was captured. Though he wasn't able to rescue the imprisoned captive, he was able to tell them about the camp's grounds and give a very rough count of the wolves there. Though, the new developments hadn't stilled his mind from the threat of the Qidan. Temutai and his clan have hidden themselves somewhere in the valley, and declared the Jade Palace an enemy in their conflict with the Lin Kuei. Without knowledge of where they're hold up, the masters are powerless to stop them and end the hostilities.

As his thoughts churned like a stormy sea, his keen hearing picked up the faint sound of knocking. The sound inconsistent and changing every other moment. Something was off. Shifu sped up his pawsteps and made his way to the training hall and where the knocking was more prominent. Before he opened the doors the old master could hear a muffled voice after every other knock. Opening the hall he and Zeng were both greeted by the source of the knocking, as well as a familiar face. Yuè was hard at work, striking and counter the movements of a wooden warrior, a training dummy with spinning arm posts. Though, Shifu could see the anger and frustration the canine was feeling. With every strike and counter, one of the arms would come back around and strike Yuè back, causing him to get more angered. He stepped back from the training post with a huff, "If you're trying to sneak up on me you'll need to try harder Shifu." he said before going back to training, only for one of the arms to spin back around and strike him in the back of the head. Yuè growled lowly and struck at the arms again. "What are you doing here?" Shifu asked. Yuè was once again struck in the back of the head by the post, "Well I'm training but seeing as your talking is throwing me off I'm not making much progress." he said with a snarl. The wolf struck at the post again, only for the same arm to come around and hit him again. Yuè lost his temper, fiercely punching the arms of the post and making them spin back around to strike him. He let out a roar of frustration before pouncing on the training post, knocking it down and punching at it repeatedly, this time the arms were unable to move.

Zeng nervously moved closer to Shifu, "Maybe we should come back at a better time." he suggested, only to see Yuè's ear twitch. The wolf had heard him. The lupine got off of the training post and faced his two guests, "I see you brought the goose." he said gesturing towards the frightened fowl, "Sorry for trying to eat you that one time. Didn't know you worked here." he said with a slight grin. Zeng was visibly shaken by the apology, "Oh, uh, it's a-alright. Um, no harm done." he said with a nervous chuckle, "I-I'll be back, I uh, I have to go check something in the archives." Zeng quickly left the training hall, leaving Yuè and Master Shifu by themselves. A tense silence filled the gigantic room as the two stated at one another. "We've been looking for you." Shifu said breaking the quiet. "Yeah, I know. Po got the pleasure of speaking with my dad and nearly getting his throat slit two days ago." he said knowingly with a slight sarcastic edge to his words. "Yes, he told us. Thank you for saving his life." Shifu said. Yuè scoffed, "Well I'm sure you guys would've been pissed at me if I hadn't. I have enough problems without having you guys even more mad at me." Shifu nodded. "So what do you want?" Yuè asked, "I'm fairly certain that you didn't come in here to see me get my ass handed to me by a stupid dummy." Shifu shook his head, "I was making my rounds and I heard a knocking sound coming from the training hall. So I came in and found you."

Master Shifu's gaze shifted to the fallen dummy that now wore the scratches and dents from Yuè's outburst. "I can see that you're troubled." he inferred. "Oh no, of course not." the wolf said sarcastically, "It's not like I'm stuck in a stupid deal with my asshat of a dad, or living with a bunch of people that hate my guts, or even the fact that I screwed over my own friends! No, I'm just peachy keen." he said before turning to punch the more bouncy training dummy in the hall. "I can sense that your mind is uneasy, and your heart is conflicted." Shifu said wisely. "You've felt this way for a while, haven't you?" he asked. Yuè sighed heavily and nodded, averting the elder's gaze. Shifu padded towards the dummy with his arms behind his back, stopping short of the fallen wood construct. "Believe it or not, but I have also had... difficulties with my father as well." Yuè's eyes went wide with disbelief before scoffing. "Yeah right. You're just saying that." he denied, "You were probably born into some prestigious line of kung fu masters or something like that." Shifu chuckled lightly and smiled at the wolf, "It's true." he affirmed, "During my childhood my father and I had trouble communicating." Yuè chuckled, "Seriously? What, he didn't speak mandarin or something?" he asked. "Not quite. My father had this habit of fabricating words, and it confused me terribly as a child." Shifu said with a slow shake of his head. "Wow. I never thought that the 'Great Master Shifu' had daddy issues too." Yuè said, surprised by the revelation, "But there has to be more to the story."

"There is, if you're interested in hearing it that is." Shifu said, receiving a nod from Yuè. "When I was a child I traveled from town to town with my father, who sold healing talismans." he began, "But they weren't real talismans and we were chased away whenever people found out the truth. Then, one day, we came to the Valley of Peace and stopped at the steps of the Jade Palace. He told me that he would be gone for five minutes and left me there, but he was gone for far longer. I waited an entire day for him to return and hadn't seen even a glimpse of him. That's when Master Oogway took me in, and began to train me in the art of Kung Fu."

"Wow. That was a real dick move." Yuè said, slightly stunned by Shifu's story. "You could say that. But about two years ago I ran into my father again, after all those years." the old master continued. "That couldn't have been good." Yuè said. Shifu nodded "It wasn't. I still held some resentment against him for abandoning me when I was so young. But, that fateful day, he needed my help." he said as he began to recall the events of his father's arrival. "He was being pursued by Tong Fo, and owed a tremendous debt to him. I could've denied him assistance and left him to Tong Fo, but he was my father, and I loved him." Yuè's ears splayed out over his head as he began to understand the message of the story. "You saved him... and you forgave him for what he did. Didn't you?" the wolf asked. Shifu nodded, "That is what you must do as well. You must find your inner peace." Yuè scoffed disbelievingly, "Po said the same thing about when he beat Shen. Besides, I don't even know what that is and unless you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the most peaceful person." he said before dropping to the floor, sitting with crossed legs. Shifu padded up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Inner peace is letting go of the past and embracing the present. You have to clear your mind of negativity and be willing to forgive." Yuè let out a sigh, "So you want me to forgive my dad?" he asked. Shifu shook his head, "It's not what I want you to do, but what you need to do." Yuè scoffed, "I can't forgive him. Not after all he's done." he refused. "I felt the same about my father but I still forgave him." Shifu said reassuringly. "Yeah, that's because compared to my dad yours is the frickin' father of the year. You don't know what I had to endure from him." Yuè growled.

"My father made me help him con people." Shifu said. "My dad made me train until I could hardly stand." Yuè countered. "My father stole from me when he came back." Shifu countered. "My dad drove my mom off." Yuè countered again. "I was abandoned when I was seven by my father." Shifu said, countering Yuè's comment once more. The wolf stayed silent for several seconds before letting out a heavy breath, "My dad made me kill a man when I was eleven." he countered. Shifu was speechless, his eyes wide with surprise. Yuè stood up and looked down at the old master, "Look, thanks for the advice and all, but I can't forgive my dad. Not for all he's done." Shifu nodded, "I see. I hope you find your peace Yuè." he said with a bow. Yuè bowed back, "Thank you Master Shifu." he said before leaving the training hall.

Shifu stood in place, staring at the doors of the room as they closed. When the doors were shut his ears twitched at the sound of a quiet thump and he quickly turned to face it. Heilang stood before Shifu with a forlorn expression. "I heard everything." he said expectingly, "He really feels that way about me?" Shifu nodded, "From one father to another, make amends with your son. He needs you more than he realizes." Heilang looked away, casting his gaze on the scarred and abused training post, "It's not that easy Shifu. You don't know my pup the way I know him." he said with a humorless chuckle. "It's because I don't know him the same way that you have to make amends. I tried to guide him and he refused, now it's your turn." Shifu said earnestly. Heilang shook his head disbelievingly, "You know what I want from him, and I know that his friends are against it. So why help me?" he asked, "Why help the Lin Kuei?" Shifu turned away and began to leave the room, "I'm not helping the Lin Kuei. I'm helping a father and his son."

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

* * *

Yǐng punched the Qidan spy once more, splitting his lip and causing blood to fly from his mouth. The one eyed canine and his brother had been interrogating their prisoner for the last hour and a half, torturing the bovine for answers. The bull was bound at the wrists and on his knees. His body battered and bruised, bloody scratches all over. The snow below his was partially stained red with his blood. Yǐng punched him once again and chuckled lightly, "At this point I could care less about the interrogation. I'm just having my jollies kicking your ass." he said with amusement. The wolf's paws were covered by the dark red blood of his captive. His claws dripping the crimson onto the snow. Heilang leaned against a nearby tree, watching his brother work over the spy. His mind was turning with Shifu's advice to him, and he pondered what the red panda's motives were. He looked over to the water buffalo on his knees as he was beaten and remembered there was something more important to handle in the present. He padded up to his brother and placed a paw on his shoulder, signaling him to stop. "I'm sure you're just about tired of getting your ass kicked. So how about you tell us what you know?" he said before grabbing the spy by the throat, "Where's your camp and what's Temutai doing in the valley?" he asked with a snarl.

The spy choked out a chuckle, "You really think that after all this I'm actually going to tell you?" he asked, "As soon as I do, you'll just kill me. And I'd rather die than betray my clan." Heilang growled and let go of the Qidan's throat, punching him across the face before padding away. "So now what brother?" Yǐng asked. Heilang shot his brother a slight glare and nodded. "Understood." Yǐng said with a wicked smile as his brother headed back to the camp. He faced the captive once again and began to circle the water buffalo like a vulture circles a fresh kill. His pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as he took in the scent of fresh blood. With a swift swipe of his claws, he cut the bonds from the spy's wrists. The water buffalo expected a swift death, not release from bondage. He warily stood up and faced the black furred canine, his knees shaking as he fought to keep stable. "You're releasing me... Why?" he asked. Yǐng shook his head, "I'm not releasing you, I'm giving you a choice." he said plainly, "My brother just gave me the go ahead to kill you. But I'm gonna let you choose how you die." The spy snorted and spat blood on the ground, "What are my choices?" he asked curiously. "Well, you can pick a direction and run. I'll give you a five minute head start before I hunt you down and kill you." Yǐng said bluntly, "Or you can put up your fists and fight for your life. You'll die slower but you have a very, very slim chance at coming out of this alive. Your choice."

The water buffalo weighed his options as he stared into the eyes of his captor. His legs were unsteady and he had lost a lot of blood. His chances at running and getting away weren't too good. But he could still fight his way out. Without a word, the bovine lifted his hooves and balled them into fists. Yǐng chuckled, "I'm so glad you picked that one. Let's have some fun." he said with a snarl.

The two warriors stood across from each other, the bovine with his fists raised defensively and the wolf hunched over with his claws at the ready, the sound of a steady growl filling the still night air. In the blink of an eye the wolf dashed at the buffalo with great speed and slashed his side with razor sharp claws, spilling more blood and the ground and staining the snow a deep red. The spy let out a yelp of pain and braced the wound with a hoof. "That looks like it hurt." Yǐng taunted as he circled the bovine. The Qidan spy snarled and dashed at the wolf, his fists swinging wildly. Yǐng dodged the strikes and countered with a swift kick to the gut, chuckling sadistically. With another snort, the spy charged forward again, his horns aimed at the wolf. Yǐng caught the buffalo by his horns and roughly turned them, forcing him face first into the powdered frost. Padding up to the fallen spy, Yǐng swiftly kicked him in the snout before kneeling down and grabbing a horn. With a hard punch and a quick yank, the horn was broken from the spy's crown, causing him to bellow with pain.

The two combatants panted heavily, though Yǐng's breathing was less lapsed. "Why are you doing this?" the spy asked, "Why not just kill me and be done with it?" Yǐng arched an eyebrow curiously, "Because it's been quite some time since I got some time to enjoy myself like this." he said as his padded in front of the bovine, staring down into his spiteful eyes. "I like to savor the rush of the kill. Smelling the fear of my prey, hearing their frantic heartbeat, and feeling the fading warmth of their blood as their life drains away." he explained with a sadistic toothy grin. The buffalo snorted heavily and began to lift himself off the ground, "You're a monster." he said, venom dripping from his words, "You Lin Kuei savages... All you know is killing and thieving. You live for it and it will be your end. So kill me. Flay my hide, hang me, torture me again. But know that I will not die lying down!" he yelled before springing up and punching Yǐng across his jaw, catching the canine off guard. While he was dazed, the spy made his move, grabbing his attacker by the sides of his head and pulling him into a headbutt. Yǐng fell to the ground, holding himself up with his paws and growling savagely. He could feel his own blood fall from his nose, he could see it stain the snow. With a feral snarl Yǐng sprung from the ground and latched his jaws on the throat of the Qidan spy, bitting down hard enough to snap his neck in the process. With a hard shove, the wolf pushed the body to the ground, leaving it to bleed out on the snow.

Yǐng wiped away the crimson from his mouth and spat on the ground, eyeing the lifeless corpse spitefully. "Bastard had to rush things." he said almost regretfully. An eerie silence filled the air as the wolf began to clean up the area to erase all signs of him being there. Covering the snow, erasing tracks, and disposing of the body. Before heading back to the camp, Yǐng picked up the fallen, broken off horn, "The Soothsayer could probably do something with this." he said, thinking out loud to himself as he made his way back to report the job's success.


	13. Element of Surprise

Yuè held tightly to the rope in his paw as he gazed into the distance. He balanced on the tree branch with one hindpaw in front of the other, and held his bow in the other paw. With a hard yank the pulleys did their job and one by one small target swung into view. He pulled his bow up and drew four arrows from the quiver. He fired each individually, three of them hitting their mark in the dead center of the targets, but the last arrow failed to hit. Not because of a miss, but because the bowstring slipped from the top limb once again. "Son of a bitch." Yuè swore to himself, as the arrow fell from his paw and the string swung lifelessly from the bow. He looked disappointedly at his handmade bow and once again tied the string to the limb. However, no matter how tightly he knotted the thread, it always found a way to slip free. The bows craftsmanship was amateur at best, but still shoddy. Yuè had never been too good at making weapons, which is why he left it to the professionals and bought from them. He tied the string to the top limb once again and tugged on it to test its hold. It held for a few pulls but still slipped free, frustrating the canine further. Just as Yuè began to tie the bowstring once again, his vision was obscured by a pair of soft pawpads, "Guess who." teased the owner of said paws in a singsong voice. Yuè growled lowly, "Dammit Wěi, I'm not in the mood." The paws quickly pulled back to reveal the face of not Wěi, but Kuo hanging upside down on a higher branch. "Wěi?" she asked. Yuè's eyes went wide and his mouth went agape, "Kuo?!" he asked surprisedly.

The she-wolf slipped off of the branch and landed right side up on the same branch as Yuè, "Yeah, I thought I'd come out here and surprise you. Who's Wěi?" she asked with concern. Yuè looked away and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Oh, uh, just this wolf in the clan that's been annoying me lately." he lied. Kuo arched an eyebrow questioningly before dismissing his claim as the truth. "I hope she's not giving you too much trouble." she said hopefully. "No, just a bit of a nuisance." Yuè said dismissively. "And just what are you doing here? How'd you find me?" he asked. "I just so happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to surprise you." she said coyly, "And, maybe, ask if you wanna come with me to dinner?" Yuè crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, "Dinner you say?" he asked. Kuo nodded, "I was hoping that I could steal you away from your dad for the night." Yuè chuckled, "Any reason in particular?" he asked playfully suspicious of his girlfriend's motives. Kuo padded closer to the wolf, placing a paw on his arm and caressing his fur, "I've been missing you lately. Thought you'd like to sneak out and have some fun." she said alluringly. Yuè feigned a long thought, "So you want me to sneak off from the clan to have dinner with you, and risk pissing my dad off even more?" Yuè asked. "If it's not too much trouble." Kuo said jokingly. "Sounds totally worth it. I'll meet you there at sundown." Yuè said decisively, earning a kiss on the cheek from Kuo, "Great. I'll see you there." she said before quickly leaving Yuè to his own devices, quite literally.

At Sundown...

As the sun set on yet another day in the Valley of Peace, and the moon began to rise, the village started to come to life. With the Winter Feast coming the next day, some took to celebrating early. Throwing parties, and roaming the streets with friends. Colorful sun lanterns were strung about the roofs, hanging just over the edge and adding a variety of different colors to liven up the joyous atmosphere and add a new tint to the monotonous white snow.

"Just a bit closer." Kuo said playfully. Yuè chuckled, "I know where Mr. Ping's place is, Yang. I haven't been gone that long." The she-wolf giggled as she led Yuè by the paw to the noodle shop, completely aware of what awaited him and enjoying his blissful ignorance. A surprise party was just what the wolf needed after having to deal with the Lin Kuei for a week. Especially for that day of all days. Upon arriving to the restaurant, Yuè noticed that the courtyard establishment was oddly quiet, and seemingly deserted. He glanced back at Kuo, bewildered, and she looked back with a giddy smile. "Okay... Why's the restaurant empty?" Yuè asked, cautiously taking a step inside. "SURPRISE!" The wolf's ears perked up and his fur bristled at the sudden appearance of all the familiar faces. Friends he had made in the valley. Po and the Five, Master Shifu, the Crevans, his daughter, Mr. Ping, Fan and Jian, and even Kuo took her place with them all. All standing before him in the courtyard with wide smiles on their faces.

He was stunned. "What's all this about?" he asked, still unsure about what was happening. "This is your party, Yuè! Happy birthday." Kuo said happily. Yuè looked around at the decorations in the restaurant. Sun lanterns hung, shining a multitude of colors down into the courtyard, streamers lining the walls edges and the archway. "This is all for me?" Yuè asked, still somewhat in shock of everything. "Well, yeah." Po said, "We've been planning it since Li told us about your birthday. Thought you'd appreciate a party to celebrate it. And it's kinda me and the Five's way of saying 'sorry.'" Yuè stood there in a stunned silence, his mind tumultuous with emotions. "Is everything alright, Yu?" Kuo asked. The wolf's paws felt unsteady. His body shivered but not from the cold, tail twitching sporadically. Without a word, Yuè bolted on all fours away from the noodle shop, disappearing around the corner. Worry crossed the faces of everyone in the restaurant, "I'll be right back guys." Kuo said, taking off to find Yuè.

The she-wolf padded down the street until she came upon Yuè slumped against the side of a house four doors down, his hood up and tail curled around his legs. "Yuè?" Kuo called carefully, "Are you okay?" she asked. Yuè's ears flicked and he let out a sigh before standing face to face with Kuo, his mismatched eyes shining beneath the cover of his hood. "I never asked for a party." he snarled with fangs bared. Kuo pouted at Yuè and crossed her arms, "Well, it's called a 'surprise' party for a reason." she said before changing her expression to that of worry, "What's wrong? I thought you'd appreciate that." Yuè pulled his hood back and glared at Kuo, "Well, I don't." he growled, "I don't like parties, and I don't like surprises!"

"Well your friends worked their asses off to get this all ready for you!" Kuo shouted back. "I never asked them to waste their time like that." Yuè snarled. "They 'wasted their time' because they care about you." Kuo retorted in a lower tone. "We care about you." Yuè's ears folded back and he let out another sigh before cupping his face in his paw, "I know you guys care, and I care too. Just... this is a lot for me to take in and I'm just being an ass." he confessed. Kuo arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean that I appreciate that you guys did this for me, I really do. But I'm feeling so much more than that and it's so damn frustrating!" Yuè said with a slight growl of annoyance, "I'm feeling... happy and excited and really pissed... and nervous..." Yuè turned to Kuo with his ears pressed against his skull, "And I haven't felt this way in years." A small smile graced Kuo's muzzle and she placed her head against Yuè's chest, his paws slowly embracing her. "It's alright Grumps." she said soothingly, "We just wanted to show you how much we care about you." She could hear the beat of Yuè's heart. How it drummed against his chest but gradually slowed to a gentle thump as he began to calm down. He sighed heavily, "Now I just feel like an ass." Kuo chuckled softly, "Yes, but you're my ass." Now it was Yuè's turn to laugh, "I guess I am." he said half jokingly.

"We should be getting back to the party. If you still want to that is." Kuo suggested. Yuè loosened his embrace and looked towards the noodle shop, thinking of the people waiting for his return. His friends, his family. He nodded, "Lead the way."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Drac0tam3r here. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's so short than what you probably wanted or expected but I really wanted to get this out to you.**

 **So, got some things to tell you. Let's start off with the good news. I finally got around to starting the retcon, or remake, story and I'll be putting those chapters out after The Ties That Bind is finished. Whenever that may be. I have also been working more with Red Aigh on those other stories I've mentioned that he's gonna be doing and, just as a bit of a forewarning, the stories will not be safe for work meaning a very hard M rating. So, read at your own discretion.**

 **Now for the bad news, as I've said before I haven't been able to write because I've been dealing with somethings and I still am. But I've been trying super hard to get back into the state of mind to where I can focus and write the story as well as keep my ideas in order. So, I'm sorry but chapters are still gonna be delayed a bit for a while and I hope you guys can understand. Again, super sorry.**

 **I'd also like to thank you guys that have been staying in there and being patient with me, it means a lot.**


	14. Author's Note

**Author Update:**

Hey guys, Draco here! Just coming to say that I'm getting back to writing with renewed motivation! I'm already working on the new chapter for Hunter's Gambit 2 and I've just finished the first chapter for the rewrite of Hunter's Gambit 1. It's up now for those that wanna check it out and I'm started on the second chapter as we speak.

I wanna thank all of you for your support and love how you guys want more. And you'll be getting so much more of the story that you all love.

That's about it guys. Catch you later


End file.
